Kim Family
by KimFamily9394
Summary: "Bagaimana hari mu? Apakah menyenangkan? Ah aku rasa hari ini sangat fantastis sekali untuk mu, setelah menabrak atasan mu kemudian mempermalukannya di depan umum. What's a good boy." Namjoon menyindir Yoongi atas kejadian yang telah terjadi. Yoongi menelan ludahnya susah. Chapter 7 UP. NamGi FF. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Kim Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Seorang pemuda manis berdecak kesal sambil berjalan kearah meja kerjanya. Dirinya membanting pelan tas kerjanya ke meja kerja malangnya itu lalu mendengus dengan keras. Min Yoongi, pemuda itu sangat kesal sekarang.

FLASHBACK

Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya memasuki gedung tempatnya bekerja, dirinya akan terlambat sebentar lagi.

BRUK!

Seorang pemuda dengan postur tinggi besar tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuhnya yang kecil itu sampai terpental ke belakang dan jatuh. Pemuda yang menabraknya hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu berlalu begitu saja. Terlihat jika pemuda itu juga sibuk. Kekesalan Yoongi memuncak, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak meminta maaf ataupun membantunya berdiri.

FLASHBACK END

Dan disinilah Yoongi dengan kekesalannya yang belum juga reda itu. Jika dirinya bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi, akan dipastikan Yoongi akan menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata mutiaranya. Yoongi kembali mendengus, lalu mulai membuka lembaran kerjanya, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya meskipun dirinya masih saja kesal.

"Ya ya yaaa~" Jung Hoseok, sahabat Yoongi yang juga bekerja disana dengan heboh menghampiri Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menatapnya malas karena masih saja kesal.

"Ada kabar yang mengejutkan~" Yoongi masih terlihat tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Hoseok. Meskipun begitu, Hoseok masih melanjutkan celotehannya.

"Pemegang cabang Seoul perusahaan ini datang berkunjung! Dan kabarnya juga akan menetap disini." Ucap Hoseok dengan pelan, tetapi terdengar nada semangat dari kata-katanya. Yoongi membulatkan mata sipitnya saat mendengar itu.

Yoongi merasa bahagia, dan juga penasaran. Dirinya dan Hoseok sering membayangkan bagaimana atasan mereka itu. Atasan yang tampan dan baik hati.

"Lalu, apakah kau telah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Yoongi yang dibalas gelengan lesu dari Hoseok.

"Baru saja tadi semuanya akan bertemu dengannya, tetapi yang namanya atasan selalu saja sibuk, dia pergi duluan karena ada urusan lain." Ujar Hoseok menjelaskan. Yoongi terlihat senang, masih ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan atasannya itu. Bersyukurlah karena sang atasan ada urusan mendadak.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Yoongi sedang makan siang di café seberang gedung tempatnya bekerja sendirian. Hoseok tentu saja makan siang bersama kekasihnya, Yoongi tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk, jadilah dia makan sendirian. Yoongi melamun, memikiran bagaimana sosok atasannya itu, dirinya sangat penasaran. Apa seperti yang dia dan Hoseok bayangkan? Entahlah~

Lamunan Yoongi buyar ketika dia melihat seseorang yang baru saja memasuki café itu. Ya, pemuda yang menabraknya tadi pagi. Matanya terus memperhatikan sosok itu berjalan ke sebuah meja kosong, lalu duduk disana.

Yoongi menjadi kesal kembali. Tanpa bisa dikontrol, Yoongi berjalan cepat menghampiri meja pemuda itu lalu menggebrak mejanya pelan. Beberapa orang telah menoleh kearah mereka karena gebrakan Yoongi ke meja itu.

Pemuda itu menatap Yoongi datar, seakan tidak ada masalah dan hal itu membuat Yoongi semakin kesal.

"Ya tuan, tadi pagi kau menabrakku sampai terjatuh. Apa anda tidak punya sopan santun hah?" Ujar Yoongi kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya diam memperhatikan Yoongi dari atas ke bawah seakan-akan merendahkannya.

Yoongi tentu saja merasa tersinggung, kesalnya sekarang telah menjadi amarah. Tanpa berbicara apapun, Yoongi mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja itu lalu menyiram pemuda tinggi yang menabraknya tadi.

Kegaduhan mulai terjadi karena tindakan Yoongi. Pemuda yang menabraknya hanya menatapnya tajam, tetapi Yoongi tidak takut.

"Lain kali tolong belajar sopan santun tuan." Ujar Yoongi lalu meninggalkan tempat itu kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, pemuda itu terus memperhatikannya sampai akhirnya sosok Yoongi tidak dapat dijangkau lagi oleh pandangan pemuda tinggi itu.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Yoongi berjalan cepat memasuki ruang kerjanya, mengambil segelas air lalu meminumnya, meredakan amarahnya. Hoseok yang sudah kembali menjadi heran dengan sikap Yoongi.

"Hey, kenapa?" Hoseok bertanya kepada Yoongi sambil menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya. Yoongi meletakkan gelasnya ke meja.

"Tadi pagi saat aku datang, ada seseorang yang menabrakku sampai terjatuh lalu dia melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf ataupun menolongku berdiri." Hoseok mendengarkan curhatan sahabatnya berharap bisa meredakan emosi sahabatnya.

"Lalu tadi saat makan siang, aku bertemunya lagi lalu menegurkan agar sopan sedikit. Dia hanya diam dan menatapku dari atas sampai bawah, tentu saja aku tersinggung. Lalu aku menyiramnya dengan segelas air." Ucap Yoongi yang membuat Hoseok terkagum-kagum.

"Wah Yoongi yah tak pernah berubah. Pemuda itu pasti sangat malu." Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa suruh macam-macam pada Min Yoongi." Ucap Yoongi membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Setelahnya mereka kembali bekerja agar tugas mereka selesai pada waktunya.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Semuanya telah pulang kecuali Yoongi, pekerjaannya tiba-tiba saja menumpuk dan harus selesai pada hari ini juga. Yoongi segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tanpa banyak kata, berharap pekerjaannya segera selesai.

Satu jam telah berlalu, Yoongi baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Yoongi segera mengemas barang-barangnya. Tetapi kegiatannya terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Min Yoongi-ssi." Panggil seorang wanita yang berpakaian sama seperti miliknya yang artinya merupakan karyawan disini. Yoongi terlihat bingung. Pasalnya selama bekerja 2 tahun di perusahaan ini, dia tidak pernah melihat perempuan ini.

"Ya?" Jawab Yoongi dengan raut tanya.

"Anda dipanggil atasan untuk menemuinya di ruangannya." Ucap wanita itu. Yoongi semakin bingung. Atasan? Apa yang dimaksud wanita ini atasan cabang yang berkunjung itu?

"Atasan cabang kantor ini?" Tanya Yoongi yang dibalas anggukan dari wanita itu. Pantes saja Yoongi tidak pernah melihatnya karena mungkin saja wanita ini adalah sekretaris dari atasannya.

"Ya. Mari saya antar." Ujar wanita itu lalu keluar dari ruang kerja Yoongi. Yoongi yang masih bingung hanya mengikuti wanita itu saja.

Wanita itu masuk ke lift diikuti Yoongi lalu menekan angka 15. Pikiran Yoongi berkecamuk. Kenapa dia dipanggil? Tetapi disisi lain Yoongi bersemangat, untuk pertama kalinya dirinya bertemu dengan atasannya.

Tanpa terasa lift tersebut sudah sampai di lantai 15. Wanita itu dan Yoongi berjalan keluar dari lift itu. Lantai itu terlihat sepi, semuanya sudah pulang, pikir Yoongi. Mereka berjalan sampai ruangan paling besar dan ujung. Wanita itu mengetuk pelan pintunya lalu masuk disusul oleh Yoongi.

"Tuan Kim, ini Min Yoongi-ssi." Ucap wanita itu. Sedangkan Yoongi masih mengamati ruangan itu.

"Baik, kau boleh pulang." Suara berat itu terdengar yang otomatis membuat perhatian Yoongi beralih ke sumber suara. Wanita itu undur diri dan pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Yoongi dan sang atasan. Yoongi terlihat terkejut melihat pemilik suara yang sekaligus juga atasannya.

Pemuda tadi pagi yang menabraknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut Yoongi.

"Selamat datang Yoongi-ssi, silahkan duduk." Ujar sang atasan dengan suara manlynya, membuat Yoongi sedikit bergetar. Yoongi masih saja membatu di posisinya. Lalu dengan perlahan Yoongi duduk didepan pemuda itu. 'Kim Namjoon' Itulah nama atasannya yang tertera pada meja kerja milik atasannya.

Mereka terdiam diposisi mereka masing-masing, Yoongi tidak berani menatap Namjoon dan Namjoon yang meneliti Yoongi dari tempatnya duduk. Namjoon berdehem pelan, membuat Yoongi mengalihkan fokusnya ke Namjoon.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu kembali." Ujar pria bernama Namjoon itu sementara Yoongi masih terdiam.

"Bagaimana hari mu? Apakah menyenangkan? Ah aku rasa hari ini sangat fantastis sekali untuk mu, setelah menabrak atasan mu kemudian mempermalukannya di depan umum. What's a good boy." Namjoon menyindir Yoongi atas kejadian yang telah terjadi. Yoongi menelan ludahnya susah.

"Maafkan saya sajangnim, saya sungguh tidak tahu kalau anda adalah atasan saya." Ucap Yoongi sedikit terbata, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Karyawan biasa seperti mu memangnya seperti apa hebatnya." Ujar Namjoon membuat Yoongi yang awalnya terpesona sekaligus takut menjadi berang saat Namjoon berujar seperti itu. Yoongi langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menggebrak mejanya.

"Tuan yang paling hebat, tolong jaga ucapanmu. Lagian bukan aku yang menabrakmu tapi kau, kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu dipermalukan." Ujar Yoongi dengan rahang yang mengeras karena menahan emosinya. Namjoon hanya tersenyum remeh melihat amarah Yoongi.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Kau memang cuma karyawan biasa kan." Ujar Namjoon dan mengangkat dagu Yoongi dengan jarinya, membuat emosi Yoongi mencapai puncaknya. Yoongi menepis kasar tangan Namjoon lalu melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah tampan sang atasan.

Namjoon yang gerakannya lebih cepat berhasil menahan pukulan Yoongi lalu dengan cepat mendorong Yoongi ke sofa yang berada disebelah meja kerjanya. Posisinya sekarang Namjoon berada diatas Yoongi, menindihnya di sofa itu.

Yoongi tentu saja terkejut dan kembali terpesona. Pada dawalnya Yoongi tidak menyadarinya, atasannya ini sangat mempersona. Dirinya bergetar saat jari-jari Namjoon menelusuri pipinya, dan dikejutkan kembali dengan Namjoon yang mencium lembut bibirnya.

HELL! Ini ciuman pertamanya yang seharusnya diberikan kepada orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Tetapi dirinya tidak menolak, terbuai dengan ciuman lembut itu. Yoongi memejam erat matanya ketika lidah nakal milik atasannya membelai lembut bibirnya, segera saja Yoongi mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Namjoon mulai beranjak dari posisinya. Merasa atasannya mulai menjauh, Yoongi membuka matanya menatap atasannya yang juga menatapnya dan itu membuat amarahnya kembali naik karena melihat senyuman itu lagi di bibir sang atasan, senyuman remeh.

"Bagaimana sayang? Nikmat bukan?" Ujar Namjoon masih saja dengan senyuman menyebalkan itu. Yoongi juga segera beranjak dan menyeka bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Saya permisi." Ujar Yoongi singkat dengan nada dingin dan langsung keluar dari ruangan Namjoon.

Namjoon menatap kepergian Yoongi dengan senyuman, bukan senyuman menyebalkan itu, melainkan senyuman yang menunjukkan kebahagiaannya.

Bonus

Namjoon's POV

Aku melihatnya sekilas.. Tidak ada kesan, hanya kebetulan menabraknya. Lalu bertemu dengannya di café, dengan lancangnya dia mempermalukanku didepan umum. Hm.. menarik, kau akan menerima akibatnya, Min Yoongi..

"Bawakan data Min Yoongi, segera." Ucapku kepada sekretarisku untuk membawa data-data pemuda manis itu. Sekretarisku kembali dengan membawa data-data dari Min Yoongi.

Mataku tidak bisa beralih dari fotonya. Sungguh dia sangat manis, dan juga galak. Sungguh menarik. Tanpa kusadari, senyum telah terukir di bibirku.

"Buat dia sibuk, dan ketika dia akan pulang, panggil dia untuk menghadapku." Ujarku kepada sekretarisku dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat olehnya. Ck, sekretarisku sungguh cuek. Tetapi itu lebih baik daripada sekretaris yang ribut.

Pada akhirnya dia datang padaku, ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia terkejut. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Dia terlihat ketakutan. Tetapi saat kupancing, sikapnya berubah 180 derajat. Pemuda manis ini sungguh sangat menarik, mempermainkannya sebentar tentu saja tidak jadi masalah.

Aku menindihnya, menatapnya dari dekat. Hatiku.. entah mengapa sedikit aneh, tidak mau berhenti berdesir. Sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah.

Tanpa kusadari bibirku telah mendarat ke bibirnya yang kissable, memberikan ciuman pertamaku kepadanya. Mengapa bibirnya terasa manis sekali? Diriku telah terbawa suasana, tetapi sepertinya dirinya tidak, aku memutuskan untuk beranjak, lalu kembali memancing amarahnya lagi. Dirinya kembali terpancing, dan tidak segan melawan atasannya.

Sungguh unik, kau akan menjadi milikku, Min Yoongi..

TBC

Well we are back again with new ff. *ctar ctar ctar*apaan tuh =_=* eumm~ we bring back our yummy OTP, SugaMon. Well, like our acc's name, we create this acc because we dedicated to spread about Kim Family. Daddy Namjoon & Mommy Yoongi with Magnae Line as the children. Nah! Some of you maybe have read "Kim Family Drabble". And this is like emmm another story. So, in this fic, we will tell u the beginning of Kim Family. From how SugaMon met and falling in love, married and have 3 children. Maybe if we have much idea we will tell you why sugamon give a bless to VKook *you know they are incest* So, this fict is MPREG HUUUUHHSSHH. And not only SugaMon, ofc we will write about JinMin and Vkook too. We hope our fict will make all of you so wow *day dreaming :'v* About inspiration? This fiction came after watching an interview with BTS and members introduce where they come from. Jadi pas habis nonton itu, tiba-tiba saya punya ide yang brilian yang setelah sekian lama baru terealisasikan *malas bangetkan*  
If there are some of you curious about why we decided to ship sugamon and the fams, you can ask us via DM *tapi kayaknya gak ada yang penasaran :v* about new chapter, dont worry guys, we will make it as soooooon as possible, yes!  
Terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang sudah bersedia membaca karya kami, mereview, favorit dan follow karya-karya kami ^^  
Untuk FF request kami lagi selesaikan kok akan di post nanti ya~ :3

 **Last, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Kim Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Yoongi sampai di apartment sederhananya dengan keadaan yang kacau. Dengan kasar Yoongi menghempaskan badannya ke kasur miliknya. Pikirannya sungguh kacau. Kejadian itu kembali terputar didalam otaknya bagaikan kaset.

Hatinya sedikit berdebar ketika bayangan atasannya yang menciumnya dengan lembut. Rona merah juga telah menghiasi pipinya. Suara manly Namjoon juga terputar kembali didalam otaknya, membuat debaran jantungnya semakin kencang. Apa Yoongi sedang jatuh cinta? Entahlah Yoongi juga tidak tahu.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasurnya sambil berusaha melupakan kejadian -yang menurutnya bejat- tadi, namun semakin ia berusaha melupakannya semakin kuat pula memorinya memutar kembali peristiwa tersebut.

KRUUKK KRUKK

Suara nista itu keluar dengan mulus dari perutnya. Sialan, batinnya mengumpat. Ia pun meraih jam weker yang berada di nakas lemari disamping tempat tidurnya. Shit, bos sialan, gara-gara dia aku pulang sampai jam segini, batinnya mengumpat *lagi* saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 23:30.

Ia melangkahkan kaki rampingnya menuju kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan bau tak sedap dan juga rasa lengket yang menderanya. Setelah itu ia ke dapurnya dan memakan roti yang ada, ia terlalu lelah untuk memasak.

Sudah berjam-jam setelah dia menyelesaikan makannya tetapi dirinya tetap tidak jatuh tertidur. Entah kenapa otaknya hari ini seakan memusuhinya. Bukannya mensugestikan dirinya untuk tidur, malah memutar kembali adegan dimana bibir tipisnya bertemu dengan bibir tebal atasan yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Tidurlah tidur, ayo tidur.." Rapalnya seolah-olah itu adalah mantra yang sangat ampuh namun matanya tidak mau terpejam juga. Ia mencoba segala hal untuk tidur mulai dari memejamkan matanya paksa, mendengarkan musik, membaca buku, menonton tv namun tetap nihil.

Ia mendesah kecewa dan lelah. Waktu semakin bergulir, tanggal telah berganti namun Yoongi masih setia dengan mata yang terbuka. Ia pun menyerah sendiri. Ia merebahkan badannya dengan santai dan menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu tentang masa depannya. Perlahan-lahan matanya terpejam sejurus kemudian ia telah sampai pada alam mimpinya.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Keesokan paginya, Yoongi juga sama berantakannya dengan semalam. Rambutnya acak-acakan, lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas menghiasi wajah pucatnya itu. Ya Yoongi tidak bisa tidur semalaman meskipun memakai bantal kesayangannya. Hoseok terlihat prihatin dengan keadaan Yoongi.

"Ya, ada apa kawan?" Tanya Hoseok sambil menepuk pelan pundak Yoongi. Yoongi baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tetapi kegiatannya itu harus terhenti ketika wanita semalam kembali memanggilnya. Yoongi merasa ragu, takut, dan juga berdebar. Jika wanita itu yang datang, artinya dia akan menghadap atasannya lagi. Yoongi belum siap.

"Min Yoongi-ssi, anda dipanggil Tuan Kim lagi." Wanita itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang paling tidak diharapkan Yoongi. Sedangkan Hoseok terlihat bingung dengan keadaan yang sedang berlangsung. Yoongi menelan ludahnya susah. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh atasannya itu.

Yoongi memberikan tatapan 'Aku akan menceritakannya nanti' kepada Hoseok dan tentu saja dimengerti oleh Hoseok. Setelahnya Yoongi meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama wanita semalam. Ya Tuhan, tolong aku, batin Yoongi.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Dan disinilah Yoongi berada, kembali memijakkan kakinya diruangan atasannya dan terperangkap berdua dengan atasannya untuk kali kedua. Yoongi mendesah bosan, pasalnya mereka sudah berdiam diposisi seperti ini selama 10 menit, tetapi Namjoon tidak juga membuka suara malahan sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan kearah Namjoon ketika mendengar pemuda itu sedikit berdehem. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Yoongi segera kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, entah kenapa pipinya terasa memanas, padahal ini tidak pernah terjadi padanya, menurutnya ini memalukan.

"Min Yoongi." Suara berat itu memanggilnya, mau tak mau Yoongi kembali menatap Namjoon, menunggu apa yang akan diucapkannya setelah ini.

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan menjadi sekretarisku." Ucap Namjoon yang otomatis membuat Yoongi terkejut, matanya yang sipit ikut membulat.

"Apa? Kau bercanda?" Tanpa sadar nada bicara Yoongi meninggi. Namjoon menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ini juga bukan kemauanku." Ujar Namjoon datar. Yoongi menatapnya tajam. Namjoon tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Yoongi juga hanya terdiam, banyak yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Tapi ini kan pekerjaan untuk wanita." Yoongi membuka suaranya yang hanya mendapat gelengan tak peduli dari Namjoon.

"Ini peritah, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun." Ucap Namjoon yang membuat Yoongi kembali terdiam, kembali memikirkan banyak hal jika saja dia menjadi sekretaris Namjoon. Tiba tiba ia teringat akan kejadian dimana ia dipermalukan oleh atasannya sendiri, yah walaupun tidak di depan hadapan orang lain, tapi menurutnya itu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri -walaupun dirinya juga menikmatinya-.

"Cih, kau kira aku tak tahu kalau ini taktik mu? Hhh mau yang permainan yang bagaimana lagi yang akan kau tunjukkan, Kim Namjoon ssi yang TERHORMAT." Ucap Yoongi dengan menekankan kata terhormat juga suara yang meninggi. Namjoon hanya menautkan alisnya heran. Ada apa dengan karyawannya yang satu ini, batinnya bingung.

"Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku seperti itu, Min Yoongi ssi, lagipula aku adalah atasanmu, tolong perhatikan kode etik tersebut." Balas Namjoon tidak terima dengan tuduhan Yoongi.

"Cih, atas dasar apa katamu? Hohoho, katanya kau itu punya otak yang sangat sangat jenius sampai kejadian tadi malam kau tidak mengingatnya." Cibir Yoongi sambil bersedekap tangan. Melihat perkataan Yoongi yang menjadi-jadi, Namjoon berdiri dari kursinya dan mencondongkan badannya sehingga jarak antara Yoongi dan Namjoon hanya bisa dilalui oleh udara saja.

Yoongi hanya mampu menelan ludahnya gugup, sedikitnya ia menyesal dengan perkataan yang ia keluarkan. Sipit bertemu dengan sipit. Namjoon menatapnya dengan tajam. Beberapa menit waktu terhabiskan dengan pose seperti itu. Namjoon yang tidak mengubah posisinya dan Yoongi yang entah kenapa tenaganya seperti habis tersedot.

"A-apa?" Tanya Yoongi berusaha menyamarkan kegugupannya. Namun Namjoon hanya menatapnya tanpa membalas perkataannya.

"Kau tahu? Sekalipun aku adalah bos disini, aku tidak punya hak untuk mengubah posisi karyawan disini, sekalipun itu hanya office boy! Lagipula apa kau pikir aku dipindahkan kesini hanya untuk mempermainkankan mu?" Balas Namjoon dengan suara beratnya. Matanya masih setia menatap mata Yoongi. Yoongi yang ditatap seperti itu merasa dirinya sedang ditelanjangi oleh Namjoon, lidahnya kelu mendadak.

Namjoon memegang rahang Yoongi dengan tangan kanannya, memaksa Yoongi untuk menatapnya lebih. Seperti ada yang mendorong dari belakang, Namjoon semakin mempersempit jarak dan berakhir dengan bibirnya mendarat kembali diatas bibir tipis Yoongi. Yoongi membulatkan matanya, ia ingin memberontak namun ia seperti terhipnotis.

Namjoon mengeksploitasi mulut Yoongi, tangan kananya berpindah ke tengkuk Yoongi, menuntut lebih dalam. Sementara Yoongi mencoba untuk mengimbangi Namjoon. Tanpa sadar, tangannya telah mengalung indah ke leher Namjoon.

CEKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka, menginterupsi kegiatan Namjoon dan Yoongi. Sosok yang membuka pintu tersebut hanya tersenyum miring saat melihat apa yang dilakukan anaknya. Sedangkan Namjoon dan Yoongi gelagapan memperbaiki posisi mereka.

"A-appa apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Namjoon gugup akibat tertangkap basah oleh ayahnya sendiri. Sementara Yoongi kini didera oleh ketakutan, matanya hanya menatap lantai.

"Ho? Aku kesini ingin melihat kinerja mu, tapi aku sepertinya malah mendapatkan pertunjukan. Apakah ini dari rencanamu nak?" Tanya sosok yang dipanggil appa oleh Namjoon.

"Kenapa appa tidak memberitahukan aku kalau appa akan datang?" Ujar Namjoon yang memilih tidak menjawab ayahnya.

"Hoo? Apakah pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan pertanyaan? Lagian apa appa harus memberitahukanmu kemanapun yang appa mau?" Tanya sang appa.

"Bukan begitu.." Balas Namjoon frustasi.

"Ya nak, siapa namamu?" Tanya sang appa ke Yoongi. Merasa pertanyaan tersebut ditujukan kepadanya, ia pun menjawabnya.

"S-saya Min Yoongi, sajangnim." Ujarnya gugup karena sebelumnya tertangkap basah sedang berciuman dengan atasannya.

"Tidak usah seformal itu nak dan kenapa kau begitu takut? Kurasa untuk tahun depan kau tidak akan memanggil ku dengan sebutan seformal itu" Ujar sang pemilik perusahaan dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Apa maksud appa?" Tanya Namjoon heran. "Tidak ada. Cha Yoongi, kau boleh kembali ke ruangan mu."

"Baik sajangnim." Ujar Yoongi, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan yang menurutnya sangat bejat. Tak lupa ia membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat kepada sosok yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Yoongi dan Hoseok memutuskan makan siang bersama di café dimana Yoongi makan sendirian semalam. Hoseok terlihat heran dengan sikap Yoongi. Sedari tadi Yoongi hanya mengaduk isi minumannya, tidak berkata apapun dan terlihat melamun.

"Yoongi-ah.." Hoseok yang tidak tahan akhirnya membuka suaranya memanggil Yoongi. Yoongi terlihat sedikit tersentak saat Hoseok memanggilnya.

"Ya?" Ujar Yoongi singkat merespon Hoseok. Suaranya terdengar agak serak.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang mau kamu ceritakan?" Hoseok bertanya perihal tadi pagi. Kegiatan 'mari mengaduk minuman' Yoongi terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Yoongi menatap Hoseok, lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika mengingat kejadian kacau tadi, lebih kacau dari semalam.

"Hahh meskipun hanya 2 hari ini, tetapi ceritanya cukup rumit." Yoongi menghela napas kasar, frustasi. Hoseok masih menatap Yoongi dengan bingung.

"Semalam, aku lembur sendirian. Saat aku mau pulang, aku dipanggil atasan kita." Ucap Yoongi membuat Hoseok membelakkan matanya.

"Apa? Jadi kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan atasan kita itu?" Tanya Hoseok dengan nada terkejut. Tentu saja dia terkejut. Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu, aku ingin memberitahukannya tadi pagi, tapi kau lihat sendiri kan aku dipanggil olehnya lagi." Ujar Yoongi. Hoseok menjadi tidak heran kenapa Yoongi tampak ketakutan ketika dipanggil tadi pagi, mungkin atasan mereka itu galak, pikir Hoseok polos.

"Lalu lalu? Apa yang terjadi? Apa atasan kita galak? Jelek?" Tanya Hoseok penasaran dengan sosok atasan mereka. Yoongi membayangkan Namjoon untuk mendeskripsikannya, tetapi yang ada malah Yoongi kembali blushing.

"Dia.. cukup tampan. Kalau galak sih tidak. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang buruk semalam." Ujar Yoongi ketika teringat kembali dirinya mempermalukan Namjoon di café ini. Hoseok tidak mengatakan apapun, menanti Yoongi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Orang yang menabrakku, yang kusiram dengan air itu, itulah atasan kita." Ujar Yoongi yang kembali membuat Hoseok terkejut. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam hari ini Yoongi membuat Hoseok terkejut.

"Dan parahnya, kami berciuman dua kali, hanya dalam waktu dua hari." Mulut Hoseok tidak bisa tertutup saking terkejutnya. Yoongi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Keadaan menjadi hening. Hoseok masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoongi padanya.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Hoseok dan Yoongi kembali dikejutkan dengan keadaan ruang kerja mereka. Beberapa orang terlihat memindahkan barang-barang Yoongi.

"Ya ya ada apa ini?" Tanya Yoongi dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Kau lupa? Mulai hari ini kau sekretarisku." Suara berat itu terdengar persis dibelakang telinga Yoongi membuat detak jantung Yoongi berdetak lebih cepat. Tentu saja itu suara Namjoon. Napas hangat Namjoon menerpa telinga sensitifnya, membuatnya kegelian. Reflek Yoongi berbalik, menatap pemuda yang sudah membuat detak jantungnya bertambah cepat.

"K-kau serius?" Tanya Yoongi tak percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Balas Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Oh yah, kau sebaiknya segera ke ruangan mu yang baru. Ingat, hari ini sajangnim ada di kantor ini, jangan mencemari reputasi ku." Lanjut Namjoon.

"BRENGSEK!" Teriak Yoongi, Hoseok hanya menatap iba sang sahabatnya, sambil merapalkan beberapa kalimat doa agar hari hari sahabatnya ini lebih berwarna, warna pelangi misalnya. 0

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya lesu menuju ke ruangannya yang baru. Tetapi sesampainya disana, ia menatap heran ruangan disana? Kemana mejaku? Batinnya bertanya.

"Ano, Kim ssi, kau tahu dimana mejaku?" Tanya Yoongi pada seorang office boy yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ah, bukannya meja anda berada di ruangan Namjoon sajangnim, Yoongi ssi?" Jawab pria bermarga Kim tersebut.

"Hah? Ah, terimakasih Kim ssi."

"Sama sama Yoongi ssi, saya duluan."

"Ah nde, silahkan." Balas Yoongi sopan. Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan Namjoon dengan penuh kekesalan.

BRAK

Pintu tersebut dibuka olehnya dengan penuh cinta. Terlihat seorang pria yang tampaknya tidak merasa terganggu akan hal itu, ia lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mungkin ia telah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi.

"YA! Namjoon ssi yang terhormat, aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui dimana letak meja sekretaris seperti biasanya, apa ini? Kenapa kau memindahkan meja ku tanpa persetujuanku!?" Tanya Yoongi kesal. Namjoon menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap tajam Yoongi. Tatapan itu, batin Yoongi merasa gugup.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" Tanya Namjoon dengan suara beratnya.

"Jelas!" Seru Yoongi.

"Dimana masalahmu? Kau sekretarisku dan aku berhak untuk mengaturmu, lagipula aku tidak mau repot-repot keluar ruanganku untuk memanggilmu, aku hanya perlu bersuara tanpa harus meninggalkan tempat dudukku." Jelas Namjoon yang semakin membuat Yoongi merasa kesal.

"Brengsek, kau kira aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu?" Tuding Yoongi.

"Berhenti untuk berprasangka buruk kepada atasanmu sendiri Yoongie, lagipula apa yang kau takutkan? Aku bukan pengangguran yang sampai dengan kurang kerjaannya selalu memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mempermalukan mu, sebaiknya kau duduk ke tempatmu dan segera selesaikan pekerjaanmu atau kau mau duduk di pangkuanku? Silahkan, aku tak keberatan." Ujar Namjoon yang membuat persimpangan di dahi mulus Yoongi tercetak untuk sekian kalinya.

Sadar bahwa meladeni Namjoon adalah hal yang sia-sia, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempatnya. Baru ia merasa nyaman dengan tempat barunya, ia harus kembali berurusan dengan atasannya yang brengsek itu, pasalnya sedari tadi atasannya itu menatapnya terus seolah-olah mampu membuat Yoongi telanjang.

"Apa!" Ketus Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi sebaiknya mungkin kau juga harus berhati-hati kepadaku." Ujar Namjoon yang hanya dibalas tatapan tegang dan juga tidak mengerti dari Yoongi.

"Mungkin satu dua kali ah atau mungkin sering, akan ada kejadian yang tidak terduga..." Putus Namjoon yang semakin membuat Yoongi merasa was-was.

"Seperti menindihmu, mendudukkan di pangkuanku, menciummu, atau bahkan mungkin menggagahi mu." Lanjut Namjoon dengan santai.

PRANG

Kesabaran Yoongi sudah habis, ia melempar bolpoin yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke arah atasannya lengkap dengan wajah memerah Yoongi yang untungnya-bagi Yoongi ini adalah kesialan- sang atasannya mampu mengelak dari serangan ganas sekretarisnya itu.

' _Ya Tuhan, tolong kuatkan aku.'_ Batin Yoongi sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kurang dari sehari ia bekerja dengan Namjoon tapi kesabarannya sudah habis, mungkin setelah ini, ia harus lebih rajin berdoa dan mengunjungi Gereja.

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, Namjoon berjalan mendekatinya. Yoongi kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, lalu dikejutkan oleh Namjoon yang sudah berada didepannya. Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat Yoongi terdiam.

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi masih saja terdiam di posisinya dengan membalas tatapan Namjoon padanya. Seperti yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, bibir mereka dipertemukan kembali dalam ciuman lembut yang didominasi oleh Namjoon. Pada akhirnya Yoongi kembali terbuai, tenggelam dalam pusaran yang Namjoon ciptakan. Oh Yoongi, posisimu dalam bahaya.

TBC

Hoi hoi '-')/ Kembali dengan membawa chapter 2 dari FF ini. Tidak akan banyak cuap-cuap disini karena ini tidak berdasar dari moment sih, cuma berdasar dari tempat lahir Yoongi, Jungkook, Taehyung dan Jimin kkk  
Ah ya untuk kikaka, soal airport di mexico itu kan terjadi kericuhan disana, fansnya terlalu excited malah sampai membuat mereka terluka, itu sih info yang kami dapat '-'  
Last, terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang sudah bersedia membaca, favorit, follow dan review FF kami. Kami berjanji akan membawa hiburan untuk kalian sebagai balasan dari kami ^^

 **Last, mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Kim Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Namjoon lebih berani lagi kali ini. Lidahnya ikut membelai bibir Yoongi, membuat Yoongi merinding. Tetapi sejurus kemudian Yoongi sadar, dirinya sedang dilecehkan.

Dengan kuat Yoongi mendorong tubuh Namjoon menjauh, membuat Namjoon sedikit terkejut. Napas Yoongi sedikit terengah-engah karena ciuman itu. Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan tajamnya yanga hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh Namjoon.

Namjoon kembali duduk di kursi miliknya, tidak menghiraukan Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Yoongi menghela napas kasar, percuma saja dia melakukan itu, tidak ada gunanya. Tatapan tajamnya tidak mempan untuk pemuda tinggi itu.

Hahh Yoongi harus terbiasa dengan sikap atasannya sekarang.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Hari pertama menjadi sekretaris atasan membuat Yoongi lelah, lelah menghadapi Namjoon dan juga tugas-tugas yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 tetapi pekerjaannya tidak selesai juga. Yoongi merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena hanya duduk dalam 2 jam ini. Hahh sepertinya akan lembur lagi, batin Yoongi.

Namjoon juga masih setia duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan laptop miliknya. Dirinya melirik pelan kearah jam yang ada diruangannya lalu beralih melirik sekretaris barunya.

"Yoongi.." Panggil Namjoon dengan suara beratnya, membuat Yoongi sedikit terkejut lalu menatap atasannya itu dengan pandangan bertanya lalu kembali pada kegiatan menulisnya.

"Sudah malam, kau mau pulang?" Namjoon yang mengerti tatapan Yoongi langsung saja menyampaikan pertanyaannya.

"Sebentar lagi, sudah mau selesai dan kau jangan pulang dulu, ada beberapa berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani." Ucap Yoongi yang membuat Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Yoongi dengan seenaknya memerintahnya.

"Aku sudah mau pulang, kalau tidak kau ikut saja ke apartemen ku." Ucap Namjoon membuat kegiatan menulis Yoongi terhenti.

"Tenang, aku tidak ada maksud lain selain menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini." Yoongi memicingkan matanya menatap Namjoon, tidak yakin dengan apa yang Namjoon katakan.

"Serius, daripada disini kan. Aku ingin pulang dan mandi agar lebih segar. Kupastikan kau nyaman bekerja di apartment ku." Yoongi berpikir sejenak, merasa ragu tetapi pada akhirnya mengangguk juga.

Yoongi membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan berkas yang akan ditandatangani Namjoon itu lalu mengikuti langkah Namjoon menuju parkiran.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Yoongi hanya terdiam. Bedua didalam mobil bersama Namjoon lebih awkward daripada berdua di ruang kerja bersama Namjoon. Tentu saja karena berada di ruang kerja, masing-masing sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Yoongi menatap lurus kedepan dan bergerak gelisah. Perjalanan dari kantor menuju tempat Namjoon rasanya lama sekali. Kantuk mulai menyerang Yoongi, perlahan matanya tertutup. Yoongi tertidur dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada jendela mobil.

Namjoon yang menyadari tidak ada pergerakan dari Yoongi memutuskan untuk melirik Yoongi sebentar. Dia tertidur, batin Namjoon. Senyuman terukir di bibir Namjoon, membuat lesung pipi yang selama ini tersembunyi terbentuk jelas di pipinya.

5 menit kemudian mereka telah sampai dibasement gedung apartemen elit milik Namjoon. Namjoon mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu menatap wajah Yoongi yang sedang tertidur. Manis, batin Namjoon.

Tangannya mengelus pelan pipi Yoongi, jari-jarinya beralih mengelus bibir ranum Yoongi, bibir yang sangat manis menurut Namjoon. Perlahan Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yoongi, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir manis itu. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, tidak lebih. Namjoon kembali ke posisinya lalu mengguncang pelan badan Yoongi.

"Ya bangunlah~" Panggil Namjoon, tetapi tidak ada hasil, Yoongi masih belum membuka matanya. Mungkin dia kelelahan, pikir Namjoon. Namjoon memutuskan menggendong Yoongi, tidak tega juga membangunkan pemuda manis yang sedang tertidur itu.

Namjoon menggendong Yoongi ala bridal menuju lift yang ada di basement menuju lantai 9, tempat dimana ia tinggal. Yoongi terlihat menyamankan dirinya kedalam gendongan Namjoon sedangkan Namjoon tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Yoongi, sunggu berbeda saat mata sipitnya terbuka.

TING!

Lift itu kini sampai pada lantai yang dituju Namjoon. Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu bernomor 9394 membuka pintunya lalu masuk kedalam.

Namjoon terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai dia mencapai kamar miliknya. Perlahan pemuda jangkung itu merebahkan tubuh mungil pemuda yang sedang tidur itu ke kasur miliknya lalu melepaskan sepatu milik Yoongi.

Namjoon kembali meneliti wajah Yoongi, tangan besarnya menyingkirkan surai yang menutupi kening Yoongi. Dirinya kembali tersenyum. Hah apakah kau sudah gila, Kim Namjoon, batinnya. Ya dia telah gila, gila karena pemuda manis ini.

Namjoon beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mencari piyama miliknya yang sudah kekecilan. Untuk apa dia mencarinya? Tentu saja piyama itu untuk Yoongi, tidak akan nyaman jika tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu. Namjoon membuka pakaian Yoongi satu persatu dengan pelan, tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan tidur Yoongi.

Tujuan awalnya yang hanya ingin menggantikan pakaian Yoongi malah menjadi 'mari melihat badan mulus Yoongi'. Dirinya takjub akan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini, sangat indah. Namjoon beranjak dari kasur, memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya karena itu memang tujuan utamanya pulang.

15 menit Namjoon menyegarkan dirinya dibawah guyuran shower. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan balutan handuk kecil yang dibawanya tadi, menampakkan otot-otot yang mulai terbentuk pada tubuh tingginya.

Namjoon membuka lemari pakaiannya, biasanya bos besar ini hanya mengenakan boxer saat tidur, tetapi karena ada Yoongi dan tidak ingin Yoongi berpikir macam-macam nantinya, dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan singlet putih tipis yang dipadukan dengan boxer hitam miliknya.

Fokusnya mengenai Yoongi yang sedang tertidur dengan kaki yang merenggang dan kedua tangannya memeluk bantal guling yang ada diatasnya. Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya dan naik ke atas ranjangnya. Ia mengelus surai blonde milik Yoongi. Halus, batinnya.

Tangannya beranjak mengelus pipi tirus sekretarisnya, sesekali ia menusuk kecil pipi tersebut. Lama bermain dengan pipi Yoongi, pandangannya tak sengaja melihat bibir tipis Yoongi, ia mengelus lembut bibir mungil yang selalu mengeluarkan umpatan. Ia heran, kenapa ada bibir secantik milik Yoongi namun kata-kata yang keluar mampu membuat Namjoon meringis.

Entah dorongan siapa, ia mulai mendekati bibir tersebut.

CUP

Hanya menempel, jujur saja, Namjoon sebenarnya ingin dari sekedar menempel, namun kewarasannya masih mendominasi otaknya. Jadi ia hanya menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir tipis Yoongi. Kecupannya berakhir dengan Namjoon yang menjilat bibir Yoongi dan mengakibatkan desahan keluar dari bibir yang baru saja ia klaim *kembali*.

Setelah selesai dengan acara memonopoli Yoongi, ia melirik ke arah jam weker yang berada di meja nakas disebelah ranjang miliknya, jarum pendek menunjukkan angka 10 sementara jarum panjang jatuh di angka 6, itu berarti sekarang telah larut malam.

Ia menyamankan posisinya tepat disebelah Yoongi. Posisi Yoongi tengah membelakangi Namjoon, membuat Namjoon tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Namjoon melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Yoongi lalu menarik pelan tubuh Yoongi agar lebih merapat padanya.

Kini dada milik Namjoon menempel pada punggung Yoongi. Rasa hangat dari dada Namjoon membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman dan semakin merapat ke Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum simpul melihat pergerakan pemuda mungil yang berada dipelukannya sekarang. Yoongi dengan mata terbuka dan mata terpejam sangatlah berbeda, batin Namjoon.

Namjoon menarik selimut, menyelimuti Yoongi dan juga dirinya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, meyusul Yoongi yang sudah lebih dulu pergi ke dunia mimpi. Pada akhirnya mereka tidur dalam posisi yang cukup dekat dengan dada milik Namjoon yang menempel pada punggung milik Yoongi.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Sang mentari kembali muncul, menandakan sudah pagi. Terlihat seorang pemuda manis yang tengah tertidur sedikit merasa terganggu karena sinar milik sang mentari masuk melalui celah-celah gorden kamar milik atasan pemuda tersebut.

Dengan berat hati, dia mulai membuka matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya lalu mengucek pelan matanya. Hahh berapa lama aku tidur, pikirnya.

Pemuda manis yang biasa dipanggil Yoongi itu terlihat bingung, dia baru sadar tidak berada dikamarnya. Langit-langit kamar, juga aroma di kamar itu bukan milik kamarnya. Ya Tuhan, dia baru ingat semalam dia akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan di apartment milik atasannya itu.

Dirinya hendak bangkit, tetapi terhenti ketika dirinya merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya. Yoongi mendelik horror, pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi kepala cantiknya itu. Yoongi berbalik ke belakang yang langsung disuguhi pemandangan atasannya yang sedang tidur itu.

Tampan, batin Yoongi terpana. Yoongi terdiam cukup lama memandang wajah Namjoon, dirinya hampir saja lepas kendali jika saja Namjoon tidak membuka suaranya.

"Aku tahu aku menawan." Itulah yang menyadarkan Yoongi. Namjoon berucap masih dengan mata terpejam dan lengan yang masih melingkar pada pinggang milik Yoongi. Yoongi tentu saja terkejut.

"YA!" Yoongi mengambil bantal yang digunakannya untuk tidur lalu memukul Namjoon dengan bantal itu. Namjoon membuka mata dan menahan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Yoongi.

"Ya, ya, tenanglah!" Ujar Namjoon menahan tangan Yoongi yang hendak memukulnya lagi. Yoongi terlihat terengah karena mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk memukul Namjoon.

"Seharusnya aku tidak percaya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Tanya Yoongi galak.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Namjoon sambil merubah posisinya dari rebahan menjadi duduk yang otomatis membuat selimut yang mereka gunakan hanya menutupi pinggang kebawah milik Namjoon, mengekspos dada sexy milik Namjoon.

Awalnya Yoongi terpesona tetapi tak lama kemudian ia menjadi panik, pikiran buruk semakin memenuhi kepalanya. Yoongi sudah kembali siap untuk memukul Namjoon, tetapi usahanya gagal karena Namjoon lebih cepat darinya. Namjoon sudah menahannya duluan.

"Tenang dulu nona Min, ah tidak sebentar lagi akan menjadi nyonya Kim." Ujar Namjoon santai. Yoongi ingin kembali protes tetapi sudah dihentikan duluan *lagi* oleh Namjoon dengan kecupan ringan di bibir Yoongi. Yoongi diam membatu.

"Kau hanya salah paham. Kita hanya tidur bersama, tidak lebih." Ujar Namjoon.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu?" Tanya Yoongi heran.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika memakai atasan. Sebenarnya aku sudah pakai, tetapi kulepas lagi karena tidak bisa tidur. Lagian kenapa harus panik, kau kan berpakaian lengkap." Ucap Namjoon sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dirinya tahu sebentar lagi Yoongi pasti akan berteriak lagi.

Mendengar ucapan Namjoon otomatis membuat Yoongi menatap tubuhnya sendiri, memeriksa keadaannya. Dirinya sudah berganti memakai piyama kebesaran milik Namjoon. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini kecuali dirinya dan Namjoon, itu artinya…

"YA KIM NAMJOON!" Seru Yoongi dengan keras. Sedangkan Namjoon malah terkekeh didalam kamar mandi.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 ketika Namjoon telah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Ketika dirinya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, Yoongi sudah menunggu didepan pintu kamar mandi itu dengan melipat kedua tangannya, ingin mengomeli Namjoon.

Tetapi niatnya hilang begitu saja ketika melihat Namjoon yang hanya berbalut handuk kecil dari sebatas pinggang, menutupi aset berharga miliknya dengan rambut basah yang masih mengalirkan bulir-bulir air.

Yoongi menjadi gugup, segera saja dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Namjoon yang memperhatikan gerak gerik Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Pemuda didepannya ini sungguh menarik.

Sekelebat ide jahil muncul di pikiran Namjoon, tanpa membuang-buang waktu ia segera mewujudkan idenya.

"Kau mau mandi bukan?" Tanyanya mubazir.

"I-iya." Suara Yoongi mendadak bergetar. Fuck, umpatnya dalam hati.

Mendengar suara Yoongi yang bergetar, Namjoon semakin semangat untuk menjahili pemuda yang menarik hatinya ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yoongi. Satu langkah maju, dua langkah mundur. Itulah kegiatan kedua sejoli sama jenis kelamin tersebut.

SKAK!

Punggung Yoongi menabrak dinding kamar Namjoon, Yoongi menelan ludahnya. Wajah mereka dekat, sangat dekat. Tangan Yoongi telah memegang bisep Namjoon untuk menahan desakan lebih lanjut.

"A-apa mau mu?" Walau dengan suara yang gugup Yoongi tetap memasang wajah galaknya yang sebenarnya malah membuat inner Namjoon menari-nari ala Hawaiian.

"Mau ku? Kau tanya apa mau ku?" Namjoon membeo. Yoongi pun mengangguk cepat agar kegugupannya tidak terlihat oleh sang atasan.

"Ini mau ku." Balas Namjoon kemudian mengendus rahang tegas milik Yoongi. Geli, itulah yang Yoongi rasakan. Hidung Namjoon menyusuri rahangnya dan perlahan-lahan turun ke lehernya.

"Engghhh~" Desah Yoongi tak tertahankan. Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi tidak mendesah, saat leher jenjangnya diendus, dijilat kemudian diemut dan digigit kecil oleh atasannya, belum lagi sensasi dari CO2 yang keluar dari hidung atasannya membuatnya semakin menggila.

"Sssttopphhh" Pinta Yoongi berhenti, alih-alih mendengarkannya, Namjoon malah semakin gencar untuk melanjutkan acaranya. Namjoon tahu Yoongi sedang dalam keadaan berbohong.

Bibirnya saja yang memerintahkan untuk berhenti namun cengkeramannya pada bisep Namjoon semakin mengerat dan apa itu? Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Akses bebas untuk Namjoon sebebas jalan tol yang sering ia lewati.

Namjoon semakin terbawa, setelah menggigit kecil Namjoon segera mengisap leher itu dengan kuat. Rintihan kesakitan dan juga kenikmatan keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

Setelah Namjoon selesai meninggalkan corak berwarna merah di leher putih Namjoon, Namjoon mengecup bibir Yoongi sebentar kemudian beralih ke lemari pakaiannya. Yoongi yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mematung di tempat. Blank, itulah yang Yoongi alami.

"Hey Yoongi, kau sampai kapan akan mematung terus? Bahkan aku telah selesai memakai baju ku." Tegur Namjoon.

"Eh?" Yoongi tersadar dari acara mematung dan melamunnya.

"Apakah kau mau aku mandikan? Ah ayo, aku mau." Kata Namjoon sembari melipat kemejanya. Melihat itu, dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia melemparkan deathglarenya kepada atasannya.

"Bermimpi lah!" Seru Yoongi sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ho? Bahkan melihat tubuh telanjang mu pun aku sudah pernah Yoongi." Ujarnya sambil menaikkan suaranya.

"F*CK YOU!" Umpat Yoongi dari kamar mandi. Namjoon? Jangan tanya lagi, ia merasa sangat senang, mungkin ke depannya Namjoon harus membuat Yoongi lembur agar ia menginap di apartemen Namjoon.

Langkah Yoongi terhenti kala ia melihat cermin di kamar mandi tersebut. Ia mengucek matanya.

"Ah tidak, aku pasti salah lihat." Inner Yoongi berbicara. Namun sayangnya, ia tidak salah lihat. Ya, ia kini sedang memastikan tanda merah yang ada di lehernya. Setelah beberapa menit melihat dan memastikan, suara Yoongi pun kembali terdengar.

"AAAA SIALAN KAU KIM NAMJOON. DASAR CABUL!" Namjoon hanya meringis dan juga terkekeh mendengarnya.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Mereka sampai di gedung perusahaan dalam keadaan sangat telat. Namjoon memasuki gedung perusahaan milik ayahnya diikuti oleh Yoongi di belakangnya. Banyak karyawan yang memandang aneh pada mereka, ah, lebih tepatnya memandang aneh ke Yoongi.

Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh. Namun apabila diteliti lebih lagi, sebenarnya mereka menatap aneh atas syal yang bertengger di leher Yoongi. Yoongi yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum canggung dan merutuki atasannya itu, dalam hati tentunya.

Bagaimana tidak berpasang-pasang mata tidak menatapnya dengan heran. Mengapa ada syal yang bertengger di leher sekretaris baru tersebut? Apalagi selama ini Yoongi dikenal sebagai orang yang berpakaian modis namun tetap simpel.

Ini adalah musim panas pastinya orang orang akan memilih menggunakan pakaian yang berbahan tipis agar mereka tidak kepanasan. Hey? Apakah Yoongi lupa sekarang musim apa? Sederet pertanyaan muncul di benak para karyawan lain, termasuk Hoseok, sahabat Yoongi.

Hoseok memutuskan untuk berjalan disebelah Yoongi.

"Ya, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hoseok dengan volume berbisik, takut jika atasan yang berada didepannya ini mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Sebelum Yoongi menjawab, Namjoon membalikkan badannya, membuat Hoseok tersenyum canggung lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Min Yoongi, cepatlah." Perintah Namjoon, suaranya terdengar tegas. Yoongi memberi tatapan 'akan kuceritakan nanti' yang tentu saja dimengerti oleh Hoseok karena Yoongi sering mengeluarkan tatapan itu akhir-akhir ini.

Yoongi mempercepat langkah kakinya, mencoba mengimbangi langkah lebar milik Namjoon. Kini mereka telah sampai didalam lift, hanya ada mereka berdua. Mereka sama-sama diam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hey.." Panggil Namjoon pelan. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan pada Namjoon menatapnya bingung. Namjoon tetap diam, hanya memandang dalam wajah manis milik Yoongi. Yoongi terlihat salah tingkah dan kembali menatap lantai lift yang terbalut oleh karpet merah itu.

Tak lama setelah itu mereka telah sampai dilantai 15, tempat dimana ruang kerja Namjoon berada. Yoongi langsung saja membuka syal nya saat sampai diruangan milik Namjoon, dirinya merasa kepanasan dengan syal itu.

Sedangkan Namjoon langsung saja duduk di meja kerjanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Yoongi sedikit heran, kenapa atasannya itu yang biasanya hobi menggodanya menjadi diam seperti ini. Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya lalu ikut membuka lembar kerjanya.

Keduanya fokus ke pekerjaan masing-masing sampai akhirnya seseorang masuk tanpa izin. Namjoon baru saja ingin memberikan tatapan mematikannya kepada sosok yang dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya, tetapi diurungkan karena sosok itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Yoongi segera berdiri dari duduknya saat tahu sosok itu adalah pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja lalu membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat. Sang Presdir tersenyum melihat Yoongi lalu menepuk pelan pundak Yoongi.

Senyumannya lebih terkembang lagi ketika melihat sebuah tanda merah yang bertengger di leher putih milik Yoongi. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa pembuat tanda merah itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan anaknya, Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon ikut berdiri ketika ayahnya semakin dekat kepada meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa appa?" Tanya Namjoon heran. Appanya ini menjadi sering sekali mengunjunginya saat dia dipindahkan bertugas di Seoul.

"Tidak, appa hanya bosan saja." Jawab ayahnya.

"Apa appa tidak ada pekerjaan lain? Aku tidak bisa menemanimu appa, pekerjaan kami menumpuk." Ujar Namjoon dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Tidak apa, kerjakan saja kesibukanmu. Sebentar lagi appa akan pergi." Ucap ayahnya membuat Namjoon tersenyum lalu kembali duduk untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana harimu bekerja disini?" Ayahnya bertanya.

"Ya lumayan, mungkin belum terbiasa saja appa." Ujar Namjoon, pandangannya terfokus kepada pekerjaannya. Alih-alih mengerjakan pekerjaan, Yoongi ikut mendengar percakapan antara ayah dan anak itu.

"Sebentar lagi juga akan terbiasa, apalagi ditemani sekretaris manis seperti itu kan." Ujar ayahnya dengan nada jahil, membuat Namjoon tertawa kecil. Sedangkan kegiatan Yoongi terhenti sebentar ketika mendengarnya.

Pipinya terasa panas, padahal dia sering dipuji manis, tetapi kenapa baru kali ini dia tersemu merah begitu? Apa Yoongi jatuh cinta kepada appanya Namjoon? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Yoongi merasa seperti dipuji oleh mertua sendiri, lalu juga tawa pelan milik Namjoon, seakaan bangga memiliki istri semanis Yoongi.

Yoongi menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, membuyarkan semua pikiran yang Yoongi anggap konyol itu. Sadarlah Yoongi, batin Yoongi.

Tanpa disadari oleh Yoongi, Namjoon menatapnya saat appanya berkata seperti itu. Namjoon melihat rona merah itu meskipun dari jauh, salahkan saja kulit Yoongi yang kelewat putih itu. Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Namjoon.

"Yasudah appa akan kembali dulu. Jangan buat sesuatu yang meninggalkan bekas, pintar-pintarlah menandai di tempat yang tidak akan dilihat orang lain." Ucap ayahnya dengan senyum jahilnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ucapan terakhir itu membuat Yoongi semakin malu, ternyata tanda itu terlihat oleh Presdir. Yoongi melemparkan deathglare kepada Namjoon yang dengan santai kembali fokus kepada laptopnya.

"Ya, ini semua karenamu, dasar cabul." Ujar Yoongi dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Namjoon menatapnya sekilas.

"Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahku, kau juga tidak menolak kan. Mulutmu mengatakan stop tetapi tubuhmu tidak." Ucap Namjoon dengan seringaian mesum. Yoongi terdiam, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menjambak atasannya itu.

Namjoon melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu. "Sebentar lagi akan ada meeting, segera siap-siap. Setelah meeting kita akan makan siang." Ucap Namjoon yang langsung saja diiyakan oleh Yoongi. Yoongi segera mengumpulkan berkas-berkas penting untuk meeting nanti.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Meeting berjalan lancar, senyum Namjoon terkembang, Yoongi juga ikut senang dengan keberhasilan meeting kali ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya Yoongi kembali terpesona dengan Namjoon, cara Namjoon mengikat klien.

Karena keberhasilan ini, Namjoon mentraktir Yoongi di sebuah café dengan ruangan vvip, sehingga sekarang hanya ada Yoongi dan Namjoon yang duduk berdampingan.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Suara Namjoon membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Yoongi, membuatnya sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang Namjoon katakana tadi.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Ulang Namjoon lagi.

"Terserah saja, aku akan makan apapun." Jawab Yoongi dengan menatap Namjoon.

"Bagaimana kalau mulut lubang mu memakan milikku?" Namjoon mulai menggoda Yoongi dengan berbisik tepat ditelinga Yoongi.

"Mati saja kau!" Seru Yoongi, tak habis pikir mengapa atasannya itu senang sekali menggodanya. Wajahnya semerah tomat sekarang. Yoongi segera mengambil selembar menu yang ada disana lalu mengipas-ngipaskan ke wajahnya, rasanya panas sekali.

Namjoon tersenyum mesum sebelum memanggil waiter yang ada di café itu. Namjoon memesan makanan untuknya dan juga untuk Yoongi tentunya. Sembari menunggu pesanan, mereka hanya terdiam saja.

Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin Yoongi bicarakan untuk lebih dekat dengan atasannya, tetapi karena perkataan Namjoon tadi sudah merusak moodnya, dia tidak jadi membicarakannya.

"Tempat asalmu dari mana?" Tanya Namjoon memecah keheningan.

"Daegu." Ucap Yoongi singkat, sedangkan Namjoon mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau dekat juga ya dengan appa mu." Ucap Yoongi membuat Namjoon menatapnya.

"Ya begitulah. Kami memang dekat tetapi tidak begitu sering bertemu karena pekerjaan." Ucap Namjoon. Yoongi tersenyum kecil, tiba-tiba dia rindu kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Setidaknya kalian masih bisa bertemu. Aku hanya bisa pulang ke Daegu saat tahun baru." Ucap Yoongi dengan suara pelan. Namjoon menatapnya lekat.

"Kau rindu pada orang tuamu?" Tanya Namjoon yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu besok kita pergi ke Daegu." Ucapan Namjoon membuat Yoongi kaget.

"Hah? Ke Daegu? Besok?" Tanya Yoongi meyakinkan.

"Ya, tidak ada meeting sampai minggu depan kan? Bawa saja semua pekerjaannya kesana, kita kerjakan disana sekalian menjenguk orang tua mu." Yoongi tersenyum senang mendengar itu, dia akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya besok.

"Tapi apa tidak masalah?" Tanya Yoongi meyakinkan untuk terakhir kalinya. Dirinya takut pekerjaan Namjoon nantinya terganggu. Namjoon menganggu pasti, memuat senyum Yoongi semakin manis dan Yoongi tiba-tiba menerjang Namjoon dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, membiarkan Yoongi memeluknya erat. Tangannya tanpa sadar naik keatas kepala Yoongi, mengelus surai blonde milik Yoongi. Yoongi membayangkan hari-hari menyenangkan di Daegu nanti, bersama Namjoon.

TBC

Hola kembali lagi dengan Kim Family ch3 wahh lama ya update kali ini.  
Ya karena saya sibuk dan juga sering stuck jadinya lama, jadi ya kai panjangkan sedikit dari biasanya :'D  
Terima kasih kepada kak author disini (nama disamarkan/?) yang sudah membantu pas lagi stuck dan terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karya kami, terima kasih juga kepada reader yang sudah review dan favorit karya-karya kami.  
Untuk Kikaka tercinta maaf dear FF nya masih kami kerjakan dan belum siap, tetapi kami akan berusaha agar cepat selesai dan tidak mengecewakan nantinya :'3  
Jika ingin request FF boleh saja melalui PM, review atau DM dari IG sugamon9394 (sekalian promosi)  
Sekian, sampai bertemu lagi di FF berikutnya :3

 **Last, mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Kim Family**

 **Rated : M (for this chapter)**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love, Mature content**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi mulai sadar dengan posisinya. Segera saja dia menjauh dari Namjoon dan berdeham sebentar, berusaha mengurangi rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri mereka. Yoongi merasakan pipinya memanas dengan perlakuannya yang reflek itu.

Dasar bodoh, batin Yoongi mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya duduk tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan milik Namjoon.

15 menit mereka habiskan dalam keheningan, fokus terhadap makanan masing-masing. Dentingan antara sendok dan garpu terhadap piringlah yang menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruangan itu. Yoongi masih merasa malu dan canggung dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi, tidak berani menatap Namjoon.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan acara makan mereka, Namjoon memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor mengambil berkas penting lalu menuju apartemen sederhana milik Yoongi untuk menyusun barang-barang yang hendak dibawa oleh Yoongi nanti. Tentu saja langsung disetujui oleh Yoongi dengan semangat yang mengebu-ngebu.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Dan disinilah mereka, berada didepan gedung apartemen sederhana milik Yoongi. Namjoon meneliti bangunan lama itu dengan teliti.

"Ya ya apartemenku memang tidak mewah seperti milikmu." Ujar Yoongi saat melihat Namjoon meneliti bangunan itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku melihat-lihat bukan untuk mengatakan kalau apartemenmu sederhana atau apapun lah seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku sedang melihat-lihat struktur bangunan dari apartemen ini. Ku rasa apartemen ini dibangun dari bahan yang kuat. Kalau ku lihat, bangunan ini sudah cukup lama tapi masih kokoh." Jelas Namjoon agar Yoongi tidak salah paham.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yoongi memastikan.

"Hmm apa aku pernah bohong? Perusahaan appa ku juga ada yang bergerak di bidang pembangunan Yoongi." Tambah Namjoon. Namjoon memegang dan juga mengetuk kecil dinding apartemen milik Yoongi.

Voila!

Dia takjub, bangunan ini benar-benar dibangun dengan perencanaan yang bagus.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mengagumi apartemen tersebut, Namjoon mengedarkan fokusnya ke isi apartemen Yoongi. Kembali ia takjub, walaupun apartemen ini terbilang lebih kecil dibandingkan apartemennya tapi ini dikategorikan sangat bersih dan rapi dibandingkan apartemen miliknya.

"Apartemenmu rapi dan bersih, kau suka membersihkannya?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Ya, menurutmu siapa yang akan membersihkannya?" Tanya Yoongi balik.

"Santai saja istriku, aku hanya bertanya." mendengar Namjoon memanggilnya dengan kata istri ku membuat Yoongi memerah kembali, rasanya satu hari ini ia sudah bosan merasakan pipinya yang bersemu.

"Kau duduk lah dulu, apakah kau mau minum sesuatu?" Tawar Yoongi.

"Sesuatu? Ah aku hanya ingin makan." Balas Namjoon. Dahi Yoongi menyerit heran, pasalnya baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka menyelesaikan makan siang mereka.

"Kau yakin? Bukannya kita baru saja makan siang?" Tanya Yoongi memastikan.

"Aku yakin, aku ingin memakanmu Yoongi, memakanmu hingga kau tak bisa berjalan sampai berhari-hari." Balasnya dengan nada sing a song yang membuat Yoongi merinding dan juga mual-mual seketika.

"Dasar pria cabul! Sudahlah sampai mati pun kau tak akan selesai jika aku membalasnya, sebaiknya aku menyiapkan pakaianku." Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sadar Namjoon mengekorinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Aku hanya mau melihat kamarmu dan mencuri beberapa underwear mu mungkin." Saat ini Yoongi melihat wajah Namjoon seperti om om pedofil yang punya ketertarikan seksual dengan barang-barang tertentu.

Menyeramkan, pikirnya. Yoongi pun melanjutkan acara packingnya. Melihat itu Namjoon mengernyit aneh, tidak biasanya sekretaris kesayangannya ini tidak membalas ucapannya yang berbau mesum itu.

"Tumben kau tidak membalas ucapanku? Dan tidak melarangku untuk mengikutimu."

"Untuk apa? Aku marah pun kau tak akan menyudahinya, ku larang pun kau tetap akan mengikuti ku." Jelas Yoongi yang sibuk dengan acara packingnya. Ruangan itu hening karena Yoongi sibuk mengemasi barangnya dan Namjoon yang asik melihat Yoongi dari atas tempat tidurnya.

15 menit berlalu dan Yoongi telah selesai mengemasi barangnya, ia bingung kenapa sedari tadi rasanya hening sekali, tidak biasanya atasannya itu membiarkan Yoongi hidup tanpa celotehan mesumnya.

Penasaran, Yoongi berbalik dan melihat kearah tempat tidurnya. Mau tak mau Yoongi tersenyum melihat atasannya tersebut yang tengah tidur di ranjangnya. Wajah atasannya terlihat lebih tampan apabila tidak sedang menyeringai atau sedang menggodanya, polos, seperti wajah anak-anak.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati sang atasannya, ia mengelus surai bergaya Mohawk tersebut kemudian melepas jas kerja Namjoon dengan perlahan, takut akan mengganggu tidur sang atasan.

Setelahnya, ia memilih untuk membersihkan diri. Sejujurnya ia tak tahu, kenapa satu hari ini ia begitu gerah padahal kalau ia pikir ia selalu berada di ruangan yang memakai AC.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk menutupi pinggang sampai lututnya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa membawa pakaian ganti, apalagi ada Namjoon, atasannya yang kadar mesumnya tak sealim wajahnya.

Untungnya sang atasan sedang tertidur, dengan mengendap-endap ia keluar dari kamar mandi sekalian untuk memastikan bahwa sang atasannya masih tertidur. Aman, atasannya sedang berkelana di dunia mimpi.

Sesegara mungkin ia mengganti pakaiannya, saat akan memakai bajunya-ia telah memakai celana nike pendek- entah kenapa ia ingin melihat wajah Namjoon, ia pun berbalik. Mata Yoongi membelalak sempurna.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BASTARD!" Teriak Yoongi saat melihat Namjoon tengah duduk bersila di atas kasurnya sambil bersedekap dan jangan lupakan seringaiannya yang sangat dikutuk oleh Yoongi. Dengan segera Yoongi melempar pakaiannya bertubi-tubi kearah Namjoon yang tentunya membuat Namjoon kesusahan.

"Hey nona, tolong jangan beringas, aku hanya melihat tubuh telanjangmu, bukan memperkosamu." Jelas Namjoon. Serangan Yoongi berhenti namun digantikan wajah Yoongi yang semakin menghoror.

"Apa katamu? Tubuh telanjangku?" Tanya Yoongi horror.

"Ya, tubuh telanjangmu dan juga pastinya adegan saat dimana kau melepaskan handukmu dengan sensual." Namjoon menjelaskannya dengan santai masih lengkap dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

Yoongi makin kalap dan segera menerjang Namjoon. Persetan dengan ranjangnya yang akan jebol, saat ini ia harus membalas perlakuan cabul Namjoon.

"Hey, tenanglah." Kini Namjoon terlentang dengan Yoongi duduk di perutnya sambil menjambak kuat rambut Mohawk Namjoon.

"Yoongi, aww ini astagah Yoongi rambutku, aww sakit aissh."

" Biarkan saja, mati kau bocah cabul." Serang Yoongi brutal. Tak tahan dengan jambakan Yoongi, Namjoon segera memegang kedua lengan Yoongi untuk menghentikan serangannya. Serangan Yoongi terhenti, ia gugup setelah menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka berdua.

"Yoongi, kau tahu bagaimana posisi kita saat ini?" Tanya Namjoon dengan suara husky miliknya. Alih-alih menjawab, Yoongi justru semakin pucat, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Dan kau juga pernah ku peringatkan bukan? Tentang kejadian-kejadian yang mungkin tidak sengaja aku lakukan." Yoongi menelan ludahnya dengan pahit. Tuhan, tolong aku, aku masih ingin perjaka, batinnya meraung.

"Dan juga saat ini kau hanya memakai celana pendek sebagai perlindungan atas dirimu." Dengan jahil Namjoon mengelus punggung telanjang Yoongi. Yoongi bergetar dibuatnya.

BLAM

Sedetik kemudian, Yoongi telah berada dibawah kungkungan Namjoon. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Yoongi dengan fokus gugupnya sementara Namjoon dengan fokus tajamnya, mampu membuat Yoongi lemas tak berdaya.

Saat ini posisi mereka berdua seperti singa jantan yang sedang menangkap seekor rusa. Wajah Namjoon mendekat, Yoongi terkesiap. Yoongi menutup matanya saat wajah Namjoon menjadi sangat dekat. Ia pasrah kalau bibirnya akan ditawan kembali oleh makhluk tampan berstatus atasannya.

Lama Yoongi menunggu, bibirnya tak kunjung juga bertemu dengan bibir tebal atasannya. Yang ada malah suara *yang ia yakini dari atasannya* seperti menahan tawa.

Saat Yoongi membuka matanya, tawa Namjoon tak tertahan. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat Yoongi merasa malu juga kesal. Setelah puas dengan tertawanya, Namjoon mengusap setetes air mata yang berada di pelupuk matanya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menggoda Yoongi lebih lanjut, namun ia urungkan saat Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau mempermainkanku." Ujar Yoongi dengan suara seraknya. Ia tidak tahu tapi entah mengapa seperti ada yang menohok hatinya.

"Kau menyebalkan Namjoon." Lanjut Yoongi yang kemudian beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Tepat sebelum kakinya menginjak lantai, tangannya ditarik keras oleh Namjoon yang berakibat badannya menimpah badan Namjoon.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengerjaimu." Yoongi hanya diam. Namjoon mulai frustasi. Diamnya Yoongi lebih mengerikan dibandingkan umpatan Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Yoongi pelan.

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk mempermainkanmu." Jelas Namjoon.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Tanya Yoongi kepada Namjoon.

"Oh? O-oke, silahkan." Yoongi memeluk Namjoon erat, sesekali air mata Yoongi membasahi kemeja milik Namjoon. Namjoon hanya bisa mengusap punggung telanjang Yoongi. Siang itu mereka habiskan dalam keheningan dan diakhiri dengan berkelana di dunia mimpi mereka dengan posisi Namjoon yang mendekap Yoongi.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Namjoon sedikit kesusahan membuka matanya, matanya terasa sedikit perih. Keadaan kamar Yoongi mulai gelap karena malam telah datang. Yoongi sudah tidak berada dikamarnya. Mata Namjoon mencari-cari jam yang berada di kamar itu. Jam 8, batin Namjoon.

Perlahan ia beranjak duduk di kasur milik Yoongi, mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan sehabis bangun tidur. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar milik Yoongi.

Baru saja ia melangkah keluar, aroma makanan menyapa indra penciumannya. Bau itu berasal dari dapur. Namjoon berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang tampak sibuk dengan masakannya itu. Namjoon memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, membuat Yoongi sedikit tersentak.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya sebentar, tidak berkata apa-apa dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya, membiarkan Namjoon pada posisinya. Sebenarnya Namjoon sedikit bingung kenapa Yoongi menjadi diam seperti ini. Apa karena kejadian tadi? Namjoon menumpukan dagunya pada bahu milik Yoongi.

"Sedang memasak apa?" Namjoon bertanya masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Memasak sup." Jawab Yoongi dengan singkat. Namjoon meruntuki dirinya, demi apapun dia lebih suka Yoongi yang berteriak, mengumpat, daripada diam seperti ini. Namjoon masih saja sibuk dengan pemikirannya sampai Yoongi membuka suara.

"Sup nya belum matang, mandilah dulu lalu makan." Ucap Yoongi yang masih saja fokus mengaduk sup yang sedang dimasaknya. Namjoon mengangguk mengerti. Sebelum pergi dari tempatnya, Namjoon mengecup ringan pipi Yoongi.

Setelah Namjoon pergi, adukkan Yoongi pada supnya terhenti. Dirinya berpikir, Namjoon dan dirinya seperti sepasang pasangan suami istri muda yang bahagia. Pipinya merona dan senyum kecil tercipta di wajah manisnya.

Tetapi perlahan senyumnya pudar, menjadi tatapan sendu. Tidak tidak, dia tidak boleh membawa perasaannya dalam hal ini, atasannya itu memang suka menggodanya, tentu saja dengan yang lain juga seperti apa yang didengarnya dari Hoseok.

Hoseok pernah mengatakan padanya ternyata kekasihnya itu sepupu dari Namjoon sehingga kekasih Hoseok mengenal Namjoon dengan baik. Dulunya Namjoon bersekolah di New Zealand, tentu saja merubah gaya hidupnya. Salah satunya bergonta-ganti pasangan, itu menjadi kekhawatiran Yoongi sekarang. Yoongi takut jika perasaannya terbawa oleh arus permainan Namjoon.

Tanpa terasa air mata Yoongi mengalir pelan menghiasi pipinya. Segera saja diseka oleh Yoongi sebelum Namjoon melihatnya. Dirinya kembali mengaduk sup yang sudah matang, mematikan kompornya lalu dengan perlahan mengangkat wadah yang berisi sup menuju meja tempat biasa ia makan.

Namjoon yang sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya memandang Yoongi dari jauh. Namjoon tahu bahwa Yoongi sedang menangis. Walaupun ia hanya melihat dari belakang, namun Namjoon tahu Yoongi tengah menyeka air matanya.

Lidahnya kelu ,ingin bertanya mengapa Yoongi menangis, tapi niatnya ia urungkan. Mungkin saat ini Yoongi sedang butuh ketenangan.

Saat Yoongi menuju meja makan, Namjoon segera memasang tampang tidak tahu dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Ia menuju ke meja makan saat Yoongi menawari untuk bergabung. Namjoon dan Yoongi makan dalam keadaan hening.

Jujur saja ini sangat menyiksa Namjoon, keheningan ini bukan seperti keheningan saat makan, tapi keheningan yang disertai suasana canggung, setidaknya itu yang Namjoon rasakan.

"Nanti setelah makan, kita ke apartemenku." Ucap Namjoon yang berusaha mencairkan suasana. Yoongi menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku harus menyiapkan barang-barangku juga." Ujar Namjoon menjelaskan. Yoongi mengangguk mengerti lalu melanjutkan acara makannya. Usaha Namjoon gagal mencairkan suasana. Mungkin Namjoon harus sedikit bersabar untuk menanyakan hal ini.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Mereka telah sampai di apartemen milik Namjoon. Selama perjalanan, Yoongi hanya terdiam, terlihat melamun. Sesekali Namjoon melirik Yoongi, membuat Namjoon meringis dalam hati dengan keadaan Yoongi.

Namjoon memarkirkan mobilnya lalu keluar diikuti oleh Yoongi menuju ke tempat tinggal Namjoon. Namjoon membuka pintu apartemen miliknya, mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk masuk. Yoongi yang dipersilahkan masuk, melangkahkan kakinya ke apartemen yang tak asing lagi baginya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk milik Namjoon. Namjoon hanya melihatinya. Tahu bahwa Namjoon sedang memperhatikannya, Yoongi buka suara.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau duduk disitu?"

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Boleh saja, tapi saat ini kau harus membantuku mengemaskan barang-barangku." Paksa Namjoon kemudian menarik tangan Yoongi. Yoongi pun hanya bisa pasrah ditarik menuju kamar Namjoon.

Namjoon mengeluarkan tasnya, sedangkan Yoongi menatapnya bingung.

"Apa saja yang ingin dibawa?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Pakaian, berkas penting, laptop." Jawab Namjoon. Yoongi mengangguk mengerti lalu membuka lemari pakaian milik Namjoon, memilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuk Namjoon saat berada di Daegu nanti.

Sedangkan Namjoon dengan santainya duduk diatas kasurnya, menatap Yoongi yang sedang merapikan barang bawaan Namjoon. Sungguh istri idaman, batin Namjoon.

Yoongi sedikit merona ketika menyiapkan pakaian dalam milik Namjoon sedangkan Namjoon terkekeh pelan melihat Yoongi yang merona.

Setelah selesai dengan pakaian, Yoongi beralih menyiapkan perlengkapan kerja milik Namjoon. Yoongi mengumpulkan berkas-berkas milik Namjoon dan juga laptop lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Yoongi.." Panggil Namjoon pelan membuat Yoongi menoleh kepadanya.

"Kemarilah~" Sambung Namjoon memerintah Yoongi untuk mendekatinya. Yoongi merasa ragu, tetapi ketika melihat tatapan Namjoon, dia tidak bisa menolak. Dengan berat hati Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Namjoon.

Setelah Yoongi dekat dengan Namjoon, Namjoon segera mengaitkan tangannya pada pinggang milik Yoongi dan menarik Yoongi duduk di pangkuannya. Tentu saja Yoongi merasa terkejut, sekarang ia sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Namjoon berbisik dari belakang Yoongi tepat ditelinga pemuda manis itu, membuat Yoongi merasa kegelian karena napas milik Namjoon menerpa telinganya. Yoongi membalikkan badan menjadi menghadap Namjoon, masih berada didalam pangkuat Namjoon.

"Aku? Memangnya ada apa denganku?" Tanya Yoongi pura-pura tidak tahu dengan maksud Namjoon.

"Jangan berbohong Yoongi." Desak Namjoon.

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?" Elak Yoongi.

"Aku melihatmu menangis saat kau memasak sup tadi." Pancing Namjoon. Sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Namjoon tapi sebelumnya ia yakin Namjoon tahu bahwa ia menangis.

"Kau pasti salah lihat, buat apa aku menangis?" Lagi-lagi Yoongi mengelak.

"Cerita saja padaku Yoongi, aku akan siap mendengarkan masalahmu." Tawar Namjoon pada akhirnya. Yoongi terkekeh kecil.

"Kau ini, ada-ada saja, mengapa memaksaku untuk menceritakan hal yang aku saja tidak tahu, sudahlah, aku masih harus membereskan barang-barangmu." Yoongi turun dari pangkuan Namjoon dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi yang berada pada kamar Namjoon.

Tatapan Yoongi berubah menjadi sendu dikala badannya membelakangi Namjoon. Apa yang harus ku ceritakan padamu, jika kau adalah objek dari semua ini, kau bodoh Yoongi, sesalnya dalam hati. Dengan langkah yang lemas dan juga mata yang berkaca-kaca ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil peralatan mandi Namjoon.

Sementara Namjoon hanya bisa menghela napas frustasi. Yoongi yang menangis tidak masuk ke dalam daftar hal-hal yang ingin dia lihat.

Susana di ruangan tersebut sangat canggung, padahal saat pertama kali mereka bertemu secara face to face tidaklah seperti ini. Namjoon yang mencoba mencari topik untuk memecahkan keheningan dan Yoongi yang hanya diam saja.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengganti bajumu Yoongi? Ini sudah memasuki waktu untuk tidur." Tanya Namjoon yang melihat ke arah jam weker di kamarnya. Sementara Yoongi hanya diam saja dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Melihat itu otomatis Namjooon khawatir, ia menggerakkan tangannya di depan Yoongi, namun Yoongi masih tetap tidak sadar. Apakah di apartemen ini ada hantu? Kalaupun ada, mengapa hantu tersebut tidak sadar diri? Mencari tubuh yang terlalu menawan, batin Namjoon yang mulai melantur.

"Yoongi? Hey? Manis? Nyonya Kim?" Namjoon masih mencoba menyadarkan Yoongi, namun tetap nihil. Ide bejat mampir seiring angin dingin yang tiba-tiba numpang eksis, Namjoon mengecup bibir Yoongi dengan cepat.

GOTCHA

Berhasil. Yoonginya ternyata tidak kemasukan hantu yang tidak sadar diri-menurut Namjoon-.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sentak Yoongi. Sementara pelaku percabulan-menurut Yoongi, namun menurut Namjoon, ia adalah pahlawan atas pencegahan Yoongi kerasukan hantu- hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan polos yang menurut Yoongi mengesalkan.

"Aku hanya menyadarkanmu, kau terlihat melamun, aku telah memanggilmu berulang kali, namun kau tetap tak mendengarkannya, jadi kuputuskan saja menggunakan cara yang menurutku sangat ampuh." Namjoon berucap dengan kalem. Yoongi hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Sudahlah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk tidur Yoongi, apa kau ingin tetap menggunakan pakaianmu itu? Kau bisa menggantinya dengan piyama." Namjoon mengingatkannya. Yoongi pun tersadar dan kemudian beranjak dari ranjang Namjoon.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Namjoon.

"HUH? Ya jelas aku mau mengganti bajuku." Jawab Yoongi.

"Terus kenapa kau beranjak?"

"Aku mau mengganti bajuku di kamar mandi."

"Kenapa harus di kamar mandi?" Yoongi mulai horror sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot ke kamar mandi? Lagian kita kan sama-sama pria?" Ceh, seringai Namjoon dapat tertangkap dengan jelas oleh fokus Yoongi.

"APA? Huh, tidak ada jaminan kalau aku akan tetap selamat, sekalipun dari matamu yang sangat liar itu." Ketus Yoongi dan membanting pintu kamar mandi Namjoon, sedangkan Namjoon terkekeh, bersyukur Yoongi telah kembali ke sikap awalnya.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandinya dan lagi-lagi harus mengeluarkan tatapan horornya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini atasannya sedang tidak memakai baju dan hanya memakai celana pendek saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang, kalau aku tidak bisa tidur jika memakai atasan?" Jawab Namjoon. Yoongi bergegas melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar Namjoon, gerakannya terhenti saat Namjoon menarik lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?"

"Aku mau tidur di luar saja!"

"Kenapa? Hmm jangan-jangan kau berpikiran bahwa aku akan menelanjangimu kemudian memperkosamu saat tidur heh?" Tebakan Namjoon membuat Yoongi memerah.

"T-Tidak, kata siapa?" Elak Yoongi.

"Kkk sudahlah kau tak usah mengelak, ayo, kita berbagi ranjang saja, kurasa ranjangku sangat cukup menampung kita berdua." Ajak Namjoon.

"Tidak mau!" Keukeh Yoongi, Namjoon hanya menatapnya jengah.

"Aku jamin kau masih tetap perawan saat bangun esok pagi, itu janji ku." Bujuk Namjoon meyakinkan Yoongi. Yoongi benar-benar malu saat mendengar kata-kata frontal Namjoon, apa katanya? Perawan? Aku bahkan masih memiliki jakun, sialan!, raung inner Yoongi. Namjoon dan Yoongi balik ke ranjang Namjoon.

"Tapi, Yoongi.." Ujar Namjoon ragu.

"Apa lagi?" Balas Yoongi.

"Bisakah aku memelukmu?"

"APAAAA?" Teriak Yoongi.

"Ssstt, kau mau kita ditegur oleh tetangga kita? Lagian aku hanya memelukmu, kau bisa memakai selimut ini seorang diri jika kau mau, ayolah, please.." Pinta Namjoon dengan tatapan mengibanya yang membuat Yoongi terkekeh kecil, tetangga kita? Ini seperti mereka telah berkeluarga.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya memeluk ya?"

"Aku janji." Yoongi pun mulai membungkus dirinya dengan selimut dan Namjoon dengan senang hati melingkarkan tangannya ke badan Yoongi. Ia mengubah posisi Yoongi menjadi berhadapan dengannya.

"Ini sangat dekat, menjauhlah sedikit." Pinta Yoongi yang tentu saja ditolak oleh Namjoon. Namjoon masih setia dalam posisinya.

"Kau sangat cantik, jangan menangis lagi, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku, selamat tidur." Ujar Namjoon kemudian mengecup kening Yoongi. Namjoon telah memejamkan matanya pertanda ia telah tidur, sementara Yoongi hanya menatap Namjoon dengan sendu. Ia pun turut memejamkan matanya agar esok ia tidak bangun terlambat.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Dewi siang mulai menampakkan keanggunannya di tahtanya, memberikan semangat pada setiap makhluk ciptaan Tuhan. Sinar emasnya menyelimuti setiap sudut jangkauannya, termasuk seorang pria yang mungil yang sedang asik bergelut di selimutnya.

Ia merasa terusik saat cahaya matahari tiba-tiba menyapanya. Ia terpaksa membuka matanya dan siap untuk mengumpat pengganggu tidur indahnya.

"Pagi princess, nyenyak dengan tidur mu?" Itu dia, tersangka utama pengganggu tidur Yoongi.

"HUH? Kau menyebalkan!" Keluhnya sebal.

"Hey, kenapa kau marah? Bukannya hari ini kita akan pergi ke Daegu? Apa kita harus membatalkannya?" Mata Yoongi terbuka kembali saat mendengar kata Daegu, ia lupa kalau hari ini ia dan Namjoon akan mengunjungi keluarganya.

"Jam berapa kita akan berangkat?" Ia pun bangkit dan bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Jam delapan pagi." Ujar Namjoon dengan seringai khasnya.

"Baik baik, aku akan bersiap-siap." Ia langsung mengambil handuknya, Namjoon hanya melihatnya dengan tersenyum.

20 menit berlalu dan Yoongi telah selesai dengan mandinya.

"Aih, senangnya aku." Ujarnya riang. Saking senangnya, ia mengulangi hal saat ia berganti baju di kamarnya. Yah, Yoongi lagi-lagi memakai bajunya di hadapan Namjoon. Namjoon? Jangan Tanya lagi, untuk saat ini, ia berpegang teguh pada prinsip, Tuhan tidak suka dengan orang yang sering mubazir.

Ia masih setia menikmati semua pergerakan Yoongi, termasuk saat Yoongi tiba-tiba menjatuhkan ponselnya saat matanya melihat jarum yang berada di jam weker milik Namjoon. Ini dia, batin Namjoon, seringai Namjoon semakin mantap terpancar.

Yoongi yang melihat jarum pendek berada di angka 10 dan jarum panjang berada di angka 12 langsung terduduk di ranjang Namjoon, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap lantai kamar Namjoon.

"Hey princess, kau kenapa?" Namjoon menghampiri Yoongi dengan cemas. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi kemudian ia menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi, satu tangannya lagi menangkup pipi Yoongi. Ia tak menyangka kalau Yoongi justru menangis bukan mencak-mencak seperti bayangan Namjoon.

"Kita tak jadi pergi ke Daegu bukan? Ini salahku, aku terlalu banyak tidur." Nada bicaranya seperti sedang menahan tangis. Namjoon pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yoongi.

"Aku rindu orang tua ku." Ujar Yoongi menangis di pelukan Namjoon, kemeja Namjoon basah akibat air mata Yoongi.

"Hey, tenanglah." Ujar Namjoon.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang? Aku sudah membatalkan keberangkatan kita dan aku telah menyusahkanmu." Ujar Yoongi sesenggukan.

"Siapa yang bilang kau menyusahkanku Yoongi." Ujar Namjoon, ia memaksa Yoongi untuk melihatnya. Namjoon segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan kemudian ia memberikan dua buah tiket kepada Yoongi.

"Kau membeli tiket lagi?" Ujar Yoongi tak percaya.

"Bukan, siapa yang bilang aku membeli tiket baru lagi? Coba kau lihat jam yang ada di tiket tersebut." Santai Namjoon. Yoongi segera melihat jam yang tertera. Di tiket tersebut keberangkatan KTX yang akan mereka gunakan adalah pukul 11:00 KST, itu artinya, mereka tidak terlambat.

Segera saja Yoongi memeluk Namjoon dan tanpa sadar ia mengecup pipi Namjoon. Namjoon dan Yoongi sama-sama terdiam, Namjoon tidak menyangka bahwa Yoongi akan menciumnya dan Yoongi yang tidak menyangka ia akan mencium pipi Namjoon.

"M-Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Yoongi menunduk malu dan pipi yang memerah. Namjoon yang tersadar segera menggoda Yoongi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Apa yang kenapa?" Balas Yoongi heran.

"Kenapa kau hanya menciumku di pipi? Bibirku lebih membutuhkan bibirmu." Jelas Namjoon.

BRUK

Namjoon tersungkur setelah dipukul Yoongi menggunakan guling yang tepat berada disamping Yoongi. Yoongi segera meninggalkan Namjoon dan melanjutkan kegiatan menghias dirinya. Badannya saja yang kecil, tapi tenaganya seperti badak, raung Namjoon dalam hati.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11:00 KST. Namjoon dan Yoongi tengah berada di KTX yang Namjoon pesan. Sebenarnya Yoongi ingin protes, kenapa Namjoon memesan KTX kelas V.V.I.P namun ia urungkan mengingat dari tadi Namjoon masih memegangi kepalanya akibat Yoongi pukul dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Yoongi khawatir, Namjoon hanya mendelik padanya. Namjoon itu orangnya rasional, walau ia mencintai seseorang tapi kalau ia dibuat sakit dalam artian bukan patah hati ia tetap akan bertindak sewajarnya, kalau sakit yah ia akan bilang sakit bukan menutup-nutupinya.

"Kau sudah tahu tapi masih bertanya." Tegas Namjoon.

"Aku minta maaf." Sesal Yoongi, sejujurnya Yoongi merasa bersalah dan merasa tidak enak.

"Sudahlah, kau minta maaf pun tak akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, sebaiknya kau diam saja." Ujar Namjoon dengan nada yang sedikit membentak Yoongi. Pergerakan tangan Yoongi terhenti kala ia akan mengelus kening atasannya.

Ada rasa sakit saat Namjoon membentaknya, selama ini Yoongi tidak pernah dibentak, sekalipun oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku tahu kau marah kepadaku tapi bisakah kau tidak membentakku? Bahkan keluargaku tidak pernah membentakku." Ujar Yoongi dengan nada paraunya. Yoongi bukan orang yang cengeng, ia hanya tidak pernah dibentak, itu saja, terlebih lagi yang baru saja membentaknya adalah orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta, mungkin.

Namjoon hanya menghela napasnya, saat ini kepalanya sangat sakit tapi ia tak menyangka akan membentak Yoongi. Ia memandangi Yoongi yang menatap pemandangan melalui jendela kereta.

Ia menarik bahu Yoongi dan merengkuh pria mungil yang baru saja ia bentak. Meletakkan kepala Yoongi ke bahunya dan mengelus lembut surai pemuda mungil itu, sesekali mengecup lembut surai blonde milik Yoongi.

"Sorry baby, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu Yoongi, hanya saja kepalaku sangat sakit tadi." Pernyataan Namjoon tidak ditanggapi oleh Yoongi.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau tidur, aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah." Lagi-lagi Namjoon tidak ditanggapi oleh bawahannya, ia melirik kepada sosok yang berada di dekapannya. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum, malaikatnya ini sedang tertidur. Hobi sekali ia tidur, batin Namjoon.

Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Daegu memakan waktu dua jam jika menggunakan KTX. Kereta mereka telah sampai di stasiun yang ada di Daegu. Namjoon mencoba membangunkan Yoongi namun nihil, bergerak saja pun tidak.

Membangunkan Yoongi ternyata pekerjaan kedua terberat yang pernah ia hadapi, terberat pertama adalah menjadikan Yoongi menjadi miliknya tentu saja. Ia pun segera menggendong Yoongi ala pengantin.

Ringan sekali badannya, pikir Namjoon. Ia pun keluar dan segera disambut oleh anak buahnya *yang sebelumnya telah ia perintahkan* juga tatapan beragam ekspresi dari manusia yang ada disana namun Namjoon tidak mengambil pusing akan hal itu.

Setelah Namjoon meletakkan Yoongi ke kursi yang berada di sebelah kursi kemudi, ia pun beranjak masuk dan mengemudikan mobil tersebut meninggalkan stasiun itu. Namun, Namjoon melambatkan kecepatan mobil tersebut karena ia tidak tahu dimana rumah orang tua Yoongi

"Yoongi, bangun dulu, aku tak tahu kau tinggal di distrik mana." Tepuk Namjoon pada pipi Yoongi, sementara Yoongi hanya menggerutu dan tetap melanjutkan tidurnya. Namjoon lagi-lagi takjub dibuatnya, setelah takjub melihat hobi tidur Yoongi dan merasakan tenaga badak Yoongi.

Sebenarnya Namjoon tidak tega membangunkannya namun ia harus membangunkan Yoongi atau mereka akan tersesat.

"Princess, bangunlah, kau mau bangun atau kupastikan kau tak akan bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari." Bisik Namjoon yang ia yakin akan membangunkan Yoongi. Dan benar saja, secara tiba-tiba Yoongi membelakkan matanya dan mendeath glare Namjoon.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Yoongi kesal akibat tidurnya diganggu juga karena bisikan bejat Namjoon.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tinggal di distrik mana, jadi daripada kita harus membuang buang waktu dengan mengelilingi Daegu lebih baik aku mengganggu tidurmu sebentar, maaf."

"Hhh, ahjussi mesum kita ke distrik Namsandong blok KF, rumah orang tua ku berwarna coklat mengkilat." Ujar Yoongi memberikan informasi Namjoon dan Namjoon melajukan mobilnya ke alamat yang telah diberitahu oleh Yoongi.

"Apa kau tahu dimana distrik rumahku?" Tanya Yoongi ragu.

"Kau meragukanku?" Tanya balik Namjoon yang sedang menyupir mobil mereka.

"Mungkin." Jawab Yoongi dan Namjoon mencubit pipi Yoongi gemas sementara Yoongi hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Sebelum ke Seoul aku pernah menetap selama beberapa bulan di Daegu." Ujar Namjoon. Yoongi pun hanya mengangguk mendengarkan pernyataan Namjoon. Sepanjang perjalanan diisi dengan pertanyaan Namjoon mengenai daerah yang mereka lewati, sesekali Namjoon menggoda Yoongi dengan kemesumannya, seperti rencana tidur bersama, mandi bersama dan lain-lain yang mampu membuat Yoongi naik pitam dan juga malu.

BMW Z4 berwarna hitam memasuki halaman rumah Yoongi. Namjoon terpukau melihat rumah orang tua Yoongi. Rumahnya tidak sebesar rumah orang tua Namjoon namun tidak kalah elegan dengan rumah orang tua Namjoon.

Rumah tersebut terbuat dari kayu jati yang dilapisi dengan cat berwarna coklat mengkilat sehingga tidak merubah warna dari kayu itu. Rumah tersebut dirancang dengan menggunakan gaya rumah tradisional Korea namun rumah tersebut memiliki dua lantai. Perpaduan klasik dan modern. Rumah tersebut dikelilingi oleh taman bunga dari berbagai jenis.

"Kau menyukai bunga?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Apa?" Alih-alih menjawab, Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekeliling halaman rumah tersebut, seolah tahu apa yang Namjoon maksud, Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Itu bukan aku yang menanamnya, ibuku, dia sangat suka dengan hal-hal berbau dengan bercocok tanam, ayo masuk." Ajak Yoongi tanpa sadar menarik tangan Namjoon.

"UMMAAA…" Teriak Yoongi dari depan pintu. Anak ini ternyata juga suka berteriak eoh? Batin Namjoon. Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat, sosok tersebut menampakkan raut ekspresi wajah yang terkejut.

"Yoongi? Itu kau nak?" Tanya sosok yang memanggil Yoongi.

"Huuhmm~" Kemudian Yoongi dan sosok yang dipanggil umma oleh Yoongi tersebut saling berpelukan, Namjoon lagi-lagi tersenyum, sepertinya hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Yoongi mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan juga takjub. Setelah selesai dengan acara pelukan tersebut, nyonya Min menangkup pipi anaknya.

"Aigoo, umma rindu sekali padamu nak, sudah berapa lama kau tak kesini hmm?"

"Hmm mungkin sekitar lima bulan umma, ah aku rindu sekali pada umma." Lagi-lagi Yoongi memeluk manja sang umma.

"Kau ini sudah besar pun masih manja juga, kkk."

"Ugh umma." Yoongi malu, pasalnya ummanya mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan Namjoon.

"Yoongi, kau membawa seseorang tapi tidak mempersilahkan ia masuk terlebih dahulu ataupun memperkenalkannya pada umma, kau ini tidak baik seperti itu nak." Nasehat sang umma.

"Ah~ aku lupa umma, habisnya aku rindu sekali pada umma, ini Namjoon umma." Yoongi akhirnya memperkenalkan Namjoon, Namjoon segera membungkukkan badannya pertanda ia memberikan salam hormat pada ibu Yoongi.

"Namjoon? Kim Namjoon bukan?" Tebak nyonya Min.

"Ye ahjumma." Balas Namjoon ramah.

"Umma darimana umma tahu?" Tanya Yoongi heran.

"E-eh? Ah sebaiknya kau persilahkan temanmu itu untuk masuk Yoongi, tidak sopan rasanya membiarkan tamu untuk berdiri didepan pintu." Ujar ibunya, Yoongi yang mendengar jawaban ibunya agak sedikit penasaran mengapa ibunya bukan menjawab pertanyaannya, ia ingin protes namun ia urungkan, ia belum mempersilahkan Namjoon untuk masuk.

"Ayo masuk, duduklah dulu." Tawar Yoongi.

"Umma ke dapur dulu yah sayang, umma akan mempersiapkan makan siang untuk kita."

"Umma, Appa dimana?" Tanya Yoongi yang kebingungan.

"Ia sedang di kebunnya, biasalah mengurusi kebun jatinya itu." Nyonya Min pun pergi ke dapur untuk melanjutkan kembali acara masaknya. Di ruangan itu hanya ada Namjoon dan Yoongi yang duduk di sofa panjang. Namjoon sibuk melihati Yoongi.

"Apa? Tak usah lihat-lihat seperti itu, kau mau matamu ku tusuk?" Ujar Yoongi sadis.

"Hmm~ bagaimana kalau aku yang menusukmu?" Balas Namjoon yang malah membuat Yoongi meringis, hey seharusnya yang meringis itu Namjoon, kenapa jadi dirinya.

"AAAAAA!" Ujar Yoongi kemudian bangkit dan berpindah tempat, menjauhi Namjoon, pria cabul yang selalu memanfaatkan keadaan, menurut Yoongi. Mendengar teriakan Yoongi, sang umma tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka.

"Yoongi, ada apa?" Cemas ibunya.

"Hooh? A-ani umma, tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Yoongi.

"Kau ini, kenapa senang sekali membuat umma khawatir?" ibunya menggeleng melihat kebiasaan Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi hanya terkekeh canggung dan Namjoon hanya menyeringai.

"Yoongi!" Seru ibunya.

"A-ada apa umma?" Gugup Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi minum pada kekasihmu hah? Namjoonie, maafkan Yoongi yah." Ujar ibunya.

"Nde ahjumma." Balas Namjoon dengan kesopanan diatas rata-rata.

"Apa? Umma bilang dia siapa?" Ujar Yoongi sambil menunjuk tak sopan kearah Namjoon.

"Pacarmu, nak." Balas ibunya dengan nada yang tak berdosa.

"UMMAAAAA, DIA BUKAN KEKASIHKU, UMMA" Jerit Yoongi malu. Namjoon hanya bisa mengusap telinganya, berharap ia tidak tuli nanti.

"Kalaupun bukan kekasih, kau tidak perlu berteriak Yoongi, hah sudahlah, kau tawari Namjoonie minum, kau tidak lihat dia begitu lelah?" Ibunya melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti kemudian menatap Yoongi, Yoongi yang ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu menatap ibunya horror.

"Atau mungkin Namjoonie adalah calon kekasihmu?" Setelah mengatakan itu, ibunya melangkahkan kakinya cepat kembali ke dapur.

"HUAAAAAA UMMAAAAA" Jerit Yoongi lagi, Namjoon kembali mengusap telinganya.

"Apa berteriak adalah hobimu juga?" Tanya Namjoon setelah selesai megusap telinganya.

"Apa? Ini semua karena kau!" Tunjuk Yoongi kearah Namjoon, Namjoon yang disodori dengan telunjuk Yoongi kemudian memasukkan jari Yoongi ke dalam mulutnya. Yoongi kemudian menarik kembali telunjuknya dan mengibas-ngibaskan ke udara.

"HIII, dasar cabul."

"Kau yang memberikannya kepadaku Yoongi, lalu aku bisa apa? Ingat, Tuhan tidak suka pada manusia yang suka membuang-buang nikmat-Nya." Alibi Namjoon keluar, Yoongi hanya mendecih kasar.

"Lagian kau ini, aku hanya menggodamu, bukan menidurimu." Ujar Namjoon dengan wajah malaikatnya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Yoongi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka, karena ia merasa tidak kuat lagi menghadapi kemesuman Namjoon.

"Apapun yang kau buat, aku akan meminumnya."

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disitu aku akan mengambilkan racun untukmu."

"Boleh, tapi aku meminumnya dari mulutmu, bagaimana?"

"Mati saja kau." Sehabis mengatakan itu, Yoongi beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Setelah di dapur, Yoongi menuju kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa buah hasil dari cocok tanam yang ibunya lakukan.

"Umma, apa umma butuh bantuanku?" Tawar Yoongi kala melihat ibunya yang sibuk memasak.

"Tidak Yoongi, kau buatkan saja minum pada kekasihmu itu." Yoongi hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Umma~ sudah berapa kali ku katakan bahwa dia bukan kekasihku." Rengek Yoongi.

"Tapi umma rasa kau merasa nyaman bersamanya, apa kali ini umma salah, kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya ummanya, sedangkan Yoongi melanjutkan acara mengupas buah dan hanya mengangkat bahunya. Aku merasa nyaman bersamanya, namun, dia tak akan pernah menjadi milikku, batin Yoongi sendu.

Setelah selesai mengupas buah tersebut, Yoongi mencucinya dan memotong buah tersebut. Sebagian ia blender sebagian ia gunakan sebagai garnish. Setelah selesai dengan membuat minuman tersebut, Yoongi mengambil makanan dan juga salad buah dari kulkas. Kemudian ia meletakkan semuanya pada nampan. Gerakannya terhenti kala ibunya menginterupsinya.

"Kau yakin tak suka padanya?" Tanya ibunya sekali lagi. Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan membawa tampan tersebut dengan tatapan yang sendu meninggalkan ibunya dengan senyuman kecil, sebuah senyuman penuh makna.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

"Appa!" Seru Yoongi saat melihat tuan Min telah berada di ruangan tersebut, mengobrol akrab dengan Namjoon. Tuan Min hanya tersenyum melihat anak kesayangannya. Setelah meletakkan makanan dan minuman, Yoongi kemudian menyalam appanya.

"Appa, kenapa tak bilang kalau appa telah pulang?" Rajuk Yoongi.

"Haahaha, seharusnya appa yang berbicara seperti itu nak, kau kenapa bisa pulang, seharusnya kau pulang pada natal mendatang bukan?" Tanya appanya.

"Oh, atasanku memberikan aku ijin cuti appa."

"Atasanmu? Bukankah Namjoon adalah atasanmu?"

"Bagaimana appa bisa tahu kalau dia itu atasanku?" Sehari Namjoon sudah disodori telunjuk Yoongi sebanyak tiga kali, kalau saja sosok di depannya ini bukan sosok yang ia hormati, maka jari Yoongi akan ia kulum saat itu juga.

"Ah~ i-itu tadi Namjoon telah memperkenalkan dirinya." Jawab tuan Min.

"Terus, mengapa appa begitu akrab dengannya? Tak biasanya?" Tanya Yoongi dengan mata yang menatap curiga pada appanya.

"Ah kau ini.. memangnya tidak boleh? Lagian dia itu kan atasanmu Yoongi, sudahlah appa ingin membersihkan diri dulu, rasanya lengket sekali." Tuan Min berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi dan Namjoon.

"Hey pria cabul, katakan apa yang kau berikan kepada ayah dan ibuku sehingga mereka begitu welcome kepadamu." Tuduh Yoongi.

"Apa yang aku berikan?" Tanya Namjoon balik.

"Ayo, katakan!" Desak Yoongi.

"Hhh, Yoongi, berhentilah berburuk sangka kepadaku, kau senang sekali berburuk sangka kepadaku." Ujar Namjoon.

"Aku tak berburuk sangka kepadamu, hanya saja kau mencurigakan Namjoon." Elak Yoongi.

"Terserahmu saja lah, aku lelah, aku ingin beristirahat, tunjukkan dimana kamarmu."

"Jangan tidur dulu, kau harus makan siang."

"Kkkk~ kau mengkhawatirkanku? Baiklah baiklah, aku tak akan membuat istriku khawatir lagi." Goda Namjoon.

"Kau ini, kapan berhentinya sih untuk menggangguku." Sebal Yoongi.

"Saat kau telah menjadi istriku, maka kau tak akan merasa itu adalah sebuah gangguan." Balas Namjoon. Yoongi menghela nafas jengah, sudah biasa baginya mendapat jawaban seperti ini, ia ingin senang, senang sekali tapi di lain sisi, ada perasaan yang mengharuskan dia sedih.

"Hmm kau yang membuat jus ini?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Ya, kenapa?" Balas Yoongi sedikit khawatir, khawatir kalau jus yang ia buat tidak enak bagi Namjoon.

"Apa saja yang kau masukkan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya mangga yang aku jus, potongan mangga, nata de coco dan sedikit sirup, apa itu tidak enak bagimu?"

"Hah? Kau bercanda? Apapun yang kau buat aku sangat menyukainya Yoongi, kau memang istri idamanku, kkkk." Yoongi hanya memerah, tak mampu untuk menjawab godaan Namjoon.

Namjoon hanya terkekeh gemas melihat Yoongi yang memerah, ia mendekatkan kepalanya, ingin mencium bibir tipis milik Yoongi, namun harus ia urungkan dikala nyonya Min datang disaat tidak tepat.

"Ups! Kkk~ maaf telah menganggu, makan siang telah siap untuk dinikmati, mari." Ajak nyonya Min. Demi apapun, dipergoki oleh ibumu saat akan melakukan hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Saat ini telah menunjukkan pukul 17:00, Yoongi telah bersiap dengan pakaian khas dirinya, santai dan simple namun tetap modis. Namjoon? Jangan Tanya, ia sedang tidur akibat kelelahan. Yoongi menatap kembali cermin yang berada di depannya. Pergerakannya terhenti kala matanya melihat Namjoon yang telah bangun melalui cermin.

"Kau sudah bangun? Mandilah ini sudah sore."

"Huahmm, kau mau kemana?"

"Umma menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu ke festival Yangnyeongsi." Ujar Yoongi sembari memberikan handuk kepada atasannya.

"Festival apa itu?" Tanya Namjoon sambil mengambil handuk pemberian Yoongi.

"Itu adalah sebuah festival dimana kau bisa melihat semua klinik yang ada di jalan Yakjeon sampai Geolmok menjajakan obat-obatan mereka dan obat-obatan itu adalah obat tradisional asli buatan mereka, festival ini hanya ada di Daegu dan hanya ada di bulan Oktober loh, cha, kau cepat mandi, kau bau sekali." Yoongi menutup hidungnya.

"Yoongi, tapi kurasa aku tak bisa bergerak, tolong tarik aku." Ujar Namjoon sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Yoongi yang tahu bahwa ini hanya akal-akalan Namjoon hanya mendecih dan kemudian menarik tangan Namjoon.

"HUAAAAA!" Bukannya malah menarik Namjoon, Yoongi malah ditarik oleh Namjoon. Posisi Yoongi berada di atas Namjoon.

Suara detak jantung mereka bersautan satu sama lain dengan cepat. Yoongi terhipnotis, lagi-lagi ia harus merelakan bibirnya menjadi tahanan bibir Namjoon. Lidah mereka bergulat, saling berbagi saliva, saling mengeksplotasi mulut satu sama lain, walau Yoongi harus kecolongan dan juga sesekali ia mendesah.

Ciuman panas di sore hari itu terhenti kala usaha Yoongi menepuk dada Namjoon berhasil. Mereka manusia dan butuh oksigen. Yoongi terlihat sangat seksi di mata Namjoon. Bibir yang memerah dan muka yang berkeringat dan jangan lupakan ekspresinya yang tersengal-sengal.

Setelah merasa Yoongi telah mendapatkan pasokan oksigen yang cukup, Namjoon mengecup kembali bibir tipis itu, hanya mengecup dan diakhiri dengan menjilat bibir Yoongi.

"Kau sangat seksi Yoongi, kalau kau tahu itu." Namjoon mengelus pipi Yoongi kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Yoongi yang memerah akibat perlakuannya. Sialan dia, aku jadi berkeringat lagi, umpat Yoongi.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Kini mereka telah sampai di jalan Yakjeon, Namjoon terlihat sedikit takjub dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Sepanjang sisi jalan itu dipenuhi oleh penjual obat dari berbagai klinik. Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Namjoon.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli?" Yoongi membuka suara, menyadarkan Namjoon dari rasa takjubnya.

"Untuk saat ini belum, ayo jalan-jalan saja dahulu. Kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" Namjoon bertanya kembali kepada Yoongi. Yoongi sedikit menghembuskan napas hangatnya kepada kedua tangannya, tanda bahwa dirinya kedinginan.

Namjoon melepaskan jaket yang sedang dipakainya lalu meletakkannya diatas kepala Yoongi. Yoongi tampak terkejut lalu menatap Namjoon.

"Pakailah, kau kedinginan kan?" Yoongi mengambil jaket itu dari kepalanya lalu menatap Namjoon lagi.

"Sudah pakai saja, apa perlu kupakaikan hm?" Namjoon kembali menggoda Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi merona. Yoongi segera memakai jaket milik Namjoon. Hangat, dan juga aroma khas Namjoon, batin Yoongi.

Namjoon menggenggam tangan Yoongi, membagi kehangatan tubuhnya kepada Yoongi begitu juga sebaliknya. Yoongi merasa nyaman berada didekat Namjoon meskipun Namjoon suka jahil menggodanya, tetapi itulah yang membuat dirinya lebih terjatuh kedalam pesona Namjoon.

Namjoon melangkah menuju sebuah stand obat dari sekian banyaknya stand yang ada disana, entah mengapa Namjoon memilih stand yang satu itu.

"Permisi, apakah disini ada menjual minuman penghangat tubuh?" Namjoon bertanya kepada penjaga stand itu. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan milik Yoongi.

"Ah tunggu sebentar, apa kalian pasangan baru?" Penjaga stand itu bertanya, tentu saja Yoongi akan menjawab 'bukan' tetapi Namjoon lebih cepat dari Yoongi.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Namjoon. Yoongi menghela napas, pasrah saja dengan apa yang Namjoon bilang. Penjaga stand itu kembali dengan sebotol minuman gingseng dan menatap Namjoon dengan penuh arti. Namjoon tidak begitu sadar dengan tatapan dari penjaga stand itu.

Setelah membayar, Namjoon memasukkan minuman itu kedalam saku jaket miliknya yang sedang dipakai oleh Yoongi lalu melanjutkan perjalan mereka.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Tanpa terasa jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan mereka belum selesai dengan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Pada akhirnya Yoongi dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk makan dikedai-kedai kecil yang ada disana.

"Sepertinya sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang kerumah." Ucap Namjoon sambil melihat jam tangannya. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya gelisah, betul apa yang dikatakan Namjoon, Yoongi tidak pernah pulang semalam ini jika dirumah.

"Kita menginap di hotel saja." Ucap Namjoon final, membuat Yoongi membelakkan matanya menatap Namjoon.

"Tenang saja, kita hanya akan tidur." Ujar Namjoon menenangkan Yoongi. Yoongi tampak ragu tetapi akhirnya juga menyetujuinya. Yoongi mengambil ponselnya, menelepon ummanya mengatakan mereka akan menginap di hotel.

"Ayo habiskan makananmu, kita istirahat sehabis ini." Ujar Namjoon yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yoongi. Mereka makan dalam keadaan diam, menikmati makanan masing-masing.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO- -

Kini mereka berada didalam mobil milik Namjoon yang akan menuju sebuah hotel yang berada disekitar wilayah itu. Yoongi teringat dengan minuman gingseng yang Namjoon beli tadi, Yoongi mengeluarkan minuman botol itu dari saku jaket Namjoon yang sedang dipakainya.

"Apa kau ingin minum ini?" Yoongi bertanya kepada Namjoon yang masih terfokus kepada jalanan didepannya.

"Aku membelinya untukmu, kau kedinginan bukan?" Yoongi menatap botol itu ragu, apa Namjoon memang seperhatian ini kepada semua orang?

"Minumlah." Ujar Namjoon. Jujur saja Yoongi memang kedinginan, angin musim dingin sudah mulai berhembus. Yoongi membuka botol itu, meminum setengah dari isi botol itu lalu memberikannya kepada Namjoon.

"Kau juga pasti kedinginan, minumlah." Ucap Yoongi yang membuat Namjoon meliriknya sebentar, lalu mengambil alih botol itu dan meminum semua isi dari botol itu.

Badan mereka berdua memang terasa menghangat setelah meminum ramuan gingseng itu. Tak lama kemudia mereka menemukan hotel dan melakukan check in ke Deluxe Room.

Mereka melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Yoongi sedikit kesal kenapa ranjangnya cuma satu dan juga berukuran king size yang artinya dirinya harus tidur bersama Namjoon.

Yoongi membuka jaket milik Namjoon yang sedang dikenakannya. Minuman gingseng tadi cukup ampuh membuatnya merasa sedikit gerah. Namjoon berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar itu, memutuskan menyegarkan dirinya sejenak.

Yoongi merebahkan badannya yang lemas itu ke ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar hotel. Entah kenapa dirinya sedikit berdebar-debar dan juga.. bergairah. Yoongi mengambil bantalan yang ada lalu menutupi wajahnya. Baru kali ini Yoongi rasanya tidak ingin terlelap.

10 menit kemudian, Namjoon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrobe dan celana pendek yang tersedia didalam lemari kamar mandi itu. Yoongi masih belum menyadari keberadaan Namjoon karena posisinya sedang membelakangi Namjoon.

Namjoon melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang milik Yoongi dari belakang, membuat Yoongi sedikit tersentak. Namjoon mengenduskan hidungnya pada tengkuk Yoongi, membuatnya kegelian. Dengan segera Yoongi membalikkan badannya menghadap Namjoon.

Posisi mereka sangatlah dekat, tetapi Yoongi tidak protes. Matanya menatap dalam kepada manik mata milik Namjoon. Keduanya terbawa suasana, Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya sedangkan Yoongi memejamkan matanya.

Bibir Namjoon mendarat dengan lembut di bibir tipis milik Yoongi. Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan, tetapi lama-kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas dengan dimulainya lumatan-lumatan dari Namjoon.

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Yoongi juga sudah melingkar dileher milik Namjoon, ikut meramaikan ciuman panas mereka. Rengkuhan lengan Namjoon pada pinggang Yoongi juga semakin mengerat, membuat jarak keduanya semakin dekat.

Namjoon menggigit pelan bibir milik Yoongi yang otomatis membuat Yoongi membuka akses untuk lidah Namjoon menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Benda tak bertulang milik Namjoon itu membelai seluruh isi goa hangat milik Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mendesah pelan.

Lidah Namjoon mulai mengajak lidah milik Yoongi untuk beradu yang tentu saja didominasi oleh Namjoon. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka melepaskan tautan ciuman panas itu, menciptakan benang saliva antara mereka berdua.

Napas Yoongi terengah-engah dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Namjoon merubah posisinya menjadi menindih Yoongi, menatap Yoongi dari atas lalu mengecup pelan bibir yang agak terbuka itu. Yoongi tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, dirinya ingin menjadi milik Namjoon, tetapi keraguan masih terpancar dari manik matanya.

Namjoon mengecup dahi Yoongi lalu kembali menatap Yoongi, mengisyaratkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dia yakin itu. Kepala Namjoon turun sampai sejajar dengan leher milik Yoongi, mengecup pelan area leher Yoongi, membuat Yoongi tidak kuasa menahan desahan halus dari bibirnya.

Tangan Namjoon beralih membuka baju milik Yoongi, membuat Yoongi merona malu dan membuang muka kearah lain asalkan tidak menatap Namjoon. Dalam waktu singkat, Yoongi sudah half naked. Namjoon menarik pelan dagu Yoongi, menyuruh Yoongi untuk melihatnya.

"Tatap aku.." Ujar Namjoon. Yoongi menurutinya, menatap Namjoon dalam dan membuat perasaan Yoongi menghangat. Yoongi menarik tengkuk Namjoon perlahan, memulai ciuman ringan terdahap bibir tebal milik Namjoon.

Tangan Namjoon mulai menjelajahi dada milik Yoongi, menekan sesekali memainkan kedua tonjolan yang berada didada Yoongi. Yoongi membiarkan desahannya meluncur bebas.

"Namjoon.. hh.." Yoongi memanggil Namjoon dengan napas yang tersenggal ketika Namjoon mulai mengecup, mengulum, dan menghisap kedua nipplenya bergantian. Namjoon menjadi lebih bersemangat dan bergairah ketika mendengar Yoongi memanggil namanya.

Namjoon beralih mendominasi tubuh bagian bawah milik Yoongi. Tangannya dengan bebas menjelajahi lutut Yoongi sampai akhirnya mendarat kepada paha dalam Yoongi. Yoongi tersentak, belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, lalu mengecup bibir Yoongi seakan menenangkannya. Tangannya mengelus pelan paha Yoongi, mengagumi betapa indahnya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

Sebelah tangannya menanggalkan celana milik Yoongi, dibantu dengan Yoongi yang mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya sampai celana itu lolos dari kedua kakinya.

Yoongi yang merasa malu langsung saja mengambil bantalan lalu menutup wajahnya. Namjoon langsung saja mengambil bantalan itu lalu melemparkannya.

"Biarkan aku melihatmu, Min Yoongi.." Bisik Namjoon pelan pada telinga Yoongi, membuat Yoongi merinding. Yoongi mengangguk tanda setuju dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Yoongi dari atas sampai bawah. Tangannya memulai pekerjaannya, menggenggam lalu memijat pelan milik Yoongi, memberikan Yoongi sengatan kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali Yoongi rasakan.

"Ahh.. hh nnh.." Yoongi mati-matian menahan desahannya, dia malu. Segera saja Namjoon menyodorkan kedua jarinya, menyuruh Yoongi untuk mengulumnya yang dengan senang hati disambut oleh Yoongi. Sebelah tangan Namjoon masih saja bekerja pada milik Yoongi.

"Jangan malu Yoongi, say my name." Perintah Namjoon dengan suara husky yang membuat Yoongi semakin panas. Pijatan Namjoom pada milik Yoongi terhenti yang langsung saja mendapatkan tatapan protesdari Yoongi.

Namjoon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Namjoon melihat Yoongi yang menampilkan muka cemberut dan napas yang tersengal-sengal, melihatnya kembali tanpa menyentuh Yoongi, menikmati kembali maha karya milik Tuhan yang satu ini.

Yoongi yang sadar ditatap seperti itu oleh Namjoon kembali merona.

"Matamu tuan Kim." Sela Yoongi.

"Hanya menikmati malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku." Ujar Namjoon. Cabul, masih saja dia menggodaku, batin Yoongi.

Namjoon kemudian kembali menidih Yoongi saat Yoongi akan bangkit dari rebahannya. Namjoon memagut rakus bibir Yoongi yang telah membengkak akibat ulahnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti kala Yoongi menolaknya.

Ia pun menatap Yoongi yang malah menatapnya balik dengan wajah cemberut. "Hey cantik, kau kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon bingung sambil memegang rahang Yoongi. Jangan bilang Yoongi kehilanggan moodnya untuk ini.

"Kau menyebalkan Namjoon, aku membencimu." Ujar Yoongi dengan bibirnya yang ia majukan.

"Kenapa sayang?" Bujuk Namjoon lagi.

"Kau masih memakai pakaian yang lengkap Namjoon, kau curang!" Kesal Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Namjoon lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia bangun dari acara menimpa Yoongi kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan Yoongi melihatnya dengan aneh.

"Kau marah karena aku masih berpakaian lengkap baby? Come on and get what you want." Namjoon merentangkan tangannya, menyuruh Yoongi untuk menanggalkan semua kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon lalu membuka bathrobe yang digunakan Namjoon. Yoongi menatap bagian atas Namjoon yang sudah terekspose, mengagumi tubuh yang terbentuk dengan begitu indahnya.

Matanya beralih kebawah, melihat gundukan milik Namjoon. Yoongi menjadi merona, malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa aku menjadi cabul begini, batinnya. Tangan Namjoon menggenggam tangan Yoongi, lalu mengarahkannya kepada miliknya yang masih terbungkus oleh celana.

"Kau merasakan itu? Dia begitu panas, keras, sangat menginginkanmu." Ujar Namjoon penuh damba kepada Yoongi yang berhasil membuat pipi Yoongi memerah sampai pada telinganya.

"Bukalah." Perintah Namjoon yang lagi-lagi dipatuhi oleh Yoongi. Dengan satu gerakan, celana pendek itu telah lolos dari kedua kaki Namjoon. Mata Yoongi menatap lekat pada milik Namjoon, takjub sekaligus takut.

Milik Namjoon tidak bisa dikatakan kecil, Yoongi sedikit ragu apa barang yang besar begitu bisa masuk kedalamnya. Ia pun mensejajarkan tingginya dengan milik Namjoon, ia mendongakkan wajahnya dengan mata sendu, memohon dalam diam agar Namjoon mengizinkannya untuk menyapa "tamunya".

Namjoon terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang meminta izin, padahal biasanya Yoongi tidak pernah meminta izin jika ingin melakukan sesuatu. Namjoon menyambar bibir Yoongi cepat kemudian menatap Yoongi dan mengangguk.

Yoongi menatapnya berbinar, menggenggam milik Namjoon. Sang bintang porno milik Namjoon seorang sedang memulai debutnya. Memijat amatir milik Namjoon dengan perlahan.

Namjoon menikmati setiap gerakan yang tangan Yoongi lakukan. Amatir kelas A+ . Yoongi mengerjakan mulut kecilnya. Mengulum lembut milik Namjoon, walau pada awalnya ia tersedak namun ia menikmati apa yang ia lakukan kini.

Namjoon menghentikan paksa apa yang Yoongi lakukan, menyebabkan Yoongi menatapnya dengan kesal dan juga mata yang berkaca-kaca. Namjoon memeluk tubuh telanjang milik Yoongi, megelus lembut punggung sang uke untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan menangis Yoongi, aku ingin mengeluarkan spermaku di dalam tubuhmu sayang, feel me inside you." Namjoon melahap kembali bibir Yoongi, tangannya turun ke bagian belakang dari arah selatan milik Yoongi. Mengelusnya dengan lembut, jari telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk membelai belahan dari dua bongkahan kenyal milik Yoongi.

"Ahhnnnhhn.." Yoongi mendesah dalam ciuman panas mereka. Saat mereka sedang berciuman, Namjoon menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang empuk dari hotel tersebut. Namjoon melepaskan pagutannya.

"Berdirilah diatas ranjang ini Yoongi." Ujar Namjoon menepuk tempat disebelah kirinya. Awalnya Yoongi menatapnya bingung, namun tetap ia melaksanakan perintah sang dominan.

Setelahnya Namjoon menarik paksa kaki kiri Yoongi agar berada di sebelah kanan,menyebabkan Yoongi jatuh dengan kaki tertekuk. Kedua bongkah pantatnya mendarat di leher Namjoon. Melihat bagaimana posisi dia saat ini, membuat Yoongi memerah.

PLAK

"Sshhhh ahhh" Yoongi mendesis nikmat atas pukulan pada kedua bongkahannya, rasanya ia ada bakat menjadi bintang porno kelas BDSM bagi Namjoon, hanya untuk Namjoon ia akan menjadi binal seperti bintang porno dengan jam terbang yang tinggi.

"Angkat pantatmu Yoongi, berjongkoklah di atas wajahku." Perintah Namjoon mutlak. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia berjongkok dan tentunya dengan bantuan Namjoon. Namjoon menjilat seksi pangkal paha Yoongi.

"Ahhhhn ahhh" Yoongi mendesah pasrah atas lidah nakal Namjoon. Puas dengan menjilat pahanya, lidah Namjoon menjamah belahan pantat Yoongi, mondar-mandir di belahan tersebut bak siswa yang cemas dengan hasil ujiannya.

Namjoon membuka belahan tersebut dan dengan cepat menyambar lubang berwarna pink merona itu sesekali menghisapnya.

"Nammhhjoohnn ahhh" Yoongi merasa lututnya akan lepas, tangannya meremas rambut mohawk milik Namjoon. Sebenarnya ia akan jatuh jika tangan Namjoon tidak memegang kedua bongkahannya.

Setelah ia merasa cukup, ia membawa Yoongi ke pinggiran ranjang. Setengah badan Yoongi berada di ranjang, setengah lagi menjuntai sexy. Namjoon mengangkat paha Yoongi, mengemut kaki Yoongi, yang membuat Yoongi semakin panas.

Jari panjang Namjoon ia arahkan ke menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Namjoon mulai menekan satu jarinya memasuki Yoongi yang langsung saja membuat Yoongi menyerit.

"Sakit?" Namjoon bertanya sambil menatap ekspresi yang Yoongi keluarkan. Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

"Hanya.. sedikit aneh.." Yoongi berujar pelan. Namjoon mulai memasukkan jari kedua menyebabkan Yoongi mendesah pelan. Sensasi aneh itu semakin menyerang Yoongi.

Yoongi memberikan tatapan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namjoon mengangguk mengerti lalu memasukkan jari ketiga. Kali ini Yoongi merasa perih, tangannya reflek meremas lengan milik Namjoon, membuat Namjoon menghentikan pergerakannya.

Yoongi menarik napas pelan, menyiapkan dirinya. Yoongi menatap Namjoon lalu mengangguk pelan, tanda jari Namjoon sudah boleh bergerak.

Namjoon mulai menggerakan jarinya, merenggangkan opening milik Yoongi. Desahan-desahan kecil Yoongi mulai terdengar, tanda dirinya sudah mulai terbiasa dan sudah siap. Yoongi menatap Namjoon, dirinya bangkit sebentar lalu menarik pelan tengkuk Namjoon, mengecup pelan bibir tebal itu.

"Aku.. sudah siap.." Bisik Yoongi kepada Namjoon yang disambut senyuman oleh Namjoon. Namjoon mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, membuat Yoongi sedikit tersentak. Namjoon beranjak sebentar, matanya menyelusuri isi kamar tersebut.

Ya, Namjoon mencari lube. Yoongi terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang Namjoon cari.

"Kau mencari apa?" Yoongi akhirnya bertanya kepada Namjoon.

"Lube, agar licin dan tidak begitu menyakitkan." Ujar Namjoon. Yoongi terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menarik Namjoon mendekat.

"Aku akan melicinkan milikmu." Ujar Yoongi lalu mendekat pada milik Namjoon. Sebelum Namjoon membalas perkataannya, bibir Yoongi telah sempurna mendarat pada milik Namjoon yang menegang maksimal.

Yoongi berusaha mengulum dan menghisap milik Namjoon, ia ingin Namjoon merasakan kenikmatan yang sebelumnya telah diberikan Namjoon untuknya dan juga untuk melicinkan milik Namjoon.

"Yoongi.." Namjoon memanggil Yoongi dengan suara husky miliknya, membuat Yoongi semakin semangat untuk mengoral milik Namjoon. Precum telah mengalir dari milik Namjoon, terasa aneh untuk Yoongi.

Namjoon segera saja menghentikan Yoongi sehingga tercipta benang saliva antar bibir Yoongi dan milik Namjoon, membuat Yoongi terlihat semakin sexy. Namjoon kembali merebahkan Yoongi lalu mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Yoongi, menenangkannya. Yoongi mengangguk tanda persetujuan.

"Kau boleh menggigit atau mencakarku, lakukan apapun yang bisa melampiaskan rasa sakitmu." Ujar Namjoon.

Awalnya Yoongi menolak, tidak mungkin ia menyakiti Namjoon. Tetapi pada akhirnya karena bujukan Namjoon, Yoongi menyetujuinya. Namjoon kembali membuka paha milik Yoongi, menyiapkan miliknya didepan opening Yoongi.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Dan disaat itulah rasa sakit yang hebat menderanya. Namjoon mendesakkan miliknya dalam satu hentakan.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya kuat, sampai bibirnya sedikit berdarah akibat menahan tangisnya. Tangannya juga mencengkram erat bahu Namjoon sampai terlihat memerah. Namjoon segera meraup bibir milik Yoongi agar Yoongi berhenti menggigitnya.

Erang tangis Yoongi terdengar disela-sela ciumannya dengan Namjoon sedangkan dibawah sana Namjoon masih saja mendesak miliknya agar masuk sempurna. Tangisan Yoongi semakin jelas, air matanya mengalir dari mata sipitnya.

Namjoon masih saja berusaha menenangkannya. Setelah semuanya telah masuk, Namjoon menghentikan pergerakannya, menatap Yoongi yang masih saja terisak. Namjoon menghapus air mata yang menghiasi pipi Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap Namjoon pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Yoongi karena suasana kamar yang hening. Yoongi masih setia dengan isakannya. Demi apapun, ini sangat sakit, batin Yoongi.

Namjoon mengelus pelan surai Yoongi sampai Yoongi merasa tenang. Isakan Yoongi perlahan mulai mereda, digantikan dengan deru napas Yoongi. Yoongi berusaha mengatur kembali napasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoongi memeluk erat leher milik Namjoon, membenamkan wajahnya kedalam ceruk leher milik Namjoon.

"Bergeraklah.." Ujar Yoongi pelan. Sebenarnya Namjoon agak ragu, tetapi Yoongi lah yang paling mengerti keadaan tubuhnya sendiri saat ini.

Namjoon bergerak pelan, erangan kesakitan Yoongi terdengar tetapi Yoongi mencegah untuk berhenti. Namjoon mulai bergerak lebih cepat saat Yoongi mulai memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, tanda Yoongi mulai menikmatinya.

Bibirnya menjelajahi leher milik Yoongi, berusaha untuk memberi Yoongi kenikmatan yang berlebih. Tangannya juga ikut bekerja pada milik Yoongi, memijat dan mengocoknya. Tusukan Namjoon semakin cepat saat Namjoon menemukan titik nikmat Yoongi.

Tangan Namjoon yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memilin putting merah Yoongi. Tiga titik milik Yoongi diserang Namjoon, Yoongi mendesah menggila seirama dengan tusukan Namjoon pada lubangnya.

"Ahhnnn Namjoonnhh akuu akann keluarhhhhh ahhh" nafasnya tersengal sengal akibat genjotan Namjoon. Pada akhirnya Yoongi mencapai puncak pertamanya.

Yoongi tak henti memanggil nama Namjoon, begitu juga Namjoon, memanggil nama Yoongi penuh damba. Erangan Yoongi dan Namjoon terdengar hampir bersamaan, pada akhirnya mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama.

Benih Namjoon tumpah didalam Yoongi, membuat Yoongi merasa penuh dan juga hangat. Namjoon ambruk disebelah Yoongi dengan napas tersenggal dan mata terpejam, Yoongi juga dalam keadaan yang sama dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon membuka mata, menatap Yoongi yang berada disampingnya. Namjoon mendekap Yoongi yang masih sibuk mengatur napasnya. Yoongi menatap Namjoon yang langsung saja disambut kecupan lembut oleh Namjoon.

"Tidurlah.." Ujar Namjoon sambil mengelus surai Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk, jujur dirinya lelah sekali. Yoongi merapatkan dan menyamankan posisinya didalam dekapan Namjoon lalu memejamkan matanya, segera menuju kealam mimpi.

"Saranghae.." Ucap Namjoon pelan yang masih bisa didengar samar-sama oleh Yoongi sebelum sepenuhnya masuk kedalam alam mimpinya.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Namjoon membuka matanya ketika merasakan sengatan dari sang mentari melalui sela-sela jendela kamar yang mereka tempati sekarang. Dengan tidak rela Namjoon membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit kamar itu.

Namjoon baru teringat jika mereka menginap di hotel, dan juga melakukan sesuatu, membuat Namjoon tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya Yoongi menjadi miliknya.

Namjoon mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Yoongi yang tidur dengan membelakanginya. Padahal seingatnya Yoongi sangat suka memeluk saat tidur, tetapi kenapa sekarang Yoongi membelakanginya?

Ia melihat kearah Yoongi yang membelakanginya, bahunya bergetar, samar-samar ia mendengar isak tangis Yoongi. Namjooon panik seketika, ia menyentuh bahu telanjang Yoongi namun tangannya malah ditolak oleh Yoongi.

Namjoon bingung, kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan, seingatnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, kecuali menggagahi Yoongi, mungkin.

Mendengar tangis Yoongi yang semakin menjadi, Namjoon menarik paksa bangun Yoongi dan kemudian memposisikan Yoongi dalam pangkuannya. Tangan Yoongi dipegang paksa oleh Namjoon, air mata lolos dengan deras dari pelupuk mata Yoongi.

Namjoon meringis, hatinya pilu melihat Yoonginya. Namjoon memeluk Yoongi erat, membenamkan kepala Yoongi pada dada bidangnya. Setelah ia merasa tangis Yoongi mereda, ia mencoba membujuk Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ah.." Namjoon memanggil Yoongi lalu menatap Yoongi. Namjoon kembali dikejutkan dengan keadaan Yoongi. Yoongi menangis lagi, matanya tampak bengkak, bibirnya dihiasi luka gigitan bekas semalam. Ia menangkup pipi Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya. Isakan kecil dari Yoongi masih saja terdengar.

"Kenapa sayang?" Namjoon bertanya sembari menghapus air mata yang menghiasi pipi putih masih saja diam, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Ayolah Yoongi.. Jika kau tidak mengatakannya aku tidak akan tahu." Bujuk Namjoon tetapi gagal. Yoongi masih saja belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Namjoon menghela napas berat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi membuka suara. Suaranya terdengar serak. Namjoon menatapnya bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Yoongi, pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua.. Kenapa kau menjeratku, menenggelamkanku begitu dalam pada pesonamu. Kenapa?" Namjoon terlihat semakin bingung.

"Aku belum siap untuk sakit hati.. Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku? Kenapa kau bermain denganku?"

"Apa maksudmu Yoongi, aku tidak main-main." Ujar Namjoon dengan tegas.

"Jangan berbohong, kau bermain-main denganku kan? Membalaskan dendammu, mempermalukanku." Ucap Yoongi sambil menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

Perasaanya campur aduk, dia sudah mencintai Kim Namjoon. Namjoon yang sudah mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Yoongi pun mengecup pelan bibir Yoongi.

"Tatap aku Yoongi." Awalnya Yoongi enggan menatap Namjoon. Tetapi pada akhirnya fokus Yoongi adalah manik mata milik Namjoon.

"Aku tidak bermain-main. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak ada waktu dengan yang namanya balas dendam. Aku serius Min Yoongi. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Namjoon membuat Yoongi membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

TBC

Hola~~ Setelah seminggu lebih tidak bertemu, kami kembali membawakan Kim Family chapter 4, chapter terpanjang dalam sejarah kami membuat FF (?)  
Maafkan update yang lama ini karena ekspetasi berbeda sangat dengan realita jadinya panjang begini :" Alurnya bongkar pasang, apalagi khusus untuk NC nya. Niatnya NC diadakan pada saat malam pertama setelah mereka menikah, tapi "badai" datang saat melihat foto Namjoon yang sedang topless dan foto Yoongi di TRB HK yang ah syudahlah ga usah dilanjut dannnn maafkan jika alur kecepatan atau terlalu bertele-tele karena kami suka yang panjang dan cepat *eh bercanda ih  
Sebenarnya FF ini mau diupdate 2 hari yang lalu tapi yak arena FFn lagi bermasalah jadinya baru bisa hari ini T.T  
Terima kasih kepada reader, reviewer, dan favoriter (?) yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karya-karya kami, kritik dan saran selalu kami tampung untuk lebih baik kedepannya ok sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ /poppo reader satu persatu/

 **Last, mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Kim Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Manik matanya menatap dalam pada manik mata milik Namjoon, mencari kebohongan dari setiap kata yang Namjoon ucapkan. Tetapi Yoongi tidak menemukannya, hanya menemukan perasaan tulus, perkataan Namjoon tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Yoongi, mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk kuucapkan, tapi karena semuanya sudah terjadi ya apa boleh buat. Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi." ucapan Namjoon berhasil membuat mata sipit Yoongi membulat sempurna.

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, lapisan kristal itu kembali melapisi matanya, air matanya kembali mengalir. Bukan, bukan karena perasaan sedih, tetapi bahagia, apa ini mimpi? Pikir Yoongi dalam hati. Namjoon yang melihat Yoongi kembali menangis menjadi panik.

"Y-ya kenapa menangis lagi? Aku tidak akan memaksamu menerimaku, jika kau butuh waktu untuk mencintaiku, aku akan menunggumu." ujar Namjoon sambil menghapus sungai kecil yang menghiasi pipi Yoongi.

Tak lama setelah itu, Namjoon kembali dikejutkan oleh Yoongi. Tanpa aba-aba, Yoongi langsung saja menerjang Namjoon, menghambur kedalam pelukan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Dasar bodoh, kau pikir siapa yang membuatku seperti ini? Menangis seperti orang bodoh." Namjoon tersenyum sebentar lalu mendekap Yoongi, memberi kehangatan.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu Yoongi?" Yoongi menatap mata Namjoon lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku juga mencintaimu bodoh." ucap Yoongi lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada milik Namjoon. Senyum itu masih menghiasi wajah Namjoon, membuat lesung pipinya tercetak jelas.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi ini, Namjoon mengelus surai Yoongi dengan pelan. Tiba-tiba saja suasana hening kamar itu tergantikan dengan teriakan Namjoon.

"Yaaa!" Seru Namjoon saat Yoongi tiba-tiba saja menjambak rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau menjambak rambutku?" Namjoon bertanya sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoongi pada rambutnya.

"Bodoh, dasar bodoh, kenapa kau harus melakukannya dulu baru mengatakannya, pantatku sakit bodoh." ucap Yoongi lalu mengambil bantal dan memukulkannya pada Namjoon.

"Ya ya, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku, kau juga menerimanya saja Yoongi." Ucap Namjoon sambil menahan tangan Yoongi agar tidak memukulnya lagi. Mendengar perkataan Namjoon, wajah Yoongi menjadi memerah. Ya, dia tidak menolak semalam.

"S-sudah, aku ingin mandi." ucap Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Biar kumandikan, bukannya pantatmu sakit?"

"Tidak usah! A-aku mandi sendiri saja, bisa-bisa pantatku semakin sakit sehabis mandi."

"Pagi ini hanya sedikit pemanasan saja Yoongi, tidak akan sampai ke inti." ucap Namjoon masih saja mesum.

"Dasar lelaki kelebihan hormon." ucap Yoongi sarkastik. Namjoon tersenyum kecil, memunculkan lesung pipinya.

"So? Jadi mandi bersamanya?" tanya Namjoon sambil membuka kedua tangannya. Dengan pelan Yoongi mendekati Namjoon, memeluk leher Namjoon, masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Tentu saja kau harus memandikanku Tuan Kim, kau yang menyebabkan semua ini." ucap Yoongi dengan nada yang merajuk. Namjoon masih saja setia dengan senyumannya, tetapi kali ini senyuman yang terlihat licik. Yoongi menangkap senyuman mesum Namjoon langsung saja merinding.

"Hanya memandikan, tidak ada yang lain-lain Kim Namjoon." Yoongi memperingatkan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Baiklah baiklah ." ucap Namjoon lalu mengecup kecil bibir Yoongi. Setelahnya Namjoon menggendong Yoongi dengan gaya koala menuju kamar mandi.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Acara mandi mereka berjalan lancar, tidak ada yang aneh-aneh dari Namjoon. Perasaan bersalah juga memenuhi diri Namjoon. Yoongi terlihat sangat kesusahan dan kesakitan.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa lembut sedikit kemarin, runtuk Namjoon dalam hati.

Kini Namjoon sedang memakaikan kemeja kebesaran yang baru saja dibelinya dekat wilayah tersebut. Semua pakaian mereka masih ada di rumah orang tua Yoongi jadilah Namjoon membeli pakaian ganti untuk mereka. Pakaian mereka sedikit terkontaminasi dengan bau kamar mereka, ehem bau sperma.

"Ya ya, kenapa kau membelikan kemeja kebesaran ini untukku?" tanya Yoongi sambil melihat kedua tangannya yang tenggelam oleh panjangnya lengan kemeja itu, lalu menatap pahanya yang sebagiannya tertutup oleh kemeja itu. "Agar kau tidak usah memakai celana lagi. Pantatmu sedang sakit kan." Namjoon menjawab dengan santai sambil mengancingkan kemeja yang sedang ia pakai. Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lalu bagaimana kita pulang?"

"Naik mobilku."

"Ya maksudnya bagaimana kita pergi keluar untuk ke mobilmu? Dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Yoongi kembali menatap pakaiannya.

"Aku akan menggendongmu, kau tinggal menenggelamkan kepalamu ke leherku jadi tidak akan ada yang sadar nyonya Kim ini seorang lelaki."

"Ya lalu mengekspos seluruh kakiku?" Yoongi sungguh tidak mau keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku akan menutupnya dengan jaket, tenang saja Yoongi." Yoongi kehilangan alasannya, semuanya dijawab dengan mudah oleh otak jenius Namjoon.

"Bagaimana saat sampai rumah? Kau bisa saja dipukuli appaku, dilempar panci oleh eommaku." Yoongi berharap tidak ada lagi ide-ide dari otak sexy Namjoon.

"Tidak, aku akan bertanggung jawab, kuceritakan semua saja biar kita cepat menikah." Ujar Namjoon dengan santai tetapi dengan nada yang serius.

"Ya Namjoon aku tidak main-main, kalau seperti ini kita tidak bisa pulang."

"Apa aku terlihat main-main?" Kali ini Namjoon menatap kedalam mata Yoongi dengan serius.

Yoongi menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya lalu membuang tatapannya kearah lain. Namjoon meraih lembut dagu Yoongi, kembali membawa mata Yoongi untuk memandangnya.

"Aku serius Min Yoongi, ketika sampai dirumah, mau dipukuli appa atau dilempar panci oleh eomma aku tidak takut, karena aku memilikimu." ucapan Namjoon begitu tulus, Yoongi juga menatap kedalam mata Namjoon, Namjoon serius.

"Kita pulang?" Tanya Namjoon pada Yoongi yang masih terdiam. Yoongi memeluk leher Namjoon lalu mengangguk.

Namjoon menggendong Yoongi dengan bridal style lalu menutupi kaki Yoongi yang terekspos. Yoongi menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Namjoon. Namjoon mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan mereka kemarin.

Saat berjalan di lobby hotel, orang-orang memandang heran Namjoon dan Yoongi. Tetapi mereka tidak peduli, Yoongi masih menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Namjoon.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Keadaan rumah Yoongi sepi, tidak ada satupun orang disana.

"Mungkin mereka sedang di perkebunan." Yoongi menggumam pelan. Namjoon mendudukkan Yoongi ke sofa, lalu dirinya duduk disamping Yoongi.

"Di perkebunan? Termasuk umma?" tanya Namjoon. Yoongi pun mendelik cepat.

"Siapa?" Yoongi membesarkan matanya-yang sebenarnya malah membuat matanya menjadi lucu- ke arah Namjoon.

"Apanya?" Namjoon berbalik bertanya, dengan nada heran.

"Siapa yang kau sebut umma, hah?" Yoongi menjambak *lagi* rambut Namjoon.

"A-aduh, tak bisakah kau tak menjambak rambut ku, sayang?" iba Namjoon.

"Aniya, sebelum kau bertindak dan berkata yang sepantasnya, Kim babo."

"B-baiklah, tapi bisakah kau lepaskan, ini sungguh sakit, nyonya Kim." Yoongi memerah lagi karena dua kata "nyonya Kim" yang keluar dari bibir brengsek milik Namjoon. Ia pun melepaskan jari jari lentiknya dari rambut Namjoon.

"Hhhh, aigoo, sakitnya.." erang Namjoon, dalam hatinya ia akan menghindari jambakan super milik kekasihnya. Pasalnya, badan kekasihnya memang kecil, namun, tenaganya seperti singa betina yang lagi ngeden, pikir Namjoon.

"Ya! Ayo jawab, siapa yang kau bilang umma" bentak Yoongi.

"Ya tentu saja, umma mu, jadi siapa lagi."

"NAMJOON, KAU TAK BOLEH MANGGIL DIA SEPERTI ITU, DIA ITU UMMA KU, KIM BABO!" teriak Yoongi, yang mampu membuat telinga Namjoon berdengung sejenak.

"Y-ya, Yoongi, teriakanmu sungguh tidak ramah lingkungan, sayang. Baiknya, kau simpan teriakan mu itu dan kau keluarkan saat aku memasuki mu, sayang~" Namjoon dengan santai merangkul Yoongi.

Mata sipit Yoongi siap melotot kepada Namjoon, namun dengan cepat Namjoon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Takut rambutnya menjadi ajang jambakan tangan mulus Yoongi.

"Perkebunan? Jati? Sejak kapan ahjumma mau ke kebun jati?" tanya Namjoon.

"Cih, bedebah" Yoongi hanya mendecih melihat Namjoon.

"Mana ku tahu, mungkin saja tiba-tiba umma suka berkebun jati." jawab Yoongi asal. Namun, tiba tiba ia melepaskan rangkulan Namjoon dan kembali mendelik ke arah Namjoon.

"Aish, jinjja, sayang, aku ini kekasih mu, kenapa kau selalu memberikanku tatapan seperti itu kepada ku, sayang." keluh Namjoon.

"Apa? Kau tak suka? Ya sudah, kau pergi saja, sana!" galak Yoongi.

"B-bukan seperti itu, ya sudahlah, kau mau berbicara apa?" Namjoon mengalah.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau umma tidak suka dengan perkebunan jati milik appa?" curiga Yoongi. Namjoon tegang seketika, namun tetap mengendalikan dirinya.

"Hmm, hahaha, ah itu yah, aku hanya menebak saja, lagian sewaktu kita pertama kali kesini, ahjumma tampak tak suka dengan perkebunan jati milik ahjussi" Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Yoongi memicingkan matanya menatap Namjoon.

"Ah ternyata kalian sudah pulang." suara tuan Min terdengar dari arah pintu.

"Appa darimana?" Yoongi bertanya kepada orang tuanya.

"Dari bandara, menjemput rekan bisnis." Jawab tuan Min lalu masuk, disusul nyonya Min dan rekan kerja yang dimaksud. Baru saja Namjoon akan membuka suaranya, tetapi tidak jadi saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Namjoon?" panggil sang tamu. Yoongi juga tampak terkejut.

"Appa, kenapa Kim sajangnim bisa ada disini?"

"Ah? Jadi Tuan Kim adalah atasanmu, senang bisa bekerjasama dengan anda." Ucapan appanya membuat Yoongi menyerit bingung.

"Kalian masuklah dulu ke kamar, ganti pakaian kalian dulu." Umma Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon dan Yoongi lalu mendorong mereka menuju kamar. Yoongi dan Namjoon menuruti saja masuk ke kamar Yoongi.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera menikahkan mereka." Ucap tuan Kim.

"Masih terlalu cepat kawan. Hahaha." Tuan Min menanggapi dengan tawanya. Sementara nyonya Min menyiapkan minuman dan camilan dibantu nyonya Kim.

Namjoon dan Yoongi sedikit mengintip dari kamar Yoongi, lalu mereka benar-benar masuk kedalam. Yoongi menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur miliknya. Sedangkan Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yoongi.

"Pantatmu sudah baikan?" Namjoon bertanya pada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil lalu memeluk gulingnya.

"Apa kau tahu umma dan appa mengenal umma dan appaku?" gantian Yoongi yang bertanya pada Namjoon. Namjoon berpikir sebentar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini."

"Apa mereka akan menyetujui hubungan kita? Bagaimana jika mereka tahu?" Yoongi menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam gulingnya. Lalu berguling membelakangi Namjoon.

"Aku yakin mereka akan setuju, appaku terlihat menyukaimu, umma ku dan umma mu juga terlihat akrab." Namjoon mengelus pelan punggung Yoongi, menenangkan pemuda mungil itu.

"Tapi aku ini namja Namjoon, dan kau adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Kim. Bagaimana bisa seorang pewaris tunggal tidak memiliki keturunan nantinya." Airmatanya hampir saja mengalir, Yoongi ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya, kenapa dirinya selemah itu.

Namjoon merebahkan dirinya dibelakang Yoongi lalu memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. Namjoon menarik Yoongi mendekat padanya lalu membalikkan posisi Yoongi dan menyingkirkan guling yang sedang Yoongi pakai, mendekap Yoongi pada dada bidangnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin kau bisa sayang, orang tua ku maupun orang tua mu, akan setuju dengan hubungan kita." Yoongi tidak berkata apa-apa, yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memeluk Namjoon dengan erat.

"Mumpung semua orang tua kita ada, mau bilang pada mereka?" Yoongi menggeleng atas pertanyaan Namjoon. Dia belum siap dengan semuanya, bagaimana jika dia dan Namjoon dipisahkan secara paksa?

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, lalu kembali mengelus punggung sempit pemuda manis sambil merapalkan 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'

Bagaikan mantra, Yoongi menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, dia yakin Namjoon akan bersamanya sampai akhir.

"Karena semuanya baik-baik saja, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi malam? Tenang saja, aku akan pelan-pelan kali ini, sayang. Bagai auch" erang Namjoon karena kepalanya diserang manis oleh bantal milik Yoongi.

"Dasar pria cabul, sana saja kau!" ketus Yoongi yang telah kembali ke sifat asalnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Namjoon semakin mendekatkan jarak mereka, dan Yoongi semakin terdesak.

"A-aa Namjoon, bergeser ku bilang.." perintah Yoongi yang hanya diabaikan Namjoon. Saat ini, Namjoon dalam mode tuli tingkat dewa. Yoongi gugup, ia tak bisa membayangkan apabila Namjoon benar serius dengan perkataannya. Pertama, ada orangtuanya jangan lupakan orangtua dari kekasihnya yang lebih muda setahun enam bulan darinya, kedua, pantatnya masih lumayan sakit, walau tidak sesakit pada awalnya.

Dengan dua alasan tersebut, Yoongi cukup bilang "Tidak, terimakasih" dibarengi senyum manisnya untuk melanjutkan perbuatan cabul yang sialnya dinikmati Yoongi.

"AAAAA NAMJOON SIALAN, KYAAAAAA" teriak Yoongi nyaring.

"YAAA NAMJOON BABO, JANGAN KUAT-KUAT BERMAINNYA" terdengar teriakan suara yang mereka yakini adalah suara ibu Namjoon.

"Eih?" heran mereka bersamaan.

"Yaaa mereka dapat mendengarnya, jangan macam-macam." Yoongi mencubit perut Namjoon.

"Y-yaa sakit Yoongi-ah." Namjoon yakin aka nada bekas kemerahan diperutnya. Yoongi tidak peduli lalu kembali memeluk gulingnya yang sebelumnya disingkirkan Namjoon.

Namjoon meratapi nasibnya, Yoongi lebih memilih guling daripada dirinya.

"Yoongi-ah." panggil Namjoon pelan, tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari Yoongi. Namjoon sedikit mengintip Yoongi dari belakang. Ternyata Yoongi benar-benar mencintai tidur, dalam sekejap Yoongi tertidur begitu saja.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Namjoon bergerak pelan mendekati Yoongi lalu memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. Yoongi juga bergerak mendekatkan punggungnya pada dada Namjoon, menyamankan dirinya. Namjoon tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup surai blonde Yoongi.

"Mari bertemu didalam mimpi." Ucap Namjoon lalu menyusul Yoongi ke alam mimpi.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Namjoon dan Yoongi keluar dari kamar mereka setelah tadi ketiduran. Yoongi yang menyadari sesuatu, ia hanya menoleh kanan kiri.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Namjoon yang kebingungan melihat tingkah Yoongi.

"Aniya, kenapa rumah jadi sepi? Kemana appa dan umma, juga ahjumma juga ahjussi?"

"Mana ku tahu, sayang. Kau tahu sendiri daritadi aku bersamamu, kita tidur sayang. Dengan kau yang memeluk ku dan aku memeluk mu, jangan lupakan elusan-elusan yang ku berikan padamu." Namjoon mengerling genit ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya sweatdrop dan menginjak kaki Namjoon sekuatnya. Namjoon berteriak tertahan. Sejujurnya dia tak habis pikir, diantara banyak orang yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya, Yoongi adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki karakter jauh dari tipenya.

Yoongi bukan tipe yang lemah lembut, hah, juga bukan tipe yang mudah ia rayu. Tapi, sifat yang Yoongi miliki malah membuat Namjoon semakin tergila-gila pada Yoongi. Ah, pada dasarnya cinta itu bisa membuat kriteria orang menjadi jungkir balik.

Di matanya, Yoongi is so adorable and awesome. Apalagi saat ia memakai white tshirt, dipadukan dengan jeans, dan juga sepatu red converse, ah Namjoon seketika langsung ingin menawan Yoongi di kamar beberapa hari, sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi, ehem tepatnya belum akan terjadi, mengingat ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan.

Namjoon pun tersadar, kemudian bergegas mengikuti arah kaki Yoongi yang menuju ke dapur. Didapur tampak nyonya Min sedang menyiapkan makan malam dengan bantuan nyonya Kim.

"Halo, Yoongi." sapa hangat ibu Namjoon.

"Halo juga, ahjumma." Yoongi menjawab dengan canggung.

"Eih? Kenapa mesti ahjumma, panggil saja umma, nde?" desak ibu Namjoon.

"Ne?"

"Ya, umma, apa kau tak mau?" tanya ibu Namjoon dengan nada yang sedih. Menyadari perubahan suara milik ibu Namjoon, Yoongi segera membuka suara.

"Ah-Aniya, aku mau kok, u-umma."

"Aihhh, imutnyaaaaa, kyaaaaa" Ibu Namjoon tak tahan melihat Yoongi, kemudian mencubit pipi Yoongi gemas.

"Ya ya umma, hentikan itu, umma bisa membuat pipi Yoongi terluka." Namjoon menghentikan aksi brutal ummanya.

"Eih, aih, jinjja, maafkan umma yah, sayang." ibu Namjoon mengelus pipi Yoongi yang telah berubah warna.

"Aniya, tak apa-apa, umma." elak Yoongi. Tak lama, mata sang ibu tiba tiba menatap liar Yoongi, menyebabkan Yoongi sedikit risih kemudian bergeser ke arah belakang Namjoon.

Sementara Namjoon juga tak kalah bingung, ibunya kenapa? Apa mungkin ibunya kesurupan? Tapi jenis setan apa yang mau repot repot masuk ke tubuh ibunya? Batin Namjoon kurang ajar.

"Ya, umma, kau kenapa umma?" tanya Namjoon.

"Hmmm tak apa, umma hanya mau memastikan kalau hmmm bokong milik Yoongi tidak sakit, hah, kau tahukan Namjoon, kalau aku ini ibu mu, aku tahu, selembut-lembutnya kau bermain dengan Yoongi, tetap saja itu tidak lembut untuk Yoongi, Yoongi-ah, pantat mu baik-baik saja kan?" raut wajah ibu Namjoon berubah.

"Hah? Umma, apa umma ngigau? Sebaiknya umma istirahat sajalah." saran Namjoon.

"Aku hanya khawatir terhadap bokong Yoongi, kenapa kau bilang aku mengigau, hah, dasar kau itu."

"Lagian, kenapa umma harus mengkhawatirkan bokong Yoongi."

"Eh? Bukannya tadi kalian habis bermain yang seperti itu yah?" ujar ibu Namjoon polos. Rahang Yoongi terjatuh, tidak tidak, itu hanya untuk imajinasi saja.

"Umma, kami tidak melakukan apapun, kami hanya tidur."

"Eh? Yaahhhh, padahal aku berharap kalian benar-benar melakukan itu." ujar ibunya. Rahang Yoongi, jatuh kembali.

Ia shock dengan ibu Namjoon. Secara tampilan, rasanya tak mungkin kalau kalimat-kalimat tersebut akan tercetus dari bibirnya. Yoongi tak habis pikir dengan ibu Namjoon, luar dari biasa, kagum Yoongi.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati dan memeluk umma nya dari belakang. Nyonya Min tampak sedikit tersentak, lalu tersenyum kecil saat melihat anak bungsunya lah yang memeluknya.

"Ada apa, Yoongi-ah?"

"Appa ada dimana umma?" Yoongi bertanya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari keberadaan appa.

"Sedang di taman belakang, mengobrol dengan tuan Kim." Nyonya Min sedang membuat kopi, menaruhnya di nampan beserta cemilan lalu menyerahkannya pada Yoongi.

"Tolong antarkan ke taman belakang ne?" pinta umma Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk lalu mengambil alih nampan yang diberikan umma nya dan berjalan menuju taman belakang.

Namjoon dan umma nya berdiri mematung melihat Yoongi yang berjalan melewati mereka dengan nampan berisi kopi dan cemilan itu, mereka terpana dengan paras Yoongi.

"Hahh dia memang menantu idaman.." Umma Namjoon membuka suara. Namjoon mengangguk tanda setuju, tetapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Umma menginginkan Yoongi sebagai menantu umma?" Namjoon bertanya pada umma nya.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mau? Kau juga setuju kan jika Yoongi disandingkan dengan Namjoon, Min-ah?" Umma Namjoon bertanya pada umma Yoongi. Umma Yoongi yang dasarnya lebih kalem dari umma Namjoon hanya membalas dengan senyuman, tanda setuju.

Namjoon tahu, tidak akan ada hambatan dari pihak orang tua, mereka akan bahagia. Dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, Namjoon berjalan menuju taman belakang, menyusul Yoongi.

Sebelum Namjoon sampai pada taman belakang, Yoongi sudah kembali dengan nampan yang kosong. Hampir saja mereka bertabrakan jika bukan karena reflek Namjoon yang bagus.

"Ya, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin menyusul istriku yang cantik." Ucapan Namjoon membuat wajah Yoongi memerah.

"Aku bukan istrimu tuan Kim."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Kim, Min Yoongi." Jantung Yoongi berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ah aku lapar.." keluh Yoongi.

"Umma mu sedang memasak, tunggu sebentar."

"Aku ingin makan diluar Namjoon." Ucap Yoongi lalu berlari menuju dapur.

"Umma, tidak perlu memasak untukku dan Namjoon, kami akan makan diluar." Yoongi berkata pada umma saat umma hendak memasak.

"Eh? Baiklah sayang, bersenang-senang lah." Ujar umma Yoongi tanda setuju. Yoongi tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk umma.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Kini, mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran. Cukup untuk dikatakan sebagai restoran elite, dimana aksen dan furniture restoran tersebut berhias campuran kebudayaan tradisional dan modern dari Korea. Jangan lupakan menu di restoran ini yang juga menyediakan menu makanan asli dari Korea.

Entahlah, Namjoon tidak sempat mengingat apa nama restoran ini. Yoonginya sedari tadi merengek dan merajuk ingin memakan makanan di restoran khas Korea yang ada di Daegu. Ada rasa tak enak di hatinya, karena sang ehem calon mertuanya telah berniat memasak untuk mereka. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh juga calon mertuanya juga mengijinkan.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang menguntungkan -bagi Namjoon, Yoongi tak mau pusing memikirkan itu- mereka pun mulai melihat daftar menu yang telah tersedia di meja tersebut.

"Yeeeee, khukhukhu" girang Yoongi, yang sejujurnya malah membuat Namjoon merinding.

"Apa? Huh?" ketus Yoongi saat melihat raut wajah Namjoon, sementara Namjoon hanya menggeleng, mencari aman.

"Yoongi, kau mau makan apa, sayang?"

"Bentar dulu, ih"

"Hmm" dehem Namjoon. Tiba-tiba, Namjoon merasa ditatap oleh seseorang, dan ia pun melihat ke arah Yoongi yang melihatnya dengan mata yang memohon, ahhh kumamon eyes cute vers.

"W-wae, sayang?" tanya Namjoon, gugup.

"Namjooniee~" rengek Yoongi, Namjoon semakin was-was. Pasalnya, Yoongi jarang sekali memanggilnya dengan suffix ie.

"Apa sayang?" Namjoon mencoba menetralisir keheranannya. Yoongi bergeser ke dada Namjoon dan memeluk Namjoon. Sesekali hidungnya ia gesekkan ke dada bidang Namjoon.

"Namjoonieee~" rengeknya manja.

"Kau kenapa, Yoongi?" Namjoon menatap wajah cantik milik Yoongi.

"A-aku mau memesan banyak makanan, aku mau banyak.." cicit Yoongi. Imajinasinya, dagu Namjoon terjatuh. Hanya itu saja? Yoonginya terlihat sangat imut.

"Ne? Ya sudah, kau hanya tinggal pesan, sayang." gemas Namjoon mencubit pipi Yoongi.

"Tapi, kau harus berjanji, jangan menertawakan atau apapun itu." tawar Yoongi menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Namjoon, yang disambut oleh Namjoon.

"Geurae, aku mau mesan, hmmm, dak-bulgogi, galbi, makchang, doenjang jjigae, janchi guksu, gimbap, japchae, hmm ice cream, teh omija, dan mango juice." akhir Yoongi dengan kalemnya, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Namjoon yang melongo dengan tatapan "Yoongi, kau benar Yoongi?" sementara sang waitress hanya menelan ludahnya pahit. Yoongi menatap balik Namjoon. Kemudian memukulnya.

PLAK

"Aih, wae?" erang Namjoon.

"Apa? Kau tanya kenapa? Apa-apaan kau menatapku seperti itu? Bukan kau tadi sudah berjanji, huh?" sebal Yoongi yang merajuk. Namjoon pun terkesiap, tak menyangka yang Yoongi maksud adalah hal seperti ini.

"Ah, maafkan aku Yoongi, karena ini pertama kali aku melihat mu nafsu sekali pada makanan, bukankah kau tidak terlalu perduli tentang makan?" ujar Namjoon menarik Yoongi ke sisinya. Namjoon membujuk Yoongi agar ia tidak merajuk berkelanjutan, sementara sang waitress diam-diam menarik diri agar tidak menjadi obat nyamuk dua sejoli tersebut.

"Yoongi." mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lucu Namjoon dengan mata sipitnya.

CUP

Namjoon mencuri ciuman kecil di bibir Yoongi, padahal ia gemas dengan mata Yoongi, tapi kenapa dia mencium bibir Yoongi? Biarkan menjadi rahasia.

"Wae?" sahut Yoongi. Namjoon terheran, karena Yoongi tidak mengumpat kelakuannya.

"Tampaknya, besok kita harus kembali ke Seoul, sayang. Kau tak keberatan, kan?" tanya Namjoon dengan lembut.

"Boleh" ucap Yoongi dengan girangnya.

"Kau tak marah?"

"Marah? Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi balik.

"Aku kira kau masih ingin di Daegu."

"Hmm, aku rindu Hoseok, khukhukhu, aku penasaran dengan cerita hebohnya tentang ah, siapa namanya, Se-jan, eih? Se-jon, eh? Hmmm ah Sejin hyung, bla bla bla" oceh Yoongi dan Namjoon hanya mendengarkannya, tepatnya melihat Yoonginya berceloteh, hingga celotehannya terhenti kala makanan yang mereka pesan datang.

"Woahh makanannya sudah datang, selamat makan~!" Yoongi memakan makanannya dengan semangat. Namjoon hanya tersenyum kecil lalu fokus pada layar Iphone miliknya.

Yoongi yang melihatnya menjadi cemberut, tetapi rasa kesalnya masih bisa ia bendung karena makanan-makanan yang ada didepannya.

5 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit…

"Namjoon!" pekik Yoongi.

"Ada apa, hmm?" jawab Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar Iphone miliknya. Sementara Yoongi semakin memicingkan matanya.

"Namjoon! Namjoon!" Yoongi kembali mengulah.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Namjoon menyahut, melihat ke arah Yoongi sejenak dan kembali ke layar Iphonenya. Yoongi hanya menatap Namjoon kesal. Ia pun menghempaskan 'saingannya' tersebut, membuat Iphone milik Namjoon terhempas begitu saja dan menyapa dinginnya lantai restoran tersebut. Namjoon naik pitam.

"YOONGI!" Namjoon membentak Yoongi, membuat Yoongi tersentak. Pasalnya, terhitung dua kali, Namjoon membentaknya. Yoongi termenung sejenak.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedang mengurusi rapat mendadak dengan klien kita! Dimana akal rasional mu? Hah?" Namjoon bangkit dan mengambil gadgetnya. Saat ini, dia benar-benar marah kepada Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi hanya diam saja.

"Terserah!" balas Yoongi kemudian meninggalkan Namjoon di restoran tersebut, mengidahkan panggilan Namjoon. Namjoon segera meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja restoran itu lalu mengejar Yoongi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat tahu Namjoon mengejarnya.

Namjoon akhirnya berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan Yoongi, tetapi Yoongi menolak, dihempaskannya pegangan Namjoon pada tangannya. Namjoon tidak menyerah, dia kembali meraih tangan Yoongi, kali ini dengan sedikit tarikan.

Yoongi terus menarik kembali tangannya, membuat Namjoon lebih mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Yoongi.

"Lepaskan bodoh! Tanganku sakit!" seru Yoongi saat dirasanya pergelangan tangannya panas akibat gesekan dari tangan Namjoon yang terus menahannya.

"Maka dari itu tenanglah dulu." Ucap Namjoon masih saja menahan tangan Yoongi. Yoongi mendengus dan mulai diam, tidak ada pergerakan.

Merasa tidak ada perlawanan lagi dari Yoongi, Namjoon melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Yoongi. Saat Namjoon melepaskan pegangannya, Yoongi secepat kilat kabur dari Namjoon.

"Owh shit" umpat Namjoon. Namjoon dengan segera berbalik ke parkiran dan mengambil mobilnya. Ia menyusuri jalanan Daegu, namun tampaknya nihil. Sosok yang ia cari tak kunjung juga muncul, ini sudah lebih dari sejam ia mencari kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

UMMA

Itulah subjek yang menelponnya saat ini.

"Yeoboseyo, umma?" tanya Namjoon berusaha tenang.

"..."

"APA? Geurae, aku akan ke rumah." dengan tidak sopannya Namjoon menutup sambungan teleponnya satu pihak, dan terburu-buru kembali ke rumah orangtua Yoongi. Pasalnya, ibunya mengatakan Yoongi pulang dengan mata yang sembab.

Dengan cepat Namjoon mengendarai mobilnya ke kediaman Min.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Dengan terburu-buru Namjoon memarkirkan mobilnya lalu segera masuk ke rumah Yoongi. Pemandangan pertama yang Namjoon lihat saat menginjakkan kakinya didalam rumah itu adalah kedua pasang orang tua mereka yang duduk dalam keheningan.

"Dimana Yoongi?"

"Mengurung diri sejak tadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Umma Namjoon bertanya.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan, aku akan membujuk Yoongi dulu." Namjoon berjalan cepat menuju kamar Yoongi, tetapi percuma, kamar itu dikunci dari dalam.

"Yoongi.." Yoongi tidak menjawab. Namjoon menghela napasnya kasar.

"Yoongi.." panggil Namjoon lagi, hasilnya tetap sama, Yoongi tidak menjawab. Namjoon merasa pundaknya ditepuk pelan dari belakang.

"Biarkan Yoongi sendiri dulu, dia memang suka merajuk." Ujar appa nya Yoongi. Akhirnya Namjoon menyerah, mungkin besok dia bisa membujuk Yoongi lagi.

Namjoon dan appa Yoongi kembali ke ruang tamu, semua orang disana sudah sedia menunggu penjelasan Namjoon.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Yoongi pulang sendirian dan menangis?" tanya umma Yoongi.

"Aku sedikit sibuk tadi, masalah rapat mendadak dengan klien dan Yoongi malah cemburu dengan ponselku lalu menghempaskan ponselku. Tanpa kusadari aku meninggikan suaraku pada Yoongi dan dia pergi begitu saja. Aku tidak sempat mengejarnya." Namjoon menjelaskan.

"Maafkan kelakuan Yoongi, dia memang masih kekanakan karena dia anak bungsu."

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, maaf umma, appa." Namjoon membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat, besok akan pulang ke Seoul kan?" Namjoon mengangguk.

"Tapi tidak ada kamar lagi disini."

"Aku akan tidur di sofa, tidak apa." Ucap Namjoon. Dia tidak akan tidur lama karena pagi sekali dia harus kembali.

"Sebentar, umma ambilkan bantal dan selimut." Umma Yoongi pergi mengambil bantal dan selimut untuk Namjoon.

Sementara Yoongi terdiam di kamarnya, dia belum tidur, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa tidur. Dia masih kesal Namjoon membentaknya, apa tidak bisa Namjoon bicaranya biasa saja, kesal Yoongi dalam hati.

Yoongi meremas kuat gulingnya, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada guling tak berdosa itu lalu menutup rapat matanya, berusaha untuk tidur.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi dan Yoongi masih saja terjaga, padahal biasanya dia suka tidur. Tanpa sengaja mata Yoongi melihat tas Namjoon yang masih ada dikamarnya.

Namjoon akan pulang ke Seoul nanti, dia tidak akan ikut dengan Namjoon, dirinya masih kesal. Yoongi mengambil tas Namjoon lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Yoongi melihat Namjoon yang tidur di sofa dengan keadaan agak berantakan. Selimutnya tidak menutupi tubuh Namjoon sepenuhnya, juga Namjoon masih memakai kemeja yang tadi ia pakai. Pasti sangat tidak nyaman, pikir Yoongi.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Namjoon lalu meletakkan tas Namjoon disebelah sofa itu. Yoongi memperbaiki letak selimut Namjoon agar Namjoon tidak kedinginan. Yoongi memperhatikan wajah tertidur Namjoon.

Dia merindukan hangatnya tubuh Namjoon yang mendekapnya saat tidur, mungkin juga ini salah satu alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur sedari tadi. Tanpa sadar Yoongi mendekati wajah Namjoon, tetapi terhenti kala merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar pada pinggangnya.

Yoongi membatu menatap Namjoon yang membuka matanya perlahan, Namjoon menatap kedalam manik Yoongi. Salah satu tangannya naik sampai ke tengkuk Yoongi lalu menariknya mendekat sampai bibirnya menempel sempurna pada bibir Yoongi.

Hanya sekedar menempel, Yoongi juga tidak menolak. Perlahan Namjoon melepaskan bibir mereka lalu kembali menatap Yoongi.

"Jangan marah lagi, maafkan aku." Ucap Namjoon dengan nada lembut dan penuh perhatian. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain lalu beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Yoongi belum bisa memaafkan Namjoon sepenuhnya, dia tidak terima dibentak seperti itu. Menghukum Namjoon sebentar seperti ini sepertinya tidak apa, pikirnya.

Namjoon menghela napas lelah, Yoongi belum memaafkannya. Matanya beralih menatap jam yang tergantung pada dinding rumah Yoongi. Sudah jam 4 lewat, pikirnya. Dia harus kembali ke Seoul, perjalanannya memakan waktu 2 jam, dia juga harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik.

Ia beranjak dari sofa hendak mengetuk kamar Yoongi karena dia pikir tas nya masih ada di kamar Yoongi. Tetapi ia urungkan niatnya saat ia melihat tasnya ada disebelah sofa.

Namjoon mendengus, ternyata Yoongi benar-benar marah. Namjoon pun bergegas menuju ke kamar Yoongi, ingin mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi, namun ia urungkan, pasalnya ia tidak mau mengganggu tidur dari bidadarinya itu. Ia pun bergegas membersihkan dirinya, menuju kamar mandi.

Namjoon telah bersiap-siap. Hendak menuju pintu, namun gerakannya ditahan oleh nyonya Min.

"Namjoon? Kau akan pergi?" tanya nyonya Min.

"Nde, umma. Hari ini akan ada rapat besar dan itu sekitar jam 08:00 pagi, sampaikan salam dan permintaan maaf ku kepada Yoongi, umma. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi kesini."

"Ah, yaa, MWOOO? Apa tadi yang kau bilang? Kau apa tadi? Mau pulang kesini?" tanya nyonya Min.

"Ah, ye, umma, selagi Yoongi belum memaafkan aku, aku akan pergi kerja dari Daegu, umma."

"Ah, kau tak usahlah sampai segitunya, biarkan saja Yoongi, dia memang seperti itu, faktor anak bungsu. Nanti kau akan kelelahan dan kemudian sakit." ujar nyonya Min merasa bersalah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa umma, ini adalah salahku, baiklah umma, aku pergi dulu nde." pamit Namjoon.

"Eh, sebentar dulu, biar umma ambil bekal untuk mu yah." tanpa sempat Namjoon menolaknya, nyonya Min sudah kabur terlebih dahulu dari pandangannya. Tak lama kemudian, nyonya Min telah kembali dengan beberapa kotak bekal makanan.

"Harusnya umma tak perlu repot begini."

"Ah sudahlah, ini hanya makanan."

"Baiklah umma, aku pergi dulu, annyeong." pamit Namjoon kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju BMW hitam metalik miliknya.

Setelah Namjoon pergi, nyonya Min dikejutkan dengan kedatangan nyonya Kim.

"Min min, kau tahu dimana anakku?" tanya nyonya Kim dengan mata mengantuk.

"Namjoon baru saja pergi," jawab nyonya Min.

"Aishhh, anak itu."

"Wae?" tanya nyonya Min bingung.

"Dia tak pernah mau pamit dulu kepada ku."

"Kamu sih, bangunnya lama, kamu tahu sendiri anak mu itu giat sekali bekerja."

"Ah, sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubungan Namjoon dan Yoongi?" tanya nyonya Kim ala ibu-ibu tukang gosip.

"Hahhh, Ria ah, aku kira mereka belum baikan." ujar nyonya Min sedih.

"Wae?"

"Tadi Namjoon sendiri yang bilang, lagian Namjoon pergi sendiri ke Seoul. Sudah begitu, Namjoon bilang selagi Yoongi belum mau memaafkannya, dia akan pergi kerja dari Daegu. Ah, Yoongi ah, kapan kau akan berubah, nak." keluh nyonya Min.

"Tidak Min min ah, itu bukan salah Yoongi, itu mutlak salah Namjoon, Namjoon ku itu tidak pernah berubah, hhh" nyonya Kim ikut mengeluh.

"Aniya, itu salah Yoongi, Ria ah"

"Aniya, itu salah Namjoon, Min min ah"

"Pokoknya salah Yoongi" keukeh nyonya Min.

"Salah Namjoon" nyonya Kim tak mau mengalah.

"YOONGI!"

"NAMJOON!"

"YOONGI!"

"NAMJOON!"

"YOONGI!"

"ANIYA, NAMJOON!" dan pagi itu dihabiskan dengan suara debat mereka yang terhenti saat suami mereka mengingatkan mereka untuk memasak makanan untuk sarapan.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Malam hari pun tiba, setelah mengantarkan tuan dan nyonya Kim ke bandara, keluarga Min pulang kembali ke rumah mereka. Yoongi hanya terdiam saja di dalam mobil karena sedari tadi ibunya selalu menasehati nya.

Mulai dari "Yoongi ah, kapan sifat kekanak-kanakan mu hilang", "Yoongi ah, itukan salah mu, minta maaf ke Namjoon", "Yoongi ah, kau tak kasihan kepada Namjoon, dia pergi kerja dari Daegu-Seoul" dan bla bla yang membuat telinga putih Yoongi berubah warna. Yoongi merengut.

"Sebenarnya yang anaknya itu, aku atau Namjoon" heran Yoongi karena ummanya terkesan memojokkannya.

Sesampai di rumahnya, ia harus melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat kala matanya dan mata Namjoon tak sengaja bertemu di halaman parkir rumahnya.

Suara teriakan Namjoon seolah-olah hilang, ia berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengar apapun dan berjalan menuju cepat ia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara desahan frustasi dari Namjoon.

"Yoongi, bukalah dulu sayang.." Yoongi memekakkan pendengarannya.

"Yoongi!" panggil Namjoon dalam nada yang putus asa,tapi pintu tetap saja tidak dibuka. Namjoon membalikkan badannya, berjalan putus asa. Ia menatap lesu keramik lantai rumah orangtua Yoongi.

Dari kejauhan, orangtua Yoongi menatap iba kepada Namjoon. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, anak mereka perilakunya masih seperti dulu. Mereka hanya bisa memberi semangat.

"Pa, kau lihat, betapa keras kepalanya anak mu itu?" bisik nyonya Min.

"Bukannya kita membuatnya bersama?" balas tuan Min.

"Tapi kelakuannya mirip kamu." tuduh nyonya Min.

"Aku tak ingat punya sifat seperti itu." bela tuan Min.

"Dasar, tidak peka" rajuk nyonya Min kemudian meninggalkan tuan Min dengan pandangan 'kenapa aku lagi yang salah'.

Ibu Yoongi tak sengaja melihat sosok calon menantunya tertidur di atas sofa. Ia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kalau begini terus, maka ia harus ambil tindakan tegas.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar anaknya, mengetuk pintu tersebut. Setelah Yoongi membukanya, ummanya segera mungkin masuk ke kamar anak bungsunya.

"Yoongi ah" panggilnya.

"Hmm? Wae, umma?" jawabnya dengan suara serak khas orang baru tidur.

"Kau ini, sebenarnya sayang atau tidak ke Namjoon?" tanya sang umma. Sementara sang objek hanya mematung mendengarkannya.

"Jawab pertanyaan umma, nak." desak ummanya. Lagi-lagi Yoongi terdiam, membuat ibunya semakin jera.

"Baiklah, tampaknya kau tak mencintai Namjoon, kalau begitu biar umma bilang saja ke dia, agar dia tak pergi kerja dari Daegu." finish sang umma kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"J-jangan umma." cicit Yoongi.

"Eh? Wae? Bukannya kau tak mencintai Namjoon? Buat apa kau melarang umma?" nyonya Min menaikkan nadanya. Yoongi menggeleng.

"Aniya, aku mencintainya umma." Ucap Yoongi.

"Ah sudahlah, besok umma akan sampaikan kalau sebaiknya Namjoon mencari kekasih baru, umma kasihan melihatnya, selamat malam, Yoongi." mutlak sang ibu membuat Yoongi membelalakkan matanya.

Sang ibu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang mematung. Setelah sekian lama, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa dimana Namjoon berada.

"N-Namjoon, Namjoon, Namjoon.." Yoongi berusaha membangunkan Namjoon.

"Hikss, Namjoon babo, bangun." Yoongi membangunkan Namjoon sekali lagi, kali ini disertai isakannya.

"Namjoon hikss Namjoon.." panggil Yoongi lagi, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Namjoon akan segera bangun.

Yoongi pun menangis sejadinya di dada bidang Namjoon. Sementara Namjoon yang merasa dadanya semakin berat dan basah memutuskan membuka matanya.

Sejujurnya hari ini ia sangat lelah. Pertama, karena Yoonginya belum memaafkannya. Kedua, karena ia harus dari Daegu-Seoul, dan itu bukan waktu yang singkat.

Namun, ia terkaget saat mengetahui bahwa kini bidadarinya menangis dan tampak rapuh. Ia segera memegang Yoongi dan mendudukkan Yoongi di sofa tersebut.

"Yoongi, ada apa, sayang?" tanya Namjoon lembut. Tanpa ia sangka, Yoongi malah memeluknya erat.

"Namjoon, hikss, j-jangan tinggalkan aku.." erang Yoongi dalam pelukan Namjoon. Namjoon sebenarnya tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing, yang ia tahu, Yoonginya telah memaafkannya.

Namjoon berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yoongi, namun tak bisa karena Yoongi memeluknya sangat erat. Namjoon hanya bisa mengusap punggung Yoongi, menenangkan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba menangis. Setelah Namjoon merasa bahwa tangis Yoongi mereda, ia pun teringat masalahnya dengan Yoongi.

"Sayang, maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja membentak mu semalam, aku berjanji itu yang terakhir kalinya aku seperti itu." Sesal Namjoon. Sementara Yoongi yang notabenenya dari tadi menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Namjoon hanya berdehem saja.

"Hmmm, tapi kau harus janji, kalau itu yang terakhir." ujar Yoongi.

"Aku janji, Yoongi" Namjoon mengecup surai blonde kekasihnya dalam. Yoongi mengalungkan tangannya di leher Namjoon. Menatap Namjoon gugup.

"Namjoon." cicitnya yang membuat Namjoon gemas.

"Ya, sayang?" jawabnya.

"Aku..."

"Nde? Kenapa dengan mu?"

"Aku... bisakah kau ... mencium ku?" cicit Yoongi dengan nada yang semakin mengecil di kata mencium. Sementara Namjoon malah melepas tangan Yoongi yang berada di lehernya.

Yoongi cemberut lagi, ia merasa ditolak oleh Namjoon. Dengan sebal, ia bangkit untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi, ia malah berakhir di pangkuan Namjoon.

"Mau kemana, sayang?" tanya Namjoon.

"Bukan urusan mu!" ujar Yoongi ketus. Sementara Yoongi asik dengan cemberutnya, Namjoon malah asik melihati Yoongi yang sedang marah.

Tanpa bisa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera mencium bibir tipis Yoongi. Sejenak Yoongi merasa kelabakan, namun untungnya ia bisa mengimbangi walau tak sepenuhnya berhasil.

Yoongi kembali mengalungkan tangannya yang mulus ke leher Namjoon. Namjoon memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan pelan tengkuk Yoongi lalu melumat bibir tipis milik Yoongi. Kali ini bukan ciuman yang penuh nafsu, hanya sebuah ciuman penuh kasih sayang dan rindu dari Namjoon kepada Yoongi.

Kali ini Namjoon membelai bibir Yoongi dengan lidahnya, meminta akses masuk kedalam gua hangat Yoongi yang tentu saja dimengerti oleh Yoongi. Yoongi membuka sedikit bibirnya, memberi celah masuk untuk 'tamu' nya.

Ketika lidah Namjoon masuk, refleks Yoongi menggenggam rambut Namjoon. Lidah Namjoon menyapa lidah milik Yoongi, saling beradu meskipun sudah diketahui siapa yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

Napas Yoongi mulai pendek, dirinya butuh oksigen. Tangannya menarik pelan rambut Namjoon yang ada pada genggamannya. Namjoon yang mengerti pun melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Namjoon mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi milik Yoongi. Mengecup sesekali hidung bangir milik Yoongi.

"Terimakasih." ujar Namjoon tulus.

"Untuk apa?" Yoongi bertanya.

"Segalanya" Namjoon menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Yoongi yang mulai diserang kantuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ngantuk, Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon. Sementara Yoongi tampak tak minat untuk menjawab. Namjoon segera mengangkat Yoongi dengan ala bridal style, namun Yoongi menolak.

"Aku tidak mau seperti itu Namjoon babo." umpat Yoongi dengan mata yang tertutup membuat Namjoon sweatdrop.

"Jadi kau mau yang bagaimana?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ish, pikir sajalah dengan otak mu yang katanya jenius itu, huh" Namjoon hanya terdiam, mencoba menebak maksudnya. Setelah beberapa menit, ia pun sadar dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah-baiklah, ayo." Namjoon merentangkan tangannya. Sementara Yoongi sudah berdiri diatas sofa kemudian meloncat ke arah Namjoon. Dengan tangan yang berada di pantat Yoongi sebagai penopang dan juga kaki Yoongi yang ia buat ke belakang badan Namjoon.

Namjoon pun menggendong Yoongi ala koala. Yoongi meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Namjoon. Sesekali ia mencium pipi Namjoon atau jarinya dengan jahil menusuk pipi Namjoon.

"Cha, kau silahkan turun, Yoongi." ujar Namjoon setibanya di kamar mereka. Namun Yoongi tidak mau turun juga.

"Ada apa?" heran Namjoon.

"Aku mau tidur diatas tubuh mu." raung Yoongi.

"Ya sudah, tapi kau harus tetap turun sayang, bagaimana aku bisa membaringkan tubuh ku?" bujuk Namjoon.

"Tapi berjanjilah, aku akan tidur diatas mu." rajuk Yoongi.

"I swear." ucap Namjoon mencium bibir Yoongi sekilas. Yoongi pun turun dari 'singgasananya' dan duduk di atas spring bed miliknya.

Namjoon pun membaringkan badannya di ranjang Yoongi dan dengan segera Yoongi menerjang Namjoon, menyamankan posisinya diatas tubuh Namjoon.

"Namjoonie, aku mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku yah." ujar Yoongi kemudian memejamkan matanya karena sedari tadi ia menahan kantuk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, sweety." akhir Namjoon dengan mencium puncak kepala milik Yoongi.

Sebenarnya, Namjoon merasa berat badan Yoongi bertambah dan sejujurnya dia merasa keberatan, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak merasa capek walau ia merasa Yoongi bertambah beratnya.

"Selamat tidur, sayang." gunam Namjoon sebelum turut terbang bersama Yoongi ke alam bawah sadar.

Ah, love is magic, make everything being so wonderfull, right?

TBC

Tadaa~ we are back khukhukhukhu Anyway, is there any one miss this fic? Wkwk i am sure no one right? sawry for being annoying, we hadn't updated yet for 3 months, lmao. I want to tell you some stories. Actually, we dont know, what are Namgi's moms name. We were so confusing about that, because we saw so impossible always mention "nyonya Kim and nyonya Min" than, it's so super impossible when Yoongi's mom talked to Namjoon's mom called each other like this "nyonya Min" or "nyonya Kim" meanwhile they have known each other. So, we decided to make name for their moms. Min Min for Yoongi's mom and Ria for Namjoon's mom. Why must be Min Min and Ria? Because in fansigning, there was fan asked Namjoon to make a poem based on her name, so her name was Min Min. Than, Namjoon wrote like this "Min Min is pretty like Min Yoongi hyung" and about Namjoon's mom, it's still from fan, a fan asked Yoongi to give her a korean clan, than Yoongi gave her "Kim Ria". Then, we two thought from many clans why he chose Kim, why not park? Or jeon? Or lee? Or what evah. Kenapa dia harus memberi marga Kim? Wkwkwk Namgi is sailing and slays so hard, wkwkwkw. Then, you know that here, we are two people, so we have different characters. So, if i wrote my part, i always drawing Yoongi as badass character, meanwhile my sister drawing him as mellow character. So, based on that, we really work hardly to make it be matching and ofc be better. Although i know it's not be better. Yah whatevah. Well, thank you so much for MVP who read, give feed back, following and fave our stories. We cant give you something precious as our feed back. We just can give you our bad fict. Keep loving and supporting Kim Family, lets be part of Kim Family. Happy New Year, love and kiss

 **Last, mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Kim Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Yoongi bangun dengan keadaan segar pagi ini. Namjoon masih tidur, mungkin kelelahan, pikir Yoongi. Tangan Namjoon masih melingkar indah di pinggang Yoongi, membuat Yoongi tersenyum saat mengingat mereka tidur dalam posisi ini sepanjang malam.

Yoongi mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Namjoon lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Namjoon, mendengar detak jantung teratur dari Namjoon. Yoongi terkikik kecil dan menggesekkan pipinya ke dada Namjoon, entah mengapa moodnya sangat bagus pagi ini.

Namjon membuka sedikit matanya kala merasakan pergerakan dari Yoongi. Tangannya bergerak dari pinggang Yoongi ke kepala Yoongi, mengelus pelan surai Yoongi.

Tampaknya Yoongi agak terkejut saat merasakan tangan Namjoon mengelus rambutnya. Yoongi mendongak untuk melihat wajah Namjoon.

"Pagi Namjoon-ah~" sapa Yoongi lalu merubah sedikit posisinya, membuat wajahnya dan Namjoon semakin dekat lalu mengecup ringan bibir Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum kecil.

"Pagi chagiya. Jam berapa ini?" tanya Namjoon sambil mengucek matanya. Yoongi menatap jam yang tergantung pada dinding kamarnya.

"Sudah jam 9, kau tidak akan kembali ke Seoul untuk bekerja kan?" Yoongi bertanya dengan matanya yang memicing.

"Tidak sayang, besok baru bekerja, kau ikut pulang ke Seoul kan?" Yoongi mengangguk lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Namjoon. Namjoon kembali mengelus surai lembut Yoongi.

"Namjoon~ ayo mandi~" Yoongi mengajak Namjoon dengan nada manjanya. Namjoon sedikit tidak percaya Yoongi akan mengajaknya.

"Mau mandi hm? Baiklah beranjak dulu sayang." Ujar Namjoon. Yoongi segera beranjak dan duduk di paha Namjoon sehingga Namjoon bisa bangun. Posisi Namjoon sekarang duduk di ranjang dengan Yoongi yang masih di pun menatap bingung Yoongi yang duduk di pahanya.

"Kenapa tidak bangkit sayang?" tanya Namjoon. Sementara Yoongi menatapnya dengan mata kumamon cute vers, mengedipkan matanya.

"Kenapa hm?" tanya Namjoon gemas, ia mengusap surai Yoongi dan mencuri ciuman kecil di dahi Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi memicingkan matanya, menatap Namjoon dengan tajam.

"Hhhhh, kau kenapa sayang?" ujarnya lagi. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang Namjoon lontarkan, kini bibir Yoongi merengut.

"Hey, hey. Masih terlalu pagi untuk ngambek, Yoongi. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tak akan marah." kekeh Namjoon.

Yoongi naik perlahan sehingga ia menduduki bagian genital Namjoon. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan Namjoon, meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Namjoon.

"Namjoonie~" suara Yoongi mendayu-dayu.

"Ye?"

"Hmmm, aku mau... kau... mmmm... menggendong ku." cicit Yoongi di akhir kalimatnya. Namjoon? Ia sukses terdiam dengan wajah bingungnya. Jujur saja, ia cukup heran dengan perubahan mood dari kekasihnya. Tidak mendapati tanggapan, Yoongi menepuk kuat dada Namjoon.

PLAK

"Ah~ aigoo, kau kenapa memukul ku, Yoongi?" ujar Namjoon.

"Wae? Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Dasar pelit!" galak Yoongi.

"Heh?" Namjoon semakin bingung, IQnya selalu turun drastis saat bersama Yoongi. Yoongi pun beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil menggerutu.

"Dasar pelit, minta gendong saja tidak bisa, cih,apa apan itu, bla bla bla" dan sederet keluh kesal lainnya. Namjoon yang mulai paham hanya bisa menggeleng kepala. Setahunya, ia tidak menolak permintaan Yoongi, bukan? Siapa yang bisa menolak, huh?

Dengan cepat Namjoon menghampiri Yoongi. Membalikkan badan tersebut dan mencium lembut bibir tipis yang sedari tadi mengumpat dirinya. Yoongi terkejut mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba, ia mencoba untuk melepaskannya, namun apa daya, Namjoon terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan, ya sudahlah dinikmati saja.

Tinggi yang berbeda 5 cm itu membuat Namjoon semakin mudah mengeksplorasi bibir Yoongi. Kata orang-orang, tinggi mereka sangat serasi. Dan ada begitu banyak orang yang iri akan perbedaan tinggi mereka.

Yah, terserahlah. Namjoon tak memikirkan itu, selagi Yoongi menjadi miliknya, dia tidak terlalu perduli terhadap hal-hal seperti itu. Namjoon masih fokus mengeksplorasi bibir Yoongi, menjilat dan mengulumnya. Sesekali terdengar lenguhan Yoongi.

"Mmmmhh, Namhhhhjoonnnh" erang Yoongi. Hey, ini adalah morning french kiss, bukan? Tidak bisa dikatakan sekedar morning kiss.

Tangan Namjoon mulai aktif, membuka beberapa kancing kemeja Yoongi. Tangannya menyelinap dengan mulus. Bertemu sapa dengan perut Yoongi. Menjelajahi setiap sudut perut mulus milik Yoongi.

Kedua tangan Yoongi semakin ia eratkan di pinggang Namjoon, menahan sensasi geli yang menyerangnya. Kini, tangan Namjoon telah mendarat sempurna di puncak dada Yoongi, memilinnya lembut dengan ciuman yang telah turun kebawah.

Bibir tebal Namjoon tidak lagi mengeksploitasi bibir Yoongi melainkan tengah hinggap di leher putih Yoongi. Menjilatnya dan mengulumnya lembut,sesekali menggigit kecil leher tersebut. Teriakan Yoongi terdengar di kala satu tanda berwarna merah disematkan dengan indah oleh bibir Namjoon.

Puas dengan beberapa karya ciptanya, Namjoon berpindah menjelajahi dada Yoongi, menatap intens dada Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi hanya menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan sayu.

Kepala Namjoon mendekat ke dada Yoongi. Lidahnya menyapa indah puting milik Yoongi,menciptakan sensasi yang membuat Yoongi lemas tak berdaya.

Satu tangan Namjoon bermain di puting milik Yoongi yang lain. Pilin dan tarik. Dua hal yang tangan Namjoon tengah lakukan untuk puting Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi berusaha untuk menghentikan kegiatan Namjoon.

Namun sayangnya, Namjoon semakin gila menggerila di badannya. Serius, dia saat ini hanya ingin mandi pagi, bukan morning sex. Badannya menolak dengan keras, namun tak bisa melawan.

"Nammhjoonnhn, hentikannh ahh" namun seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan apa yang Yoongi katakan, Namjoon masih tetap sibuk dengan dada Yoongi.

Perkataan Yoongi adalah hal mutlak, artinya, ia tidak mau dibantah. Setelah susah payah untuk menghentikan Namjoon, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Namjoon, ia pun mulai kesal.

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini, saat Yoongi terlalu kesal, ia akan menangis. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Air matanya jatuh mengenai wajah Namjoon. Namjoon pun terhenyak, menghentikan segala kegiatannya di kala indera pendengarannya mendengarkan isak tangis yang lolos dari bibir Yoongi. Dengan sigap ia segera memeluk Yoongi,membenamkan kepala Yoongi di dadanya.

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Namjoon selembut mungkin.

"Kau hikss jahat" jawab Yoongi.

"Wae?"

"Aku bilang mandi, bukan sex pagi." tangis Yoongi semakin menjadi-jadi. Namjoon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, antara sweatdrop dan juga merasa bersalah.

"Ya sudah, tak perlu menangis kalau tak ingin." ujar Namjoon sambil mengelus surai milik Yoongi.

"Hmmm" jawab Yoongi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Namjoon pun mengangkat wajah Yoongi, menghapus jejak air mata. Mencium lembut mata sembab itu.

"Nah, tuan putri, kau mau ku gendong dengan cara mana?" tanya Namjoon. Dan secepat setelah ia mengatakan kalimat krusial tersebut, tangan Yoongi sukses menjambak rambut Namjoon, lagi.

"Ya! Yoongi, stop untuk menjambak rambut ku, ini pedih."

"Maka berhentilah untuk mengatakan hal yang tak perlu kau katakan, Namjoon" geram Yoongi.

"Aish, yes, i know, bisa kau lepaskan?" Kemudian Yoongi melepaskan jambakannya dengan mata yang menatap Namjoon dengan tajam.

"Maaf, ne?" pasrah Namjoon. Ia tidak mau membuat mood Yoongi semakin parah. Namjoon pun berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi.

"Naiklah, Yoongi" perintah Namjoon dan Yoongi beranjak menuju punggung Yoongi.

Merasa bahwa Yoongi telah nyaman di posisinya, Namjoon bangkit dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Sekelebat perasaan tak enak menghinggapi Yoongi. Tangannya meraih rambut Namjoon, mengelusnya dan mengecupnya.

"Namjoon-ah" panggil Yoongi.

"Nde, Yoongi?" jawab Namjoon.

"Maaf nde?"

"Buat apa, hm?"

"Karena aku menjambak rambut mu, aku tahu itu sangat sakit." ujar Yoongi, sementara Namjoon hanya tersenyum.

Lihatlah, betapa indahnya mood Yoongi, setelah memohon, merajuk, menangis, marah kemudian merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf dan itu terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam.

-oooOOooo—

Namjoon tampak terduduk jengah di sofa milik keluarga Yoongi. Tangan kanannya ia tumpukan di lengan sofa sebagai tumpuan untuk kepalanya. Matanya tampak datar menatap objek dari lensa matanya.

"Yoongi, apa kita bisa pergi?" sementara sang pemilik nama berbalik badan dan menatap balik Namjoon.

"Huh, kalau kau tidak sabar, kau bisa pergi sendiri, Namjoon babo" jawab Yoongi dengan nada judesnya.

Kalau tidak ingat siapa Yoongi, ia pastikan ia tidak akan segan untuk menyelesaikan sosok tersebut. Pasalnya, saat ini Yoongi tengah memeluk ibunya erat sekaligus bermanja ria. Ia tidak cemburu, hanya saja hal tersebut telah ia lakukan lebih dari sejam yang lalu, sampai berapa lama lagi Namjoon akan menunggu?

Sementara di kantornya akan ada rapat mendadak, bisa saja Namjoon meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian, namun itu artinya perjuangan dia selama ini akan berakhir sia-sia. Namjoon hanya bisa mendesah berat. Dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya kepada Yoongi, namun kali ini ia mencoba dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Yoongie, bisakah kita kembali ke Seoul?" seperti yang telah terjadi, Yoongi menatapnya dengan mata yang semakin mengecil, seolah mengintimidasi Namjoon, namun malah membuat matanya semakin tenggelam.

"Huh" alih-alih mendapat persetujuan, Yoongi malah mendengus kasar dan kembali mengabaikan Namjoon. Sementara nyonya Min hanya menggeleng kecil, dan mengusap bahu anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Yoongi ah, sampai kapan kau seperti itu? Kembalilah ke Seoul, sayang." ujar ibu Yoongi. Yoongi menatap ibunya tak percaya.

"Umma, kau mengusir ku?" tanya Yoongi yang dijawab gelengan oleh ibunya.

"Aniya, sayang. Tak mungkin ibu melakukan hal itu. Namun, apa kau tak melihat Namjoon sedari tadi menunggu mu? Bukankah akan ada rapat? Kembalilah ke Seoul bersama Namjoon, kalau kau rindu dengan appa dan umma, kami akan ke Seoul kapan pun kau merindukan kami." jawab nyonya Min dengan bijak, Namjoon sangat berterimakasih kepada -calon- mertuanya ini. Sementara Yoongi hanya cemberut saja.

"Ya sudah umma, aku pergi dulu, appa aku pergi dulu." ujar Yoongi memberikan salam kepada appa dan ummanya. Setelah itu, Namjoon dan Yoongi melangkahkan kaki mereka ke mobil Namjoon.

Yoongi menatap orang tua dan rumah tersebut dengan sendu saat Namjoon mulai memacu gas meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Sejenak, Namjoon mendengar Yoongi menghela napasnya.

Namjoon hanya menatap iba Yoongi, pasalnya ia pun terpaksa harus melakukan ini. Ia memilih untuk mengelus kepala Yoongi dengan tangan kirinya, dan Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan tampang cemberut juga mata yang sendu.

Ia melepas tangan Namjoon dari kepalanya, tanda saat ini ia sedang menolak untuk berhubungan dengan Namjoon walaupun hanya sebatas sentuhan kecil dari Namjoon.

Yoongi dengan keadaan yang sama memilih untuk menatap pemandangan yang terlewati dari balik kaca mobil Namjoon, ia menarik selimutnya dan menggenggam erat. Sedangkan Namjoon yang mendapat penolakan hanya bisa diam, berbicara dengan Yoongi hanya berakhir fatal, ia tahu persis itu.

Lama dengan keadaan hening yang tercipta, Yoongi tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada kaca mobil Namjoon. Melihat itu, Namjoon menghentikan mobilnya ke sisi jalan lalu merendahkan jok tempat Yoongi sedemikian rupa sehingga Yoongi tidak harus bersandar pada kaca mobilnya.

Tangannya mengacak rambut Yoongi pelan sambil tersenyum kecil, sosok yang telah menarik hatinya ini begitu menawan. Setelah selesai mengacak rambut Yoongi, ia mencium kening Yoongi dan juga bibir dari kekasihnya yang adorable tersebut.

Ia pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya, memacu kembali mobil hitam metaliknya. Perjalanan dari Daegu ke Seoul menggunakan mobil memakan waktu sekitar tiga jam, dan sekarang mereka telah menempuh waktu dua jam.

Namjoon pun menghentikan mobilnya di kota Osong sejenak untuk istirahat, lagipula jam masih menunjukkan pukul 11:00 KST, artinya ia memiliki waktu dua jam lagi untuk rapat. Tangannya menyusuri pipi putih nan mulus Yoongi, menjelajahi pipi tersebut, perasaan bersalah terselip di hati Namjoon.

Ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Yoongi, menepuk pelan pipi tersebut. Mendapat tepukan pelan di pipinya, membuat Yoongi terbangun. Mata sipitnya perlahan terbuka, dan pandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Namjoon.

Moodnya mendadak buruk, ia pun menghela napasnya dan memilih untuk menatap yang apa saja, yang terpenting bukan wajah Namjoon.

"Yoongi, kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu?" tawar Namjoon, dan Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tunggu sebentar?" tanya Namjoon, Yoongi hanya diam. Dengan prinsip diam berarti ya, Namjoon pun keluar dari mobil tersebut. Sementara Yoongi tampak tidak perduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Namjoon, ia masih terus mengutak-atik gadgetnya.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, Namjoon datang dengan membawa beberapa paper bag yang Yoongi tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu mengenai isinya. Satu paper bag Namjoon letakkan di jok belakang mobilnya, sementara sisanya ia berikan pada Yoongi. Yoongi pun hanya diam dan tak menggubris pemberian Namjoon.

"Kau yakin tidak mau?" tanya Namjoon, Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

"Ya sudah, baiknya lamb skewer ini aku buang saja" ujar Namjoon, sesuai prediksi Namjoon, Yoongi dengan cepat langsung mengambil paper bag yang diberikan padanya.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil saat melihat Yoongi membuka paper bag tersebut dengan semangat. Sementara Yoongi sibuk dengan paper bag, Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobilnya, melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tak lama setelahnya, Namjoon merasa ada sendok tiba-tiba berada di sisi kepalanya. Retinanya menangkap Yoongi yang tengah menyodorkan lamb skewer kepadanya, dan dengan senang hati Namjoon memakannya, juga setelahnya Yoongi memberikan air mineral yang juga tadi dibeli Namjoon. Setelahnya, Yoongi tampak sibuk kembali dengan makanan yang dibeli Namjoon.

'Ternyata merajuk dapat menghabiskan energi juga' tebak Namjoon dalam hatinya.

Yoongi menghabiskan lima porsi lamb skewer yang dibeli Namjoon dalam waktu singkat, setelah menyelesaikan semuanya, ia kembali menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran bangkunya, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat ngantuk, pada dasarnya Yoongi pun orang yang suka dan mudah tidur, dan tak butuh lama, ia telah terlelap lagi.

Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,memikirkan kelakuan Yoongi itu seperti lingkaran setan, ada awal namun tidak ada akhir. Mobil Namjoon terparkir indah di basement apartemennya pada pukul 12:10 KST, ia kembali membangunkan Yoongi yang tengah terlelap.

Ia berusaha selembut mungkin membangunkannya, ia memilih repot-repot untuk membangunkan Yoongi, karena untuk menggendong Yoongi ia merasa terlalu lelah.

"Hey nona, kita telah sampai di basement apartemen ku, kau masih ingin disini?" tanya Namjoon setelah Yoongi terbangun. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak turun dari mobil Namjoon.

Yoongi berjalan dengan terkantuk-kantuk, sleep walking. Namjoon mengambil paper bag yang tadi ia letakkan di jok belakang mobilnya, kemudian menyusul Yoongi yang sedang sleep walking dan merangkulnya. Yoongi terhenti, membuat Namjoon mau tak mau harus terhenti juga, menatap Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku malas untuk berjalan, aku juga sangat mengantuk" adu Yoongi.

"Jadi?" tanya Namjoon.

"Gendong aku" pinta Yoongi.

"Tapi Yoongi, aku sedang lelah" jawab Namjoon.

"Hhh ya sudahlah" ujar Yoongi, melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang terhenti. Yoongi hampir saja terjatuh akibat kakinya yang tersandung, membuat Namjoon segera menghampirinya.

Namjoon pun segera berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi, dan tanpa menunggu lama Yoongi pun segera menaiki punggung lebar tersebut.

Tanpa Namjoon ketahui, Yoongi tersenyum miring, sebenarnya tersandung tadi itu hanya akal-akalannya saja karena ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan. Setelah menyamankan dirinya di badan Namjoon, ia meletakkan kepalanya di sisi bahu kanan Namjoon.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon telah sampai di kamarnya, dengan kewalahan ia mengambil card key apartemennya. Setelah berhasil membukanya, ia pun menuju ranjangnya agar 'baby' yang sedang berada di punggungnya bisa berpindah tempat ke ranjang.

Sesampainya di ranjang, Yoongi segera melepaskan sneakernya dan melemparkannya begitu saja dan kemudian bergelut dengan guling Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela napasnya dan memilih untuk mengutip sneaker tersebut. Ia beranjak kembali menuju ranjangnya, menyentuh pundak Yoongi.

"Kau tidak ikut ke kantor?" tanya Namjoon, namun Yoongi tak menyahut.

"Ya, Yoongi" Namjoon kembali membangunkannya berkali-kali.

DUK

Bantal melayang ke kepala Namjoon, siapa lagi kalau bukan karena ulah Yoongi. Catatan untuk Namjoon, jangan membangunkan Yoongi saat ia sedang tertidur, galaknya bahkan dua kali lebih membahayakan daripada singa betina yang sedang lapar.

Namjoon memilih untuk mengganti pakaiannya juga pakaian Yoongi agar sang kekasih merasa nyaman saat tidur. Ia mencium bibir Yoongi dalam, dan beranjak pergi menuju kantornya

0

21:00 KST

Itulah angka yang dutunjukkan oleh jam tangan Namjoon. Ia lagi-lagi menghela napasnya lirih, ia rasa ia terlalu banyak melakukan hal tersebut dalam satu hari ini.

Setelah satu harian yang melelahkan, kini ia tengah terjebak dalam kemacetan akibat terlalu banyaknya populasi mobil. Dengan sabar dan juga mata yang sesekali melihat gadgetnya, ia menusuri jalanan dengan kecepatan yang lambat.

Pesan dan telpon Namjoon tidak dibalas oleh Yoongi, hatinya kalut. Setelah ia keluar dari kemacetan, ia pun memutuskan untuk melewati jalan potong.

Dua puluh menit membelah jalanan menuju apartemennya, mobilnya terhenti kala di basement apartemen. Tanpa menunda lagi, ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia mengeluarkan card key miliknya dan menempelkannya di permukaan pintu.

Gelap, itulah yang ia alami saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke apartemennya.

"Yoongi ah" panggilnya mencari Yoongi, namun sosok yang ia harapkan untuk menjawab panggilannya tidak membalasnya.

"YOONGI!" kini ia berteriak dan segera menuju kamarnya, pastinya setelah menghidupkan lampu di apartemennya.

Indera penglihatannya pun tak melihat sosok malaikatnya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengelilingi apartemennya. Ia terduduk lelah di ranjangnya.

"Yoongi ah, kau dimana" desisnya. Ia mengambil gadget miliknya dan menelpon nomor milik Yoongi. Namun yang menjawab bukanlah Yoongi melainkan operator dari vendor selulernya.

Setelah sibuk frustasi, ia pun teringat bahwa Yoongi juga memiliki apartemen, dan ia segera menuju ke basement untuk mengambil mobilnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Namjoon mengetuk pintu apartemen milik Yoongi, namun tidak ada sahutan.

"YOONGI!" Namjoon memanggil Yoongi berharap Yoongi menyahutnya. Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada jawaban. Ia menghentikan untuk memanggil Yoongi, karena ia tahu ini sudah malam, tidak seharusnya membuat keributan.

"Namjoon ah?" tegur seorang pria. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia pun berbalik dan segera menunduk hormat.

"Ah, Ahjussi. Annyeong, apa kabar?" sapa Namjoon.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ada perlu apa kau kemari? Menemui Yoongi?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Nde, Ahjussi. Apa ahjussi melihat Yoongi?"

"Baru saja aku akan menanyakannya kepada mu" Namjoon menautkan alisnya, tanda tak paham.

"Maksudnya, Ahjussi?" tanya Namjoon.

"Bukannya beberapa hari ini Yoongi tidak ada di apartemennya? Ku kira kau tahu keberadaannya." jelas Ahjussi tersebut.

"Ah, sebenarnya beberapa hari ini aku dan Yoongi pergi ke Daegu. Sebelum kembali ke kantor, Yoongi berada di apartemen ku, namun setelah pulang dari kantor, aku tak melihatnya lagi. Aku kira dia kembali ke apartemennya, tapi ternyata tidak. Gomawo nde Ahjussi" ujar Namjoon.

"Sama-sama, Nak. Cobalah kau telpon orang terdekatnya, siapa tahu dia sedang bersama temannya." saran pria tersebut.

"Terimakasih atas sarannya, Ahjussi. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong" ujar Namjoon dan membungkukkan badannya.

Kini Namjoon tengah berada di mobilnya dengan keadaan kacau juga lelah. Ia mengusap rambutnya kasar dan membanting stirnya. Kali ini ia sangat frustasi, dan ia merasa bahwa ini adalah kali pertama dia seperti ini.

Ia meneguk colanya sembari menenangkan pikirannya, dan nafasnya kembali terdengar terhembus dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Ahjussi tadi, dan ia merasa cukup tolol. Dia tahu siapa yang harusnya ia datangi saat ini.

"Yeoboseyo, Hyung?" sapanya.

"Huh, ada apa bocah, kau mengganggu tidur ku" ujar suara diseberang dengan suara serak.

"Maafkan aku hyung, tapi aku sangat butuh nomor pacarmu"

"APA? Kau selingkuh dengannya?"

"Aih, diam lah hyung tolol. Kekasih ku sekarang mungkin sedang berada di tempatnya"

"Hhhh baiklah, tapi kau tahu kan itu tidak gratis?"

"Hhh baiklah, newest blue ray video dari Sora Aoi dan Hitomi Tanaka, beserta Asa akira"

"Huhuhuhu kau memang sepupu ku yang sangat pengertian"

"Shut up, Jerk. Berikan nomor kekasih mu"

"Hehe, baiklah. Kau sensitif sekali, Namjoon ah. Ini nomornya, 0xxxxxxxx "

PIP

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Namjoon pun mematikan sepihak sambungan telepon tersebut, ia yakin setelahnya hyung sepupunya akan bertingkah yang ah kau sendiri pun tahu itu.

Tanpa banyak menunda waktu lagi, ia pun menekan deretan angka tersebut dan menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Hoseok-ssi"

"Nde, siapa kau?"

"Maaf mengganggu waktu mu, Hoseok-ssi. Tapi bisakah aku tahu dimana keberadaan Yoongi?"

"Huh, kau kira kau siapa? Seenaknya saja berkata seperti itu" Mendengar itu, rasanya Namjoon akan memberi sedikit pelajaran pada bawahannya itu.

"Aku? Aku Kim Namjoon. Apa kau sudah mengenal ku?"

"OMOOOOOO" terdengar teriakan dari seberang, membuat Namjoon harus segera menjauhkan gadgetnya dari telinganya dan berdengus keras.

Tidak sepupunya tidak juga makhluk ini, sama-sama merepotkan, pikirnya.

"Ah, maafkan atas kelancangan ku, sajangnim"

"Tidak masalah, sekarang kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Ah, etoo, Yoongi memang sedang berada disini. Hmm sekitar pukul empat sore ia mendatangi ku dan tiba-tiba saja menangis, dia baru saja tertidur. Maaf telah lancang, Sajangnim, apakah sajangnim punya masalah dengannya? Karena sejujurnya, ini kali pertama aku melihat Yoongi menangis selama aku mengenalnya." Namjoon menautkan kedua alisnya, Yoongi menangis?

Sudahlah, nanti akan dia bahas, saat ini ia harus menjemput Yoongi.

"Bisa kau berikan alamat dimana kau tinggal?"

"Ah, nde sajangnim. Xxxxxxxxxxx" Namjoon mencatat alamat dimana Jhope berada.

"Terimakasih, Hoseok-ssi."

"Sama-sama, Sajangnim. Senang dapat membantu anda" Dan Namjoon mematikan kembali sambungannya, kali ini bukan bermaksud kurang ajar seperti yang ia lakukan kepada sepupunya, ia segera memacu mobilnya menuju ke tempat tinggal Hoseok.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Namjoon telah berada di tempat kekasihnya berada, karena rumah Hoseok tidak jauh dari apartemen Yoongi. Mobinya ia pacu dengan kecepatan minim, sembari matanya mencari nomor rumah Hoseok.

Itu dia, rumah bernomor 50 berwarna abu rokok dan jangan lupakan warna pagar rumah tersebut, pink. Namjoon tidak mau ambil pusing tentang dekorasi warna rumah tersebut. Ia menekan bel yang berada di sisi pagar tersebut.

Tak lama, Hoseok keluar untuk membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Annyeong, Hoseok-ssi" sapa Namjoon sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Annyeong, Sajangnim. Ah, mari silahkan masuk, sajangnim" ujar Hoseok kikuk. Pasalnya, seharusnya yang menunduk terlebih dahulu itu dia selaku bawahan, tapi mengapa Namjoon yang terlebih dahulu melakukannya.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan, aku hanyalah atasan mu saat aku di lingkungan kerja. Sebaiknya kau tunjukkan pada ku dimana Yoongi sekarang" mendengar itu, Hoseok tersentak, ternyata selain ramah dan sopan, atasannya itu juga seorang paranormal, pantas saja dia pintar, batin Hoseok mulai tak waras.

"Etoo, sajangnim. Saya rasa Yoongi sejak siang, ia belum makan. Dan tadi pun saat saya menawarinya, ia menolak untuk memakannya." lapor Hoseok pada atasannya, dan Namjoon hanya diam mendengarkan laporan Hoseok.

Setelah mengantarkan Namjoon ke kamarnya, ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Yoongi dan bosnya, ia tahu sajangnimnya itu butuh privasi. Sedangkan Namjoon yang melihat keadaan Yoongi tengah meringkuk dalam tidurnya, hanya bisa meringis.

Ia menghampiri Yoongi, memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Ia berjongkok di sisi tempat tidur tersebut, mengelus pipi tembam Yoongi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba kabur? Kau membuat ku sangat khawatir, sayang." Namjoon berujar pada keheningan yang terjadi.

Ia pun menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya, kemudian menyelipkan tangannya di tengkuk juga kaki Yoongi. Membawa Yoongi dengan bridal style, ia pun meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Hoseok, bisakah kau membantuku membuka pintu mobil ku?" pinta Namjoon kala matanya tengah menemukan Hoseok yang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tentu saja, sajangnim" Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil atasannya. Setelah pintu mobilnya dibuka oleh Hoseok, Namjoon meletakkan Yoongi di jok yang berada disamping jok kemudi.

Untung saja posisi jok itu masih sama dengan saat siang tadi. Ia mengambil selimut di jok belakang, dan menyematkannya ke badan Yoongi.

"Hoseok-ssi, aku sangat berterimakasih kepada mu" ujar Namjoon.

"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu, sajangnim. Saya senang bisa membantu anda." balas Hoseok.

"Aku ijin pamit dulu, Hoseok-ssi. Kau sebaiknya istirahat segera, dan kalau kau mau, kau bisa cuti besok. Maaf telah merepotkan mu, annyeong Hoseok-ssi, aku pergi dulu" Ujar Namjoon dan segera menuju ke jok kemudi, menghidupkan mobilnya kemudian memacu mobil tersebut, meninggalkan Hoseok yang terdiam.

'Apa katanya? Cuti? Aku tak tahu kalau ia sangat baik dibalik sifat dan juga imej dinginnya, Yoongi ah, rajin rajin lah kau merepotkan ku, hihihi' dan entah kenapa, Hoseok pada malam ini telah kehilangan kewarasannya secepat ia kehilangan keperawanannya, eh.

Malam semakin larut, manusia yang mendapat cahaya dewi malam seharusnya tengah terlelap di dalam tidurnya, kecuali manusia yang memiliki kewajiban masuk pada malam hari.

Namun tampaknya tidak bagi Namjoon, setelah membawa Yoongi kembali dari rumah Hoseok, ia kini masih tersadar dengan pandangan menatap Yoongi, lengan kirinya ia gunakan sebagai bantal kepala Yoongi, tangannya yang lain ia pergunakan untuk mengelus apapun dari sosok bertinggi 176 cm itu.

Sesekali menjelajahi pipi, mata, bibir, dan rambut, atau bahkan mengelus lembut punggung Yoongi saat Yoongi tampak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Sebenarnya, pergerakan tangan Namjoon membuat Yoongi terganggu dan merengek sesekali, bukannya malah menghentikannya, Namjoon malah semakin gencar lakukannya.

Pasalnya, Yoongi belum makan, dan untuk membangunkan Yoongi yang terlelap itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah, semudah ia menangani masalah dalam kantornya.

Setelah sekian lama mengganggu acara tidurnya, Namjoon merasa kali ini Yoongi akan terbangun, ia pun memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

Yoongi mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan mengucek kecil matanya. Badannya tersentak kala menyadari siapa sosok yang berada di hadapannya, yang meminjamkan lengannya untuk ditiduri Yoongi.

Dengan segera ia bangkit dan menjauh dari Namjoon, duduk di tepi ranjang memunggungi Namjoon. Sementara Namjoon yang sangat penasaran namun memilih untuk tetap memejamkan matanya.

Lama dengan posisi tersebut, Namjoon akhirnya jengah. Ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan menghampiri Yoongi. Saat ia akan memeluk Yoongi, indera pendengarannya mendengar isak kecil dari bibir tipis Yoongi.

Ia terkesiap lagi dan segera memberikan Yoongi pelukan, berharap Yoonginya bisa tenang.

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Namjoon. Yoongi hanya terdiam dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan isakannya, sesekali tangannya menghapus air mata yang jatuh bebas dari mata cantiknya.

Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafas, akhir-akhir ini sifat Yoongi tak bisa ditebak olehnya, entah Yoonginya yang terlalu ekstrim atau IQ otaknya yang menurun drastis.

Namjoon mengangkat badan Yoongi, memindahkan Yoongi dari ranjang menjadi di pangkuannya. Ia tidak kuat melihat Yoongi yang seperti ini.

"Lepas" Yoongi berujar lirih.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menceritakan semuanya" balas Namjoon.

"Cerita kepadaku Yoongi, jika aku salah aku minta maaf, namun akan lebih baik kau menunjukkan kepada ku dimana letak kesalahan ku, agar aku tidak mengulanginya lagi" lanjut Namjoon yang sedang menghapus air mata Yoongi.

"Kenapa..." ujar Yoongi dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"What!?"

"Kemarin, sewaktu kita di Daegu, kau sendiri yang bilang, kau tidak butuh sekretaris untuk menghadiri rapat tersebut, tapi saat esoknya, kau menghubungi seseorang yang kau jadikan sebagai sekretaris dadakan, padahal kau pula yang mengangkatku menjadi sekretaris mu, kau membuat ku merasa tak berguna, Namjoon" lagi lagi, air mata Yoongi mengalir tanpa bisa dikendalikan olehnya.

"J-jika kau datang hanya untuk mempermainkan aku, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja, aku tidak mampu bertahan lebih dari ini" lanjut Yoongi.

Sementara Namjoon hanya tersenyum geli melihat penjelasan Yoongi, ia pun menenggelamkan kepala Yoongi ke bahunya, saat ini Yoongi sangat manis dengan kecemburuannya.

"Kau sangat manis, sayang. Okay, aku minta maaf jika telah membuat mu merasa tak berguna. Tapi, aku punya alasan sayang mengapa tidak mengajak mu. Rapat itu dihadiri oleh pemimpin perusahaan dari beberapa perusahaan besar yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan appa, rapat tersebut membahas tentang kerja sama dari perusahaan appa ke perusahaan mereka, juga membahas projek yang sedang dikerjakan maupun the next project. Jika aku mengajak mu, aku tidak akan tega melihat kau kelelahan, sayang. Rapat tersebut diadakan sekitar delapan jam, dan break untuk dinner hanya setengah jam, sementara kau dan aku baru saja pulang dari Daegu, aku terlalu takut jika membuat mu kelelahan dan berujung membuat mu sakit. Kedua, seseorang yang kau cemburui itu adalah seorang pria, aku bukan gay, selama ini mantan ku semuanya adalah wanita, kau adalah yang pertama dan penutup dari cerita jalinan kisah ku. Dia adalah sekretaris kepercayaan appa sekaligus sahabat ku. Ia bekerja di perusahaan pusat, lagi pula, seperti yang ku katakan, ini rapat besar, pengalamannya lebih banyak daripada sekretaris manapun di perusahaan appa. Paham, sayang?" jelas Namjoon panjang lebar. Yoongi yang sedari tadi mendengarkan penjelasan Namjoon kemudian mengangkat kepalanya berniat protes.

"Wae? Kenapa? Dia memang pria walau namanya Hyunnie, itu bukan suffix, sayang. Nama aslinya adalah Ray Hyunnie, keturunan Amerika Korea. Jika kau masih bertanya kenapa namanya terdengar seperti wanita, silahkan tanyakan kepada ibunya. Aku tidak berminat untuk penasaran" ujar Namjoon sebelum Yoongi melancarkan protesnya. Yoongi meringkuk kembali ke bahu Namjoon, malu.

"Kau tidak elit sayang, cemburu pada sosok pria, aww"

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG CEMBURU" sepersekian detik, Yoongi telah mengeluarkan taringnya dengan tangan yang menjambak kuat rambut Namjoon.

"Aniya, Yoongie ah. Tidak ada yang cemburu, bisa lepaskan tangan mu?"

"TIDAK, KAU MENJENGKELK"

KRIUK~

"kan" Yoongi memerah lagi.

'Perut sialan' umpat Yoongi.

"Tampaknya ada yang kelaparan" sindir Namjoon.

"Eh!? Tidak, aku tidak sedang lapar" elak Yoongi.

"Aku juga tidak menuduh mu, kkkkk" kekeh Namjoon. Mendengar kekehan Namjoon yang lebih tepatnya malah seperti ledekan di telinga Yoongi, membuat Yoongi bernafsu menyubit lengan Namjoon.

"Aku tadi membeli lamb skewer, kau tak mau?" tawar Namjoon di kala ia tahu bahwa Yoongi akan menyubitnya. Dan seperti biasa, mendengar kata sakral "lamb skewer" maka ia akan melupakan tujuan sebelumnya.

"JINJJA? MANA?" Tagih Yoongi dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tapi ada syaratnya"

"Wae~" rajuk Yoongi.

"Kiss me" ujar Namjoon.

"Huh! Baiklah, tapi hanya ciuman biasa, nde" Yoongi was was, pasalnya kekasihnya ini sangat bisa memanfaatkan keadaa untuk memonopolinya.

Namjoon mengangguk, pertanda setuju. Yoongi mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Namjoon.

CUP

Yoongi menarik kembali kepalanya namun tengkuknya sudah ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh Namjoon. See? Namjoon sangat pintar memanfaatkan hal tersebut. Yoongi hanya pasrah saat Namjoon membawanya dalam french kiss. Dan juga pasrah saat perjumpaannya dengan sang satai harus diundur akibat hormon Namjoon yang berlebihan.

.

.

.

TBC

Haloo kembali lagi, hihihihi. Ini chapter hadir dan menurut gue chapter yang paling menjijikkan, karena disini gue ngelakukan pelemahan di karakter Yoongi, kkk /sungkem/ Dan buat yang nanya apa Yoongi itu hamil, jawabannya sih lihat aja di chapter selanjut selanjutnya, it's still dark secret, lol. Tapi mengenai mood yoongi yang terbang terbang gitu, kita mah bilang yang pasti bukan karena dia hamil, melainkan syndrome dari anak bungsu, disini ada anak bungsu dan kebetulan lagi jauh dari orang tuanya? pasti deh kalau pulang ke rumah orang tua sikap pingin manja keluar, hihihi /ini pengalaman sendiri sih. Dan buat yang nanya apa mereka dijodohkan, dengan senangnya akikah bilang kalau Yoongi dan Namjoon tidak dijodohkan. Lain cerita kalau orang tua mereka itu kami, wkwkwk. Ini chapter ga kami anjurkan untuk dibaca, kkkkk. tapi kalau mau dibaca yah silahkan, tapi resiko tanggung sendiri. As usual, thanks for people who gave us feedback like review, fave and follow. Keep supporting and loving Kim Fam

 **Last, mind to review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Kim Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Sudah hampir 2 bulan Namjoon dan Yoongi menjalin hubungan mereka. Yoongi sudah kembali pada mood asalnya, tetapi tetap galak-galak mau jika digoda oleh Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon semakin hari semakin mesum saja, kadang kemesumannya itu membuat Yoongi kesal. Seperti saat ini, ditengah pekerjaannya yang padat ini, ia masih sempat-sempatnya meminta jatah pada Yoongi.

"Ck, ya menjauhlah sedikit, aku sedang sibuk," decakan Yoongi terdengar sedari tadi karena ulah Namjoon. Namjoon berdiri disamping Yoongi dengan posisi sedikit merunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi yang sibuk berkutat dengan layar didepannya.

"Ayolah Yoongi~" Namjoon mendekati telinga Yoongi lalu meniupnya, dengan cepat Yoongi menyingkirkan wajah Namjoon menggunakan sikunya.

"Aww sakit sayang~" Namjoon berkata dengan nada yang menjijikan –menurut Yoongi-.

"Kau jangan menggangguku dulu, akan kuberikan saat selesai nanti, maka dari itu menyingkirlah agar ini cepat selesai,"

"Kau harus memegang janjimu sayang," Yoongi hanya mengangguk asal dan masih terfokus pada berkas dan layar yang menampilkan data perusahaan kekasihnya itu.

Namjoon kembali ke kursi kerjanya dengan senyuman penuh, seperti orang idiot, pikir Yoongi. Yoongi melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa memperdulikan Namjoon.

""Yoongi-ah~" baru 10 menit Yoongi bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan tenang, suara Namjoon kembali mengganggunya, membuatnya ingin menjambak rambut Namjoon.

"Ada apa lagi Namjoonie~?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, menunjukkan ia mulai kesal.

"Jadwal rapat hari ini," ah, ternyata tentang pekerjaan. Yoongi membuka agenda yang berisi jadwal rapat Namjoon yang pastinya juga diikuti olehnya.

"Malam ini ada acara makan malam dengan salah satu klien sekalian membahas projek kerja sama yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan,"

"Untuk besok?"

"Kau bebas untuk besok, Tuan Kim," Namjoon tersenyum, senyuman yang menyimpan sejuta makna, tentu saja Yoongi mengetahui maksud senyumannya itu.

"Baiklah, cepat selesaikan sekretaris Min, ah tidak, sekretaris Kim, kita akan bersantai sebentar sebelum acara makan malam,"

-oooOOooo—

Yoongi menumpukan kedua tangannya pada wastafel kamar mandi. Sudah berkali-kali ia keluar masuk kamar mandi karena mual, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar karena perutnya belum diisi. Namjoon yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Yoongi pun menyusul ke kamar mandi.

Namjoon memijit tengkuk Yoongi dengan lembut lalu mengangkat dagu Yoongi. Ia mendapati wajah Yoongi yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Akan kuantar pulang, kau harus istirahat, aku pergi dengan Hyunnie saja," Yoongi terlihat tidak setuju dan hendak protes, tetapi dipotong duluan oleh Namjoon.

"Jangan membantah, bagaimana bisa kau ikut jika keadaanmu lemas begini, aku akan menyuruh Hoseok menemanimu,"

"Hey, seenaknya saja, kau itu atasannya jika hanya di kantor,"

"Ia pasti mau menemanimu, lagian kalian sudah jarang bertemu kan sekarang. Sudah, aku tidak mau mendengar bantahan," Namjoon menggendong Yoongi ala bridal keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mendudukkan Yoongi ke sofa terdekat.

Namjoon membereskan beberapa berkas yang akan digunakannya nanti dan memasukannya ke tas kerjanya lalu beralih menatap Yoongi. Yoongi membalas tatapan Namjoon dengan raut yang kebingungan. Namjoon berjalan mendekati Yoongi, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau salah makan, sayang?" Yoongi berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng. Ada kemungkinan yang berputar di otak seksi Namjoon, tetapi ia tidak dapat menebak secara pasti.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang sekarang,"

-oooOOooo—

Namjoon mengantar Yoongi ke apartemen miliknya. Ya, kini mereka tinggal bersama, di apartemen Namjoon. Namjoon membujuk Yoongi dengan berbagai kalimat yang menurut Yoongi masuk akal jadi ia setuju untuk tinggal bersama Namjoon. Lagian mereka sudah terikat hubungan dan ia percaya kepada Namjoon.

"Aku akan masuk sendiri, kau jemput saja Hyunnie, aku akan menelepon Hoseok untuk kemari,"

"Apa kau bisa?" Namjoon memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh khawatir. Yoongi mengangguk dengan wajah meyakinkan lalu keluar dari mobil. Namjoon membuka kaca mobilnya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak selemah itu Namjoon, aku masuk dulu, kau berhati-hatilah di jalan," Yoongi mengecup kecil pipi Namjoon dari jendela, melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk ke gedung apartemen mewah itu.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil melihat sikap manis kekasihnya, inilah yang ia suka dari seorang Min Yoongi. Ia menutup kembali kaca mobilnya lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat Hyunnie.

Yoongi melangkah masuk ke lift yang akan membawanya ke kamar apartemen Namjoon. Saat itu sedang sepi, Yoongi hanya sendirian di lift. Tetapi saat pintu lift akan tertutup, seorang pemuda dengan buru-buru menerobos masuk ke lift.

Awalnya Yoongi biasa saja, tetapi lama-lama ia menjadi risih ketika pemuda itu berdiri semakin dekat padanya, padahal masih banyak tempat untuk berdiri di lift itu. Aroma tubuh pemuda itu menyengat indra penciuman Yoongi, bau yang maskulin tetapi terlalu kuat untuk Yoongi, membuat rasa mual kembali menyerang Yoongi.

Yoongi menahan mualnya dan dengan perlahan berjalan menjauh ke sisi lain lift.

TING!

'Akhirnya' batin Yoongi lega lalu segera berjalan keluar, pemuda sebelumnya juga keluar, membuat Yoongi mulai curiga bahwa pemuda itu adalah penguntit. Dengan cepat Yoongi memasukan kartu kunci apartemen Namjoon lalu masuk kedalam.

Yoongi berjalan ke dapur lalu meminum segelas air hangat, berusaha menghilangkan rasa mualnya yang kembali. Yoongi meletakkan gelas ke wastafel lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pinggir wastafel. Ia baru sadar perutnya kosong sedari pagi karena terlalu sibuk, mungkin itu salah satu faktor yang membuatnya mual.

Yoongi mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi Hoseok. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara khas orang yang dihubungi Yoongi.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Hoseok-ah~" Yoongi melembutkan suaranya. Hoseok menjadi heran, apa ia salah melihat id penelepon tadi? Hoseok memastikan sekali lagi, dan benar id caller nya Yoongi.

"Yoongi?" Hoseok memastikan sekali lagi.

"Ya ini aku, Hoseok. Ayo main kesini, aku kesepian dan kelaparan disini," Yoongi merubah kembali nada suaranya seperti biasanya.

"Aigoo kasihan sekali uri Yoongi. Baiklah, aku sedang menunggu Sejin hyung,"

"Baiklah, jangan lupa bawa makanan yang enak, aku kelaparan disini, kau tidak mau kan aku mati konyol karena kelaparan," ucapan Yoongi membuat Hoseok tertawa.

"Iya nyonya Kim, segera laksanakan," sambungan telepon itu diputus oleh Yoongi. Ia merenggangkan badannya sebentar lalu menguap.

"Hahh sudah berapa lama aku tidak bersantai seperti ini," ucap Yoongi sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sejak ia menjadi sekretaris Namjoon, pekerjaannya semakin banyak, waktunya untuk bersantai pun sedikit, ya meskipun memang ada untungnya, ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan orang yang ia kasihi sambil bekerja meskipun Namjoon keterlaluan mesum.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk berendam sebentar di air hangat, menyegarkan kembali tubuh dan pikirannya. Sembari berendam, Yoongi menerawang tentang kehidupannya nanti bersama Namjoon, apa mereka akan bertahan dan bahagia bersama anak-anak mereka, ataukah mereka akan berakhir begitu saja.

Yoongi tidak ingin opsi terakhir terjadi, sungguh ia tidak mau kehilangan Namjoon, ia merasa Namjoon memang diciptakan untuknya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Yoongi menghilangkan berbagai prasangka buruknya. Ia yakin mereka akan selalu bersama.

Setelah berendam selama 15 menit, Yoongi membilas badannya lalu mengeringkan badannya. Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Namjoon, yang sebenarnya juga miliknya sekarang. Tetapi bukannya mengambil pakaian miliknya, ia malah mengambil kemeja kerja Namjoon yang tentu saja kebesaran untuk ukuran badannya yang kecil itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia ingin memakainya. Bawahnya dilapisi oleh celana pendek miliknya.

Yoongi menatap pantulan dirinya melalui kaca yang menempel pada pintu lemari itu. Ia bersemu merah sendiri melihat dirinya sendiri, antara malu dan bangga juga, badan seputih susu, kaki indah dan wajah yang manis sekaligus seksi.

Setelah marapihkan penampilannya, ia melangkahkan kaki indahnya menuju ruang tamu, menyalakan TV. Jika dipikir-pikir sudah lama sekali ia tidak bersantai menonton TV begini. Ia menggonta-ganti siaran, mencari hal yang menarik.

TING! TONG!

"Hoo cepat juga Hoseok," Yoongi beranjak dari sofa untuk membuka pintu untuk Hoseok. Yoongi melihat pada intercom untuk memastikan, dilihatnya pemuda tadi yang berada di lift bersamanya. Yoongi menjadi takut sendiri, ia tidak membuka pintu lalu berlari masuk ke kamarnya, menelepon Hoseok.

Bel terus berbunyi ulah pemuda itu. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai Hoseok mengangkat panggilan dari Yoongi.

"Ya ya Yoongi kami segera sampai,"

"Cepatlah Hoseok,"

"5 menit lagi kami sampai kesana,"

"Nanti telepon jika sudah sampai," Yoongi memutuskan sambungan telepon, ia tidak berani keluar dari kamar. Pemuda itu, siapa sebenarnya?

Yoongi ingin menghubungi Namjoon tetapi kembali ia urungkan ketika ia merasa akan mengganggu Namjoon saat ini. Pada akhirnya Yoongi hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal milik Namjoon, menyesap kuat aroma tubuh dan rambut Namjoon yang masih menempel disana.

Yoongi kembali kepikiran dengan pemuda itu, apa hanya orang yang salah apartemen atau memang orang itu sengaja menakuti Yoongi karena Yoongi hanya sendirian sekarang. Yoongi menggeleng cepat, ia harus berpikir positif, sekarang hanya banyak orang aneh yang suka main-main.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yoongi bordering, Yoongi mengira itu Hoseok, tetapi nama yang terpampang pada layar ponselnya 'Namjoon Sajangnim', membuat senyuman Yoongi mengembang.

"Yeoboseyo Sajangnim, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, sekretaris Min, aku membutuhkanmu disini," Yoongi mengulum senyumannya ketika mendengar balasan dari Namjoon.

"Maaf Sajangnim, saya tidak bisa melakukan itu, saya disuruh istirahat di rumah oleh seseorang dan tidak boleh dibantah," Namjoon terkekeh di seberang sana.

"Yoongi-ah~ aku merindukanmu, sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya sendiri, rasanya aneh sekali tidak ada kau yang menemaniku,"

"Kau bisa melakukannya sayang, Tuan Kim Namjoon yang perfeksionis. Lagian kan ada Hyunnie yang menemanimu, cepat selesaikan pekerjaan mu, aku menunggu disini,"

"Baiklah, baik-baik di rumah, aku akan langsung pulang setelah semuanya selesai, aku mencintaimu,"

"Arra, kau juga baik-baik disana, jangan lirik-lirik yang lain, aku juga mencintaimu," sambungan telepon diputuskan oleh Yoongi. Layaknya ABG yang baru berpacaran kemarin sore, Yoongi tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Aaaahhh~" ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal lalu berguling ke kiri dan kanan.

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel apartemennya kembali berbunyi, kali ini Yoongi yakin yang menekannya adalah Hoseok meskipun Hoseok tidak meneleponnya seperti yang ia suruh. Yoongi berjalan keluar lalu mengecek intercom sekali lagi, dan benar saja, wajah Hoseok memenuhi intercom. Dengan segera Yoongi membuka pintu untuk Hoseok.

"Hahh aku lelah sekali membawa barang-barang ini," tanpa basa-basi Hoseok langsung saja masuk dan menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa dengan meletakkan barang-barang yang ia bawa ke meja. Yoongi menyusul masuk ketika ia sudah mengunci pintunya. Ia duduk di sebelah Hoseok lalu mengobrak-abrik kantong plastik yang dibawa Hoseok, mencari makanan yang dapat mengasup perut kecilnya.

"Aku membelikanmu lamb skewer, sudah dua bulan kan kau tidak memakannya," Yoongi mengangguk lalu mulai memakan makanan yang dibawa Hoseok. Hoseok memang sahabat terbaiknya.

"Wahh tak kusangka apartemen milik direktur cabang Seoul perusahaan kita cukup sederhana isinya, tapi tetap terkesan elegan dan juga berada kawasan elite," Yoongi mengangguk lagi, masih sibuk dengan makanannya yang membuat Hoseok cemberut.

"Aku diacuhkan, seharusnya tadi aku mengikuti Sejin hyung saja," ucapan Hoseok membuat Yoongi hampir tersedak. Yoongi segera menelan makanan yang masih bersarang di mulutnya lalu menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan memelas.

Hoseok menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dibuat mengintimidasi sedangkan Yoongi masih bertahan dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Aishh jangan memberiku pandangan seperti itu Yoongi-yah, aku jadi tidak sanggup ngambek denganmu," Yoongi tersenyum lebar lalu melanjutkan makannya, tetapi kali ini diselingin obrolan ringan.

"Jadi, kenapa Sejin hyung tidak mampir?"

"Dia masih ada sedikit urusan," Yoongi mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah iya," Hoseok mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya lalu memberikannya pada Yoongi. Yoongi memandang Hoseok dengan tatapan bingung tetapi Yoongi tetap menerimanya.

Yoongi membelak kaget ketika baru tahu apa yang diberikan Hoseok tadi, sedangkan Hoseok terlihat sedang menahan tawanya karena ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Yoongi.

"YAAA kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padakuuu," Yoongi memukul Hoseok dengan bantalan sofa. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hoseok menahan pukulan-pukulan Yoongi. Benda yang diberi untuk Yoongi adalah undangan pernikahan Hoseok dengan Sejin.

"Aishh Yoongi, hentikan dulu," Yoongi berhenti memukul Hoseok lalu menatap Hoseok, meminta penjelasan. Hoseok menarik napas sebentar.

"Kau tahu sendiri akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu dan juga sibuk, aku tidak dapat menentukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu selain sekarang. Kami juga baru memutuskannya sebulan yang lalu dan mulai mempersiapkannya 2 minggu terakhir ini," Yoongi tetap cemberut lalu menatap undangan yang diberikan Hoseok tadi.

"Setidaknya kabari aku lewat telepon, Hoseok,"

"Maaf, maaf, sekarang kan aku sudah memberitahu mu kan," Hoseok nyengir sedangkan Yoongi kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Ah, ini untuk Namjoon," Hoseok memberikan undangan lain pada Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi mengernyit bingung.

"Ini kan sudah ada?" Yoongi menunjukkan undangan yang sebelumnya sudah diberikan Yoongi.

"Ya kalian kan belum menikah, tentu saja aku mengundangmu sebagai sahabatku, sedangkan Namjoon diundang sebagai saudara Sejin hyung," ah iya, Yoongi lupa akan hal itu.

"Ya ya, apa kalian tidak pernah membahas langkah selanjutnya untuk hubungan kalian?" Yoongi berpikir lagi lalu menggeleng, ya benar, tidak pernah. Ia dan Namjoon hanya sibuk bekerja, terkadang berjalan-jalan diakhir pekan, itu pun jarang sekali.

"Hubungan kami baru dua bulan, tentu berbeda denganmu yang memang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sejin hyung selama beberapa tahun," Hoseok mengangguk mengiyakan, memang hubungan mereka tidaklah sama tapi menurutnya mereka berdua sangat serius dalam hubungan ini.

"Tapi apa memang tidak pernah sekalipun kalian membahasnya?" pertanyaan Hoseok dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Yoongi.

"Aku tidak akan mendesaknya, ini baru awal, aku takut membebani pikirannya nanti,"

"Aku mengerti, aku yakin kalian akan bertahan, Sejin hyung bilang Namjoon tidak pernah serius tentang hubungannya, tetapi denganmu ia serius, Namjoon tidak pernah membujuk pacarnya, tetapi kejadian dua bulan lalu, ia rela melakukan perjalanan panjang untuk membujukmu," Yoongi tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hoseok, ia merasa sangat berharga bagi Namjoon.

"Ah, apa kau sudah makan, Hoseok?"

"Aku sudah, semua ini kubawa untukmu," Yoongi tersenyum bahagia, ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hoseok," Hoseok ikut tersenyum, jarang sekali Yoongi berkata seperti itu, apalagi dengan ekspresi yang bahagia seperti ini.

"Kita kan teman," ucap Hoseok sambil menyenggol pelan siku Yoongi, mereka tertawa bersama lalu melanjutkan obrolan sampai pada akhirnya Sejin datang menjemput Hoseok.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11, tetapi Namjoon belum menampakkan tanda akan sampai pada apartemen miliknya. Yoongi duduk gelisah di sofa, ia menghubungi Namjoon tetapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Pikiran negatif memenuhi kepala cantiknya.

CEKLEK.

Suara dari arah pintu membuat Yoongi terlojak kaget, tetapi ketika mendapati tubuh Namjoon di ambang pintu, perasaan Yoongi menjadi lega. Dengan cepat Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon lalu memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Yoongi lalu mengelus surai blonde Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Namjoon masih saja mengelus surai Yoongi.

"Pabo, kenapa pulang larut sekali? Kenapa ponselmu mati? Apa kau tahu aku khawatir setengah mati takut terjadi apa-apa padamu?" Yoongi memberikan rentetan pertanyaan sebelum Namjoon sempat menjawab pertanyaan awalnya.

"Maafkan aku, ponselku kehabisan daya dan hal yang mau dibahas ternyata lebih banyak dari perkiraan jadilah pulang larut seperti ini," Yoongi memajukan bibirnya mendengar jawaban dari Namjoon, membuat Namjoon terkekeh geli lalu mengecup bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Maaf maaf, jangan kesal begitu, ayo ke kamar, kau harus istirahat dan aku harus mandi," secara tiba-tiba Namjoon menggendong Yoongi ala bridal menuju kamar mereka berdua, membuat Yoongi reflek memeluk leher Namjoon.

Sesampainya di kamar, Namjoon merebahkan tubuh mungil Yoongi ke kasur empuk mereka. Namjoon baru menyadari Yoongi memakai kemejanya, seringai Namjoon tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Yoongi, membuatnya merinding.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini hm?" kini posisi Namjoon menindih Yoongi, dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat ke Yoongi. Yoongi mendorong dada Namjoon menjauh.

"Yaaa sana mandii~" Yoongi memukul manja dada Namjoon, membuat Namjoon kembali terkekeh.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku mandi," Namjoon beranjak setelah berhasil mencuri sebuah ciuman kecil dari Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum kecil lalu berguling-guling di kasur, Yoongi menatap langit-langit kamar, menerawang, membayangkan kehidupan pernikahannya bersama Namjoon nanti. Apa mereka bisa bahagia? Tentu saja mereka harus bahagia! Yoongi harus menjamin itu, ia akan bahagia bersama Namjoon.

Lalu Yoongi teringat akan Namjoon, Namjoon memang mengusilinya, tersenyum dan tertawa, tetapi Yoongi dapat menangkap dengan jelas wajah lelah Namjoon dan juga kadar mesum Namjoon menurun dari biasanya. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Namjoon? Ah, ia akan menanyakannya nanti atau besok.

Yoongi menatap langit dan pemandangan Seoul yang indah terlihat dari jendela kamar mereka yang belum tertutup gordennya. Yoongi menjadi tergoda untuk menatap keindahan itu lebih dekat lagi. Ia beranjak dari kasur lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamar, berdiri disana, menikmati angin malam.

Setelah berdiri 5 menit disana, ia merasakan lengan kokoh itu memeluk pinggangnya, lengan kokoh milik Namjoon.

"Udara malam tidak terlalu baik untuk kesehatanmu, Yoongi," Yoongi tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar suara Namjoon. Yoongi berbalik, mendapati Namjoon yang masih berbalut handuk kecil, menutupi bagian intimnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, kenapa kau keluar seperti ini aishh kau bisa masuk angin," Yoongi memeluk tubuh Namjoon lalu menggiringnya masuk dan mendudukkan tubuh Namjoon ke kasur. Yoongi berjalan gemulai menuju pintu yang menghubungkan mereka dengan balkon lalu menutupnya, tidak lupa juga semua gorden yang ada di kamar itu. Setelah semuanya tertutup, ia mengambil pakaian milik Namjoon lalu berjalan mendekati Namjoon yang masih duduk di kasur melihat pergerakan Yoongi.

Dengan lembut, Yoongi memakaikan pakaian itu ke tubuh Namjoon, setelahnya ia merebahkan Namjoon lalu berposisi tepat di atasnya. Sebenarnya Namjoon sedikit bingung, apa Hoseok berkata atau menghasut Yoongi? Jika Yoonginya menjadi agresif seperti ini ia harus berterima kasih kepada Hoseok.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Namjoon mengelus pelan punggung Yoongi lalu menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Yoongi bersandar pada dada Namjoon, mendengar detak jantung pemuda yang dicintainya lalu menggeleng.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu," Yoongi menggesekkan pipinya pada dada Namjoon, seperti seekor kucing.

"Baru kutinggal sebentar kau sudah rindu padaku?" Namjoon menggoda Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu hendak beranjak dari Namjoon, tetapi pergerakannya kurang cepat dengan Namjoon yang sudah memeluk pinggangnya duluan.

"Kkk aku bercanda sayang, tetap seperti ini," Namjoon kembali mengelus punggung sempit Yoongi, membuat Yoongi memejamkan matanya, menikmati elusan Namjoon.

"Ah iya, Namjoon.."

"Hm?"

"Hoseok memberikan undangan pernikahannya dengan Sejin hyung," Namjoon menatap Yoongi, memastika Yoongi tidak berbohong.

"Aishh aku tidak berbohong, undangannya aku taruh di meja, besok saja baru melihatnya," Namjoon mengangguk, kali ini elusannya beralih pada surai Yoongi.

"Bagaimana jika kita juga segera menikah?" Yoongi membelakkan matanya lalu menatap Namjoon.

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku sering memikirkannya, aku terlalu mencintaimu Yoongi, padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah serius dalam hubunganku, aku bahkan tidak pernah mencium ataupun menyentuh mereka, tetapi bersama denganmu, perasaan itu meledak-ledak, aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya," ucapan Namjoon membuat Yoongi meneteskan air matanya, bahkan Yoongi harus membekap mulutnya agar isakannya tidak keluar. Namjoon menjadi panik.

"A-aku hanya mengajakmu, kalau kau belum bersedia aku tidak akan memaksa,"

"Dasar bodoh," Yoongi memukul pelan dada Namjoon.

"Tentu saja aku mau," Yoongi memeluk erat tubuh Namjoon, membuat Namjoon tersenyum.

"Mulai kita persiapkan?" Yoongi mengangguk semangat.

"Setelah projek ini selesai, aku akan melamarmu secara resmi, sekarang tidurlah, kau butuh banyak istirahat," Namjoon mengecup dahi Yoongi lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Yoongi mengecup singkat bibir Namjoon lalu memejamkan matanya erat.

Namjoon terkekeh kecil melihat perilaku Yoongi, Namjoon juga mengecup singkat bibir Yoongi lalu memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Ia terlalu banyak pikiran, melamar Yoongi dan menikah dengannya merupakan jalan terbaik.

-oooOOooo—

Paginya Yoongi sudah segar dan bersenandung kecil di dapur sambil menyiapkan sarapan. Namjoon yang baru selesai dengan acara siap-siapnya pun berjalan perlahan mendekati Yoongi lalu memeluk tubuh kecil itu, membuat Yoongi terlojak kaget.

"Aishh menyingkir dulu," Yoongi memukul pelan lengan Namjoon yang masih melingkar pada perutnya, sementara tangannya yang lain menyingkirkan kepala Namjoon yang semakin mendekat pada lehernya.

"Aku akan menyingkir jika kau tidak bekerja hari ini," Yoongi menghela napas, merasa jengah, Namjoon terus saja melarangnya bekerja.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, lihat?"

"Tetap tidak kuijinkan, nanti jika seperti kemarin bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan Namjoon-ie sayang, kemarin karena aku tidak makan dengan baik," Yoongi menghela napas kasar kali ini, ia benar-benar kesal.

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan Min Yoongi," rasanya Yoongi ingin sekali menjambak rambut Namjoon sampai botak.

"Baik, aku akan disini, tetapi jika aku masih baik-baik saja sampai siang, aku menyusul ke kantor, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, itu lebih baik," Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah tersedia secangkir kopi. Yoongi membawa roti panggang yang telah dibuatnya lalu menaruhnya didepan Namjoon.

"Makanlah, kita tidak pernah melakukan ini," ucap Yoongi sambil menatap Namjoon. Namjoon meraih piring itu lalu memotong roti yang dibuat Yoongi.

"Hm.. enak," Namjoon memotong lagi rotinya lalu menyodorkannya pada Yoongi yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati oleh Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk senang, ia akan sering memasak untuk Namjoon.

Pagi hari mereka habiskan dengan sarapan dan obrolan kecil. Ketika acara sarapan mereka selesai, Namjoon pergi bekerja, tinggal Yoongi sendiri karena dilarang Namjoon untuk bekerja. Setelah mengantar kepergian Namjoon, Yoongi duduk di sofa sambil memikirkan apa yang akan ia masak untuk makan siang nanti.

-oooOOooo—

Ponsel Namjoon berdering, Yoongi menghubunginya, dengan cepat langsung diangkat oleh Namjoon.

"Ya sayang, merindukanku?" Namjoon memulai dengan godaannya.

"Percaya diri sekali eh, aku hanya mau mengatakan aku ke kantor, aku juga membuat makan siang jadi tunggu saja di ruanganmu ok? Babay~" sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Yoongi, membuat Namjoon mengernyit, dia bahkan belum sempat bilang apapun.

Ia menggeleng lalu melihat jam. Mungkin sebentar lagi Yoongi sampai, pikirnya. Ia hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tetapi terhenti kala seorang wanita dengan postur tinggi dan lekukan badannya yang sempurna masuk ke ruangannya.

Namjoon menatap tajam wanita itu, sedangkan wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti kepada Namjoon. Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah mendekati meja kerja Namjoon dan duduk didepan Namjoon.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Namjoon bertanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Tentu saja membicarakan masalah pekerjaan Namjoon-ssi, kau lupa kita sedang menjalin kerja sama?" wanita itu menyeringai.

"Tetapi aku tidak diberitahu tentang kedatanganmu, kenapa kau bisa seenaknya masuk?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa jika aku mau, dan momen yang sangat tepat, sekretaris kesayanganmu tidak ada disini," wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Namjoon. Kini posisinya persis disebelah Namjoon.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, Alba?" wanita yang disebut Alba itu memamerkan senyum cantiknya lalu memposisikan bibirnya tepat pada telinga Namjoon.

"Kau pasti tahu Namjoon, aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali," tepat saat Alba akan merubah posisinya, pintu ruang kerja Namjoon terbuka, tentu saja Alba sudah menduga siapa yang datang, dengan sengaja ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Namjoon, membuat Yoongi membatu ditempatnya.

Namjoon mendorong Alba menjauh lalu menghampiri Yoongi, tetapi terlambat, Yoongi membanting kotak makan yang dibawanya lalu berlari menjauh. Alba tersenyum puas, tanpa mempedulikan wanita itu, Namjoon langsung mengejar Yoongi.

Lagi-lagi ia terlambat, Yoongi sudah sempat masuk ke lift dan turun, tentu saja Namjoon tidak kehabisan akal, Namjoon berlari turun melalui tangga darurat.

Sesampainya dibawah, ia terengah-engah dengan mata yang menjelajah seluruh sudut ruangan itu, mencari keberadaan Yoongi, dan ia mendapati Yoongi sudah berada didepan pintu besar perusahaan, berjalan keluar. Dengan langkah yang besar dan cepat Namjoon mengejar Yoongi sebelum ia kehilangan jejak Yoongi.

Yoongi terus berlari tanpa melihat sekeliling, terkadang ia menabrak beberapa orang yang lewat, yang ada diotaknya hanya menjauh dari Namjoon. Baru saja kemarin ia dibawa terbang setinggi mungkin, tetapi sekarang ia merasa ia dihempaskan begitu saja. Apa ini alasan Namjoon terus mencari alasan agar ia tidak ke kantor? Pikirannya sungguh kalut.

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah mobil sport melaju dengan kecepatan menuju arahnya.

CKIIITTT!

BRAKK!

.

.

.

TBC

Hai nakkk /cipok satu persatu/ akhirnya Kim Fam kembali setelah hampir 3 bulan, adakah yang kangen? #plak  
Maafkan atas lamanya update /sungkem/ maafkan juga tidak terlalu panjang /sungkem lagi/ maafkan alur yang kecepatan /sungkem lagi lagi/ dan maafkan sound efek yang terakhir /sungkem lagi lagi lagi/  
Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan cerita ini ya, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk update secepatnya dan membuat ff yang layak baca. Terima kasih kepada semua reader yang menyempatkan untuk membaca FF dari kami dan juga yang review, fav dan follow /kecup hangat/ #plak  
Ok sekian dulu yang mau kami sampaikan, sekali lagi, terima kasih /bow/

 **Last, mind to review?**


End file.
